


Tranquility

by DarlingDamn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Gay, Gay Male Character, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Mommy Issues, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingDamn/pseuds/DarlingDamn
Summary: " Water-bender by heart, fire-bender by hate."Mirza wanted nothing more but to live in the southern water tribe in peace. He just wanted a normal life with his friends , Katara and Sokka. But then a 112 year old air-bender came into their life's and now their traveling around the world to help teach Aang how to master all four elements with the prince of the fire nation always on them.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	1. Charter sheet

Name:  
Mirza  
  
  
  
  


Meaning:  
\- Prince  
  
  
  
  


Age:  
15  
  
  
  
  


Nickname:   
Frostie   
  
  
  
  


Gender:  
Male  
  
  
  
  


Species:

Human  
  
  
  
  


Bending type :  
Fire  
  
  
  
  


Sub-bending:  
Combusting  
  
  
  
  


Sexuality:  
Questioning  
  
  
  
  


Nation:  
Southern water tribe  
  
  
  
  


Date of Birth:  
84 AG  
  
  
  
  


Current resident:  
Southern water tribe  
  
  
  
  


Fears:  
Fire, snakes, firebenders  
  
  
  
  


Modifications:  
Right eye blind and scar over his eye  
  
  
  
  


Scars:  
Over eye  
  
  
  
  


Triggers:  
Fire  
  
  
  
  


Weapons:  
Whip  
  
  
  
  


Personality:  
  
Even he has fears which he struggles with daily; Mirza is hardworking, determined, logical, and well observed. Surprisingly, he is more calmer out of the two southern water tribe siblings. He does get hot when his patience it tested out of control. Most of the time, Mirza is a bit more shy and timid but can hold his own during a fight. He is more laid-back, understanding, helpful and himself would describe more of a generous heart.  
  
  
  
  


Looks:  
  
By

Likes:  
Sweet teas  
Meat  
Apples  
Cold weather  
Music  
Reading about far away places or fiction  
Telling stories  
Ginger flavor things  
His friends  
  
  
  
  


Dislikes:  
Rude people  
Fire  
Being revealed  
Salty foods  
Using fire bending  
  
  
  
  


Voice Dub:  
Yuri Lowenthal  
  
  
  
  


Family:  
Mother: Cho  
\- Admiral Cho  
\- Fire  
  
  


Father: Yan  
\- Healer - Dead  
\- Waterbender  
  
  
  
  


Trivia:  
\- Born in the fire nation before taken to the southern water tribe out of protection.

\- Loves swimming but hates being soaked in water

\- Says he's a non-bender but actually is a firebender

\- Sokka And Katara's parent and Sokka, knows about his bending but doesn't day Anything much about it because they promised to care for Mirza after his father died.


	2. Chapter one

_Do you know what's worst than getting no fish? Being hungry and not getting any fish._

Sokka had dragged me and Katara up from our lovely slumber to the ocean where a packed boat was waited at with two Spears inside.

" Come on. We're going to hunt breakfast." Sokka had said as he gets into the boat. His sudden weught making it rock a bit. " This morning were going to eat fish instead of Seal jerky." Katara gets in the boat without a fight, maybe she was too tired to fight?  
  


" Sokka, it's too early for fishing. Why can't we get another hour of sleep before we go out to the water?" I suggested but he makes a noise of disagreement. " Fine. Fine. Only because I don't want to do any chores."  
  


" I know." Sokka stated smugly before helping me into the boat. I sit next to the half-asleep Katara and began rowing towards the usual fishing spot which was a bit far from .The village. It was the usual place we would go fishing and usually we caught tons for a whole week. _But today was not this day._  
  


It has been five hours and we caught nothing. I stared at the water with a raised spear, but nothing came my way and was only met with my reflection and its empty stare. _I am was so done, if Sokka doesn't catch another fish then I'll eat him. And tell Gran-Gran that a polar-dog ate him. "_ Sokka, if we don't catch a fish soon, I'll eat you whole." I said glancing at him in the corner of my eye but he was focused on the water with his spar raised eagerly to kill any fish.

" Hush, patience is virtue, Mirza." Sokka said as he kept his gaze locked to the water as I rolled both of my eyes. All I saw was one stone colored eye and one milky white eye staring back at me, no fish.

"You're not getting away from me this time. Watch and learn, Katara, Mirza." Sokka said suddenly and I placed my spear down to watch him. "This is how you catch a fish." Katara watched then away as I watched Sokka, nothing really interesting to learn.

" Guys, Look!" Katara says as my attention focused to her and my eyes widen, she caught one using waterbending, one hand she was moving it in a calm pace. " Not now Katara!" Sokka says as he kept his focus on another fish. He was missing it! " But Sokka I caught one!" She tried to argue as she slowly brought it closer in a floating water orb towards the basket. I opened the top for her to put it in as she brought it closer but the water orb pops when Sokka's speared end popped it. 

" Ugh!"

" Hey!"

" Come back fish!" We let out our own cry of displeasure.

" Why is it that every time you play with magic water, I get Soaked?" Sokka asked shaking his gloves to get the water out. I frowns as some hit my face and I quickly wipes it off with a huff. I hated water on me when I didn't want it. 

" Urgh." Katara groans as she narrow her eyes at her older brother, "It's not Magic. It's waterbending and it's-"

" Yeah, Yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, Blah Blah Blah.." Sokka interrupted with no hint of care in his words. He rings out his warriors wolf knot as he kept talking, " Look, I'm just saying that if _I_ had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to _myself._ " Sokka nods to Mirza, " Plus, you don't see Frostie going uptight about our culture." Mirza shrugs, he knows enough respected waterbending as well, sometimes he wished he was a non-bender or a waterbender at times.

**[ FIRST POV]**

" _You're_ calling me weird?" Katara said in disbelief and arms crossed and eyebrow quirked, " " I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water." She says smugly as Sokka made the gestures into the water with a grinning smirk until her comment made the smile turn into a frown. " Or pretend to pick up girls and cheesy lines into the water either. " I spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

" Who's side are you on, Mirza?" Sokka asked me as I simply said, " The winning side." Both me and Katara High-fived but then the boat suddenly jolted making us gasp. I peeked over to se the boat headed on a course of ice chunks. Sokka grabbed the oar and tried to direct us away but the boat kept hitting them. I was also paddling but it was no use, the boat kept on getting hit against the ice debris, _if only Katara could stir us with her waterbending abilities. We would be safe._ We tried anyway possible to get away but the flow of the current and the ice chunks weren't letting up and forced us to keep going in the direction the current was heading _._

_" Watch out!"_ Katara shouted as smaller chunks of ice hit the boat and directed us in certain directions. " Go left! Go left!" She tried to direct us away from the huge ice slabs in the water that were going to meet. They narrowed the path, I grabbed Katara and Sokka grabbed the spar before leaping onto a floating ice slab that help crushed our boat into pieces. We laid their panting a bit. The current settled down.

" You call that left?" Katara asked as she settled herself next to her brother and myself as I slowly pushed my hair back that seemed to have ended up in front of my face when we landed. I would cut it but it help shield me from the cold at times. 

" You don't like my steering?" Sokka asked sulkily like as he looked away from his sister. " Yeah, I don't enjoy you driving the boat at all." I said glaring at him and he sulked more. " Yeah well, maybe you should have _waterbended_ us out of the ice." Sokka says as he mocked waterbending gestures and I let out a large sigh while staring up at the sky, this would lead to a fight between the two. I was too hungry and tried to be the mediator today.

" So it's my fault?" Katara asked sharply as she stood up and stared down at her brother. I sigh as my eyes darted between them, " Come on guys, just settle down." I said. I didn't want another fight and I was the oldest technically since I was born two months before Sokka. " It was nobodies fault."

" I knew I should have left you at home." Sokka ignored me as he continue to argue with his sister. " Leave it to a girl to screw things up." he grumbled and at this point it was no return out of the two now, at times Sokka can be really sexist when it came to females doing so-called warriors work. This always railed up Katara and by the look on her face, it wasn't going to be pretty.

" You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained-" Katara began to rant as she swung her arms back creating small waves in the water. " ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you!" She exclaims as the waves gotten bigger which was a huge warning sign to me. _If we don't calm her down sooner, she will blow up._ I mentally panicked as I stood up like her holding my hand out to calm her like she was some wild animal. 

  
" Katar-" She kept ranting about how horrible Sokka is and the waves get bigger and bigger. " Ever since mom died," She said as an iceberg behind her cracked loudly but that didn't stop her. " _I've_ been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing solider! Mirza does more work than you, and that's funny! Last time I checked, Mirza is hundred percent man! But he doesn't go off playing solider because he knows his real duties as a _man_!" Every sharp statement and wild gesture of arms, the ice cracks louder and louder behind her.

" Katara?" Sokka tries to points out but she kept going off. " Katara, please calm down!" I exclaimed my worry but she ignored me. _I'll see you in the spirit world dad._

" I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, not pleasant!" With both arms she swings back and the waves rise up along with large cracks on the ice. 

" Katara! Settle down!" Sokka exclaimed worriedly.

" Please, Katara! you can yell at him at camp, you need to calm down!" I pleased my hand on her coat but she shrugs my hand off and glared down at her brother.

" NO! Mirza, he needs to know! That it's over, I'm done helping you!" She snapped glaring at her brother with grit teeth. " From now on, you're on your OWN!" She brings down both arms to her side as two separate waves hit the iceberg and finally it began to break. It breaks down and clashed into the water as all of us clutched to the end of our broken ice slab as the waves pushed us from our original spot. I closed my eyes as the ice slab floated away from the spot but stops.

" Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara." Sokka commented drily and I gave him a bored stare. " Sokka, if you weren't such a pig, this wouldn't have happened." I stated and he gave me a bored stare in return. " It's true."

" You mean I did that?" Katara asked astonished by her work as she stared where the iceberg was before it crumbled up.

" Yup, congratulations." Sokka said sarcastically just as a glow came from under them. I stood up first in fear, thinking it was some spirit animal that we heard from stories over the years.

" Guys, get up, it might hurt us." I said as the thing came above the water floating there, it looked like a giant snowball-iceberg. My eyes drifted around every curve of it before noticing the figures inside it. It was giant and glowing. I stared at the figure until it's eyes open and they were glowing like his arrow on his head. " How-w.." I muttered shocked, it was still alive and spirits only knows how long its been down there.

" It's alive!" Katara gasped as she turns to Sokka and grabbed his club from its sheath " We have to help!"She stated before rushing towards the ice-ball with her hoodie now on, stepping on ice towards it. I was right behind her with my own hoodie on, I wanted to know what was alive in the ice-ball. I stepped on the ice floes behind her.

" Mirza! Katara! Get back here!" I heard Sokka barked after us but we kept going until we reached it, I had no weapon so I watched from behind her. _Whatever it is, it must be magical right? It's glowing. "_ We don't know what that thing is!" Sokka states as he stood beside me. He wanted her to stop, but I wanted to know more.

Katara kept slamming Sokka's club against the ice-ball over and over until a fifth swing hit it and a burst of light and air pushed her towards us. It blew us back a bit as a shot of bright white light hit the sky and I could hear some tiger-seals nearby roaring too. They were probably startled as us too. Sokka held us, his arms stretching around his sister to reach me too and his spear pointed at the open sphere-ball. Whatever it was in the sphere-ball was far more powerful than Sokkas spear.

" Get up, before whatever is in there decides we're its new lunch." I said standing up as the siblings stood up as well. We watched in amazement as something slowly climbed up over the ice wall, his eyes and tattoo still glowing a bright white color. Sokka jerked forwards with his spear up, " Stop!" He demanded of the glowing-eyed boy. Once the boy straightened himself up he stops glowing and falls forwards but Katara moved quickly to catch him. I was in shock to do so. I bend down on my knees to take a look of him too, making sure he didn't have any wounds at all.

" He looks fine on the outside, but how exactly did he survive being in this iceberg.?" I stated before noticing Sokka poking him with the butt of his spear, I grabbed it and pushed back on it making Sokka jerk back. " Can you not?" I said with narrow eyes. Even if I couldn't see with the other, it was still added with an effect of being annoyed.

" Yeah, stop it!" Katara added, annoyed as me, " Come on, Mirza, put him on his back." I did what I was told before moving the iceberg boy against the broken ice-ball, on his right side to watch him. " I think he's an airbender." I stated as my eyes wonder to his clothes, they were colors of an airbender but for all I know he could be some kid dressed in airbender garb. 

He suddenly groans and I moved back to give him space but Katara stays where she was, she was amazed at him. So was I but I wasn't in his face. His eyes fluttered open slowly and stared back at Katara, " Please, I need to ask you something.." he said in a low voice. 

" What?" Katara questioned.

" Please, come closer." He said looking at her and she did move closer towards him. " What is it?"

He paused for a second, and for a second I thought he died but then, " WOULD YOU GO PEGUIN SLEDDING WITH ME?" His tone of voice from rough to childish in a second. 

" uh, sure, I guess." Katara said a bit surprised and dumbfounded. She moved back and he floated himself upwards, he didn't stand up like a regular person but floated himself up. _He is an airbender, I thought they all died._ That sudden gesture spook Sokka because he moved back and Spear back towards the young airbender. " Where am I?" he asked glancing around.

" Around the southern water t-" I get interrupted by Sokka speaking over me. " Wouldn't you like to know!? Don't tell him anything, Mirza!" I crossed my arms and lightly kicked Sokka's shin with my foot making him wince and rubbed the spot, " What was that for?" He asked rubbing the spot. 

" As I was saying, you're right near the southern water tribe." I stated with a small smile, " Welcome. How'd you get in the ice? How are you not frozen?" I asked polity because I really wanted to know. No regular human could do that. 

" I'm not sure." he replies and I frown before staring up at the broken ice-sphere when there was a loud groaning sound from the other side, the boy gasp and began climbing up the ice towards the sound. I hurried around the corner to see a huge beast, it also had an arrow on it's head like its owner but the beast was something I've never seen in my whole life. It was mostly tan colored with the brown arrow starching down its back to it's large tail. I hear both of the siblings walk beside me and took in the whole scene like I did.

" What kind of monster is that?" Sokka asked.

" It's not a monster, it's my flying bison, Appa!" The boy chirps his reply back. _Amazing, can he actually fly? He looks kinda heavy-setted._

" Oh, right. And this is Katara, my flying sister and our friend, Mirza can turn blue ." Sokka introduced us but then my foot made contact with his shin making him yelp and rubbed the spot I kicked. " Ow! Why!"

" And this is Sokka, he likes blowing kisses to the water." I introduced, as Sokka let out a, " Do not!" As he fixed himself as but Appa made a strange face and I moved away from Sokka in time to see green snot hit Sokka full force making him yelp in disgust and try to get it off by wiping himself into the snow. 

" Don't worry, It'll wash off!'" The boy commented happily as he rubbed Appas snout. " So, do you guys live around here?" He asked but Sokka pointed the spear at him, " Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the fire navy."

" You do have a good point.." I said, he could be but he was clearly not part of the navy even so, I didn't want attention brought to us if there WAS a fire navy ship nearby to find the avatar. " But I hardly doubt he was trying."

" Yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eyes." Katara states sarcastically as she moved in front of her brother just as the airbender boy shot them a innocent grin with his innocent eyes.

" What's your name, kid?" I asked with arms crossed, as I scanned him. He didn't look harmful enough or not even older than twelve years old either, pretty young. " I'm A....A......A..." He stopped himself as he made the same face as Appa did then sneezed pretty loud and he went pretty high. _Yup, Airbender for sure._ He comes back down on his feet with a cheerful smile.

" I'm Aang." he introduced himself, " I'm Mirza. If you didn't already know."

_" You just sneezed.. and few up ten feet into the air."_ Sokka states awestruck. 

" I felt like it was higher." I commented, it felt more.

" Right! It felt higher like that too!" Aang agreed, " You're an airbender." Katara finally connected the dots. " Sure am."

" Light beams, airbenders, flying bisons. Ha, I think I've got midnight sun madness." Sokka states as he walked away from us, of course he wouldn't believe in anything like this. Small-minded.

" You know, we can't go home right?" I called out to him and he stops while staring at the water, my stomach growls hungrily and I tried to cover it. I was starved and could hear plum soup calling me. _I'm eating you, Sokka._

" Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift." Aang offers and floated onto the flying beasts head with ease. " Yes please!"

" We love a ride! Thanks!" Katara follows suit with me and climbed up the monster with me holding her hand to help her up.

" Oh, no! I am not going on that fluffy green monster." Sokka disagrees quickly, " Are you hoping some other kind of monster will come along and offer you a ride home?" Katara asked as she settled herself into the flying bison's saddle.

" Yeah, like before you freeze to death?" I added for effect and Sokka comes climbing in, stumbling as he climbed too. " though so."

" Shut it, Mirza." 

" Make me."

Katara and I held each other in excitement as we waited, Aang sung the reins for Appa to start up and take off. " I can't believe we're doing this." I muttered to her happily as Appa groans and tail lift itself.

" Me either! I hope we don't fall off." She states just as Appa leaps into the air before falling into the water, he didn't fly. He began floating forwards as a scoffed left my lips, " Damn." 

" Wow." Sokka let out a sarcastic comment, " That was truly amazing." and I kicked him in the shin once more for today, " OW! What's with you and my shin?" Sokka asked before rubbing the spot, "Because I've had it up to here with you, " I raised my hand high, " I'm hungry and sleepy and you look like a tasty piece of jerky right now." I said before crossing my arms, _plus my eye is starting to hurt._

" Is your eye okay?" I glanced to Katara who gave me a worried glance, " Does it sting? you've been out here long too.."

" Yeah, It's swell.." I assured and lean against the saddle with a sigh, " Goodnight, we won't get there until another two hours at this point." I said laying against the saddle and slowly closed my eyes, the second I did, the darkness consumed me whole.

When I woke up, I was in my tent, Sokka probably help carry me in, I dressed in my usual clothes. Usual WaterTribe shirt, navy pants, brown boots and this time I put my brown belt on after putting my heavy jacket on. After clasping it, I picked up my weapon of choice which was a long black whip, Sokka was better at weapons and I only needed one to use just in case. Legally I was a firebender by right but chose not to use it because I didn't want to get kicked out of the village not to mention fire is my number one fire since I was a child. _Blame my mother, it was her fault._

I left my tent just as Katara yanked Aang out of his, I watched a bit amused as she introduced Aang to the tribe. Some were more scared then awestruck as we were. They feared him, women tried to shield their children when he came closer. " Oh, Okay, what's wrong with them?" Aang asked as Gran Gran walked forward. 

" It's been a while since anyone seen an airbender." She said softly, " Until now, we thought all of the airbenders were extinct up until now when my grandchildren found you." _They were extinct and Aang was the last one, the fire nation murdered them all._ I sighed at the thought, the poor kid was all alone.

" Anyway, what kind of weapon is this? How do you stab things with it?" Sokka asked as he looked over the brown stick, " Not pretty useful." He huffed and moved back as Aang took it back from him, " It's not a weapon, it helps me fly." Aang said as he clicked it open and orange like flaps open up, one large one and a little one by the end. " It's my gilder."

" OOh, magic!" A kid exclaims, it was like magic but it was just airbending.

" No, not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly." He said as Sokka commented in a know-at-all tone, " Ya know, last time I checked, humans _can't_ fly." 

" Check again." Aang said as he adjust himself on the glider before leaping into the air and flies around us, which made everyone whisper how cool he looked, he glides into the air watching us. I got to admit, that is pretty cool how he was doing this with his airbending. Amazing. Until he hits face first into the crappy watch tower that Sokka made. 

" My watch tower!" Sokka gasped out with wide eyes, I chuckled while shaking my head, this kid was too awesome. " It was kind of crappy anyway." I nudged him making him shoot a dull glare at me, " It was." Before he could retort an insult or two, the tower fell on him a bit and he falls with it. He pokes his head out the snow with his limbs, " Great, you're a airbender, Katara is a waterbender, together you can just waste time all day long." Sokka grumbled as he got out the snow.

" Yep. Don't mind him, it just took him a week to make this stupid thing." I kicked at the base a bit and bits of snow fell on the ground. " Anyway, I'm going hunting, gonna catch a few things." I announced but the women were already doing their work.

" Good luck." Katara said as Gran Gran called her for chores, " Yeah, See you soon." Aang said as the kids wanted him to perform more airbending and he does happily agree. I pulled my hood up and grabbed an extra spear that the men left Sokka as a spare. I Walked out and the cold wind hit my face but the heat within me kept me warm and further, if I find some tiger seal then we would be set for at least five days.

When I was a good mile away, I ran ahead with my spear pointed and my eyes glancing around for any movement, I'll even hunt a wolf but I don't because they fight. We needed food for the tribe, I would even resort to firebending to scare some into me. I had to make sure nobody followed me or even saw me, they'll cast me out and I know it. Katara would be betrayed and Sokka would be guilty. He only knew because he saw me as a child do it, he was amazed at first because I looked southern water tribe but be able to bend fire.

It's been two hours since I've been gone, the sun almost at sun set. I caught one tiger seal and carried it on my back, it had friends and they tried to attack me but in a last second I bend a large flame from my palm and it scared most of them but the beauty on my back, it had a burn on is stomach but hopefully they wouldn't notice it. I kept walking until I noticed a firework was launched into the sky, and I knew who it was and it made me start running towards the village. That was a fire nation signal, for the fire navy. I almost slip a few times but it was worth it to hear Sokka snap at Aang, the women there too as I entered the village. 

" That's it! You're banished!" Sokka snapped pointing his finger at Aang, " Sokka you're making a mistake." Katara tried to intervene, " No, I'm keeping my promise with dad! I'm protecting you from threats like him." He gestures to Aang, they were the ones that went on the ship, we told everyone not to go there.

" What's going on?" I asked dropping the meat down, pulling my hood down along with it. " Why are we banishing him?" I asked as Sokka turns to me, eyes narrowed. 

" He signaled the fire navy, we're gonna be under attack at any mintues because they went on the dumb ship." He explains but Katara cut through, " Aang is not our enemy, don't you see? Aang brought us something we haven't had in a long time. Fun."

" Fun!? We can't fight firebenders with fun!" Sokka exclaims loudly. _They were kids, but Katara should know better being older than Aang and our rules._

" You should try it sometime." Aang commented joyfully. It wasn't helping his case.

" Aang, don't say another word." I advised but Sokka interrupted me. " Get out of our village. NOW!"

" Grandmother, please. Don't let Sokka do this. Mira." She begged us, " My vote wouldn't count as much, Katara." I said as her hopeful face fell and turn towards her grandmother. 

" Katara, you knew better then to go onto that ship, it was forbidden." Gran Gran said with narrow eyes, disappointment in her tone. " Sokka is right, I think it's best if the airbender leaves."

" FINE! Them I'm banished too! Come on Aang, let's go!" Katara snapped as she turns on her heel and yanked Aang by the arm, walking away. 

" Katara, wait!" I called out to her, worried. I didn't want her to leave with him, on their own. This world was cruel enough and they were kids going to be thrown into it. " Where do you think you're going!" Sokka shouted.

" To find a waterbender, Aang is going to taking me to the North Pole." She said as she kept walking with Aang in toll. 

" That's basically across the world." I muttered, I wouldn't see them ever again. 

" I am? Great."

" Katara! Would you choose him over your tribe?" Sokka asked, his voice pleading, I knew he didn't' want her to leave either, to leave our home. " Your own family?" 

I watch as Aang whisper something to Katara as he jumped on the huge sky boson, and adjusted himself. " It was nice meeting everyone." Aang said, with a bitter smile.

" Let's see him fly now, sky boy." Sokka mocked as I rammded my heel against his shin making him flinched and glare at me. " What?" He muttered. 

" He's going to find out he's family is dead. Then he'll have no one." I muttered glaring at him a bit, he flinch probably because my eye looked even scarier. " He can't come back because of this. He'll be alone." I began walking, into the tribe walls and began pulling the tail of my tiger seal into my hut to ready the meat. 

" Stupid, Sokka, Stupid Katara, stupid kid.." Before I could start the cutting, my lantern began flickering widely, there was something coming. I placed a blanket over the tiger seal before grabbing the cutting knife, sticking it into my boot which was uncomfortable but I can still walk. Then the rumbling, It felt like an earthquake.

I hurried out as the children start screaming, There was a large navy ship breaking through our wall as everyone scrambled into their tents. Sokka, being the stubborn bull he was, stood at the wall as the ship came through. " SOKKA, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed as Sokka is pushed down thanks to the snow. The ship stops but the front opens on the snow and Sokka narrowly escaped it.

Fire benders, a seven of them, I wrapped my arms around Katara as I watched Sokka run towards them with his club but the guy in front simply kicked the club away then Sokka into the snow. They continue to walk down as I could literally feel my heart beat very loud in my chest like it was going to explode within minutes. two groups of three stayed back as the front guy, walked close to us. He had a scar on the left side of his face and very pale. His golden eyes scanned us, up and down like he was looking for something or someone. 

_Please tell me they aren't here for the last waterbender_. I held Katara closer as his eyes scanned over us. _They can't take her. They can't._

" Where are you hiding him?" He asked, voice kind of deep and rough, like his scar. _Hiding who? We have no one to hide_. He moved his arm and grabbed Gran Gran by her hoodie and just held her, no burning or fire. " He would be around this age, master of all elements?" He asked again while shaking the hoodie but nobody answered. When no one answered he shoved gran gran back to us, Katara got free of my hold and pulled Gran Gran close to her this time.

He swings his arm forwards as a stream of fire barely touched our heads making some women and children cry. I flinched as well as I felt how hot it was, the heat of the flame. 

" I know you're hiding him!" He snaps but Sokka and his screaming distracts him for a moment. Before Sokka could land a hit with the weapon, the fire guy merely chucks Sokka to the ground in front of us with the club at the fire guy's feet. He shoots a flame to Sokka but Sokka rolls as the flame hit the snow and I moved back a step, it was too close. Sokka throws his lucky boomerang at the fire guy but he took a step back as the boomerang flew passed him.

" Do something, Mirza, this is a one-sided fight." Katara encouraged. She was right, I was there, the only other older guy in the village and was hiding from the firebender. Sokka had more fighting skill but I had my whip, the only weapon I was good at. 

" Show no fear!" A kid throws Sokka his spear and Sokka went back at the fire guy running. I moved to the right side from Fire guy's point of view, whip out as the guy destroyed Sokka's spear by cutting it up with his hands. He grasped the bone part from Sokka before hitting Sokka's head with it three times and Sokka fell on his butt. Of course that would happened, but what I didn't expect was a direct hit by boomerang that knocked the fire guy's helmet a bit. He growls in annoyance as his hands heated up into knives or dagger shape.

I moved my whip over my shoulder and aimed at the fire, it missed as I expected it and the whip grasped tightly around the fire guy's wrist making the fire daggers stop. " Huh?" I hear him grunt.

" Listen, we don't have the avatar, he's been gone for almost hundred years." I said , my grip on the whip tight. " I can assure you, Sokka and I are the only older males here." I wanted to be peaceful in this but he had other ideas as anger washed over his face as I spoke the truth. Before I could react, he pulled the whip towards him and I digged my feet into the ground as I was dragged. He gave one pull and he had me by the scruff of my hoodie, his golden eyes more dangerous up close.

" That's a complete lie, we saw the beam of l-" He was interrupted by something that made us fall over, me on my side and him into the ground. His helmet on his butt. I see Aang on a penguin, his happy face. " Sorry, for making you trip, Mirza!"

" It's fine."

The fire guy stood up as the soldiers behind him circle Aang but with his staff he blew snow at them with ease and on myself along with the fire guy. 

" You're the avatar?" The guy asked a bit confused. Called it.

" I spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating.. You're just a child!" Fire guy said, he had a lot of issues and I could tell. They circled each other as fire guy spoke.

" And you're just a teenager." That didn't stop as fire guy made hand movements which flung streams of fire at Aang but quickly, Aang began defusing them by twirling his staff in front of him. As he did, flames barely touched the tribe making kids scream. 

" If I go with you, will you leave everyone alone?" Aang asked, he was giving himself up to save the tribe. It was a few minutes but the fire guy nods at the request until another solider comes up to him and say something, I couldn't catch.

" Minus one more. A waterbender." My eye widens and in the corner of it, I see Sokka stand protectively in front of Katara as Gran Gran try to hide Katara with herself. " We have intel from one of our navy ships that there is one waterbender left here. We are taking them and the avatar with us. Give her up now."

" Wait, I just agreed to go with you! Why hunt for someone else when you have me?" Aang asked as he was pushed along to the ship. " You can't d-"

" It's me!" I crawled in front of the fire guy, on my knees and looking up at him with my good eye. " I..I.I'm not a trained waterbender but it Is me..you agreed to him, the avatar to spare us.." I restated while looking at the tribe. Sokka was shaking, I could see him and Katara's eyes were watery. " I am your prisoner." If I am not a skilled fighter then I'll give myself up for them.

He watched me, like he was trying to determined if I was lying or not. He yanked me by my arm, his grasp hot and tight. " Another trophy for my father." He muttered as I was pulled beside him I was barely keeping up with him too. I turns back to see some droplets of tears falling from Katara's eyes and one from Sokka.

" Head a course to the Fire Nation! We're going home!" The fire guy called over as the soldiers hurried Aang along with them. The black part of the ship closed and the light was gone. He kept dragging me, taking my whip with him, on his own belt. 

" Take the airbender to his cell!" The fire guy said, " The waterbender will be close to the water by the cell. He'll stay in my quarters." He said as Aang and I parted ways, I was shaking within his grip. I was cold but fearful that the prince will kill me in his room. We stopped and he shoved me into the warm room. 

" No funny business, I don't want to harm you, I want you clean and unharm when I give you to my father." He said, as he began closing the door as I stood there frozen in fear as his hand lit up. " Or this will be your future." The door shuts as his flame dimished into his hand as I'm left in the room. Panic set as I glanced around, the room was pretty big and covered in red fabric, and the Fire Nation symbol hanged behind his bed. 

_Is this my life now? Some slave or a prisoner of the Fire Nation? I wanted to go home_. The door opens and I see the staff get thrown in. I picked It up and sigh, they must been locking Aang away, that poor kid.

" Mirza! Come on!" The door slams open and I looked up to Aang, nodding, he grabbed my hand as I held his staff and the kid ran fast. I barely caught up to him as we came to the deck of the ship. "Okay, I think I can carry you on my staff but not for long!" Aang said as he grabbed the staff from me. " Is this a good idea?" I asked, it was probably the only idea we had. He opens it but quickly goes behind me, twirling his staff making the fire ball at me disappear. 

" No where to run or hide, Avatar." Fire guy said as he gets into stance, we backed up farther. Then a groaning sound, " APPA!" Aang yelled as I looked up to see the huge boson flying with Katara and Sokka riding him, " He can fly." I was in awe. But it was sort lived when a fire ball aimed at us, I jumped away but Aang was dispersing them with his brown staff. He kept going and going until the last one knocked him off the ship. 

" Aang! No!" Katara yelled, as I looked over with worry but it didn't last long as Aang came out the water, his tattoos glowing white with his eyes.

" Cool.." I was in awe, and it felt like I needed to bow but he carried the water, shaping it around him pushing everyone off included me. I hit the water but hurried to swim up but I couldn't the current and I felt freezing, closer to death if felt until something yanked me up by my arm. When I hit the surface, I let out a gasp trying to suck some air in then exhaled making a small breath of fire blow out from my lips. 

" You're a fire bender?" I perked to see the fire guy, his eyes wide as he carried me and kinda yanked me to the chain. I kept quiet and hanged onto the chain with him as he yelled. " Shoot them down!" 

They were flying away without me. They should've, Aang was more in danger. The fire guy yanked me aboard as I take deep breaths, my clothes clung to me as many soldiers circle around me with their own weapons, the ship stopped because ice fell down onto it thanks to Aang or they crashed. 

" Take him to a cell, one next to mine." I hear him demanded the guards, as I sit up looking at him, my hair a mess and I felt the fatigue and my lungs burning. " New clothes too. I can't have the hostage sick. It would be bother some." The fire guy said to a much large man, kinda short but looked kind. 

" Of course, Prince Zuko." He said, as he turns to look at me with a smile. " Come along. You're going to catch your death out here." He offered a hand and I took it. He seemed nice. " Then I'll make you some nice hot tea. it will warm you up."

I smiled back. " Thank you, um.." 

" Iroh. Yours will be?"

" Mirza."


	3. chapter two

" How do you like the new clothes? Comfy I hope." I looked to Uncle, or General Iroh of the Fire Nation. My eyes glanced back down to his new clothes, my hair was pinned up so high, it felt uncomfortable . My clothes were soaked to the bone and the sleeves were a bit rip thanks to being knocked overboard.

Thanks Aang.

" Their nice, I mean, I rather wear blue but the clothes are warm." I was now wearing a long sleeved shirt, dark red and the sleeves were a bit tight but I could still moved. Dark tight pants that went into my boots, they were dry at least, thanks to how hot it was inside the damn ship. I had a light red shirt over my long-sleeved one and one of those armor on my mid-section. " Thank you for the clothes." I bowed my head, despite them being Fire nation scum, Uncle Iroh was the kindest person on the ship. 

" No need to bow," Uncle Iroh said as he opens the door for us, " Come sit with me on the deck. We are coming upon land for repairs on the ship. Your airbending friend sure did a number on us. So young yet so very powerful." He chuckles, " How long have you two been friends?"

" I honestly only knew him for three days." I said as we walked down a hallway, some guards stood against the walls and I shivered, they had to be watching us. " He's great."

We come above out on the deck, some soldiers spoke or stood next to each other, watching me. They had to, I could feel their eyes watching me and whatever I did, probably to strike me down if I did something bad or whenever they pleased.

"WHAT IS HE DOING UP HERE!" I turn to the voice to see the prince advancing towards me with narrowed eyes. He seemed very angry that I was up here. Uncle Iroh stood in the way and smiles to his nephew. " I have decided to let Mirza to come up and enjoy some fresh air, he needed it. The poor boy was cooked up in his room." Uncle said as he dismissed the prince. " You should host your guest in a polite way, Prince Zuko."

" Uncle!" Zuko seemed peeved that it was his own family member that had let me out of the cage, " He isn't a guest on my ship. He's a hostage or even better, he's bait."

" Now, Prince Zuko." Uncle Iroh began scolding him about how to behave while in front of a guest as I stared away from them to an upcoming boarding island. Many Fire Nation ships were boarding at the island. I felt like my nerves were on fire, so many fire soilders..so many ships..

" You!" I yelped when my arm was yanked and I looked into the eyes of the Prince, they were so intimating and angry. " Don't even think of trying to run away from me either, you're the key to helping me catch the Avatar. You try to run and I will drag you back here." His eyes narrowed even more, " Is that clear Peasant?"

" Mirza."

" What?"

" My name is not peasant or anything, It's Mirza. It means prince." I muttered as my gaze shifted to the floor. " I like to be called that, if you don't mind Prince Zuko."

He was quiet before he let go of me, turning his back to us as he walked away. I sigh shakingly, that Prince was just so close and so scary when he gets mad. Rubbing my arm I looked to Iroh who seemed to be lost in thought, " Uncle?"

" Prince Zuko has never walked away before when someone speaks up to him. It's usually a shouting match.." He muttered, I must've been lucky or the Prince would've taken my head off. " Just stick close to us and don't speak up to other firebenders, as far as they know, you could be a firebender." Iroh said giving my arm a soft squeeze and a smile, I smiled back, a bit timidly and flinched when the front part of the ship connected to land, a loud coming from below. " Come, before Prince Zuko yells at us for not catching up." 

I follow, my gaze to the ground as the pointy part of the ship lands and we walked down the stairs. My mind drifted back to my thoughts as we walked, I can faintly hear Zuko ordering Iroh to hurry with the repairs. _Katara, Sokka, Aang? Are you guys safe? Eating enough for all of you? How far are you guys, if I screamed loud enough, would you hear me? Are you guys thinking about me?_

I yelp when I noticed Iroh stopped walking, looking up I see Zuko turned towards us with narrowed eyes. " Don't mention his name on theses docks. Once word gets out that the Avatar is alive, every firebender would be looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way." He said sternly before flinching when a new voice interrupted. " Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A older man asked, walking towards us, arms behind his back and had the same hair style as General Iroh's.

" Captain Zhou." Zuko huffed, fixing his arms, crossed and over his chest. I watched, eyebrow raised and freezed up when his eyes looked over me then back to Zuko. This guy was creepy and it showed. " It's Commander now." Zhou replies then looked over Iroh, giving a polite bow. " General Iroh, Great hero of our nation."

" Retired General." Iroh politely corrected and gave a tiny bow back with a small smile. Zhou looked over to me and I stared back, my heart thumping harshly against my chest as I felt his heated gaze observing me and it took everything in me from not running away into the ship and into the jail cell I was in. " Who might this be? I slave?"

" He's nothing." Prince Zuko interrupts and I glanced at him and saw his eyes narrowed at Zhou. " Nothing more, nothing less. A slave, a tribute if you will." Even though his words hurt, and lowered my self-worth a bit, he was trying to get the Commander away from me. 

" I see.." Commander Zhou wasn't convinced, the look in his eyes basically beamed with suspicion. " The Fire Lord's brother and son with the guest added, are welcomed guest anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

" Our ship is being repaired." Iroh gestures to the ship behind us and Zhou hummed, " That's a quite a bit of damaged." He replies after his eyes wondered over the ship. " Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." 

_A 12 year old kid basically made us crash into an iceberg, why wouldn't he believe us?_

"Uncle, tell Commander Zhou what happened." Iroh blinked and looked at his nephew then the Commander.

" Yes! I will do that.." Iroh seemed nervous and made gestures, never really looking at Zhou as he spoke. " It was incredible, _what did we crash or something?"_

" Yes, we did, right into an Iceberg, It was my fault, I did try to escape..being a...slave..and..all.." I blurted out which surprised Zuko and Zhou. Zhou's gaze was on me and I smiled, a bit sheepishly and licked my dry lips. My hands playing with the hem of my new red shirt. That guy was so intimidating and I didn't like the looks that came over his face. 

" Really? The trip near the water tribes must've been amazing, especially when you have a cute slave like this one . Care to tell more over drinks?" He leans closer to my face but his words were directed at Zuko, it had to be. I felt a hand yank mine and began pulling me away, I looked to see Zuko who looked away. 

" Sorry but we have to go." Zuko excused but Iroh pipped up. " Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhou your respect." Iroh said as I looked over to the old man who shakes his head, damnit, Fire Nation people were too damn respectful to their own. I looked to Iroh then Zuko's hand, it clenched tightly with mine and my face heated up, not on purpose.

I've never held another boy's hand before. Of course, I held Sokka's, Katara's and other peoples hands but not with someone new and attractive, a firebender no less but hand holding with someone else never really made me feel anything. His hands were warm, very warm and I liked the sensation but knew what it meant. He was angry and beyond it perhaps, if we stay longer in Zhou's presence. Having no idea what to do, I moved our hands and my thumb rubbed over Prince Zukos knuckles and gave his hand a squeeze.

" We would be honored to join you." Iroh accepted before walking passed him. " Do you have any ginseng tea?" Both older men walked away and Prince Zuko lets go of my hand, growling and firebending out an arch before marching right behind the men. I turn to head back to the ship but yelp once more when my hand was grabbed.

" Oh no, If I have to endure it then you should be too." Prince Zuko snapped as he yanked me towards the direction of Zhou's ship. So close to being locked up damnit. We walked to a large tent, my hand shaking a bit as we entered, too much red and fire symbols, too much of them. Three chairs sat around the table and Zuko pushed me into the one that sat across the two others and Zuko took the one on my right. 

_Oh, Katara, Aang, Sokka, where are you now?_

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"..And by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Commander Zhou went on about some special attack on the Earth Kingdom, I tried to daydream or recall things mentally, I couldn't and wouldn't believe this. Those monsters. I was apart of those monsters. " The Fire Lord would finally claim victory in this war." Zhou finished with a smirk.

" If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" Prince Zuko snapped angrily and I looked to him then away when Zhou came, sitting down beside Zuko with a smirk. I feel, that he was going to anger Zuko.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhou asked and the weapons on the wall falls, thanks to Iroh's curiosity. " Oops, my fault entriely." Iroh apologized and walked back with a faint smile.

" We haven't found him yet." Zuko replied cooly.

" Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders." His expression turned soured and eyes narrowed. " Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive?" He questioned.

" No..." Zuko looked away from the man. " Nothing."

This man must've been bad news if Prince Zuko isn't saying a thing.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. " Zhou stood up and over Zuko, anxiety bubbles up from within my stomach, _don't say a thing, he has nothing on you, don't blow up._ I uttered mentally, Prince Zuko is someone that seemed to blow up. " If you have an _ounce_ of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found. " Zhou said as he moved closer to Zuko's face with a scowl.

Zuko's eyes peered to me then to Zhou. " I haven't _found_ anything." His eyes narrowed, " It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long ago." Prince Zuko's tone was soft but taunting, like how Zhou was with Zuko at first. " Come on Uncle, Mirza, we're going." Zuko said as he began walking to the exit as I did, hurrying behind him but stopped when the guards moved to block us. Another solider walks up tp Zhou. " Commander Zhou, we interrogated the crew as you instructed, They confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escaped."

There it was, the fear and anxiety coming back, bubbling in my stomach, knots and knots twirling in me. They knew, they knew Aang was alive, the Avatar was back and news of this would certainly reach the Fire Lord.

" Now..remind me.." Zhou started, I kept my gaze away and staring at the curtain behind the guards. " How was your ship damaged?" He asked, his hot breath against my ear and my hands began to shake wildly, " It isn't polite to lie to me, water slave. Sit down or else." I don't move, my heart was beating too harshly, I was scared. This man can and will kill me if I do something wrong.

" Go," Zuko turns to me, his eyes soften a tiny bit, I could see it. " We'll chat for a while.." gulping, we sit down, guards stood beside Zuko and one behind me, as Zhou paced in front of us, hands behind his back. " So a twleve-year-old bested you and your firebenders?" he stops and barely glanced at us, " You're more pathetic then I thought." 

" I underestimated him once, and but it will _not_ happen again."

" No, it will not. Because you won't have a second chance. "

This surprised Prince Zuko and a little myself, did he have the authority to take over Zuko's mission at all or even tell him what to do? Zuko is a prince, from the royal family and Zhou works for them or well, under Zuko's father. I don't want to see Aang captured but Zhou had no reason to be giving orders to Zuko at all. _I rather spend my life with Prince Zuko then this creep._

" Commander Zhou, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-" Zuko is interupted when Zhou turns towards him sharply, letting an arch of fire out in front of him. 

" And FAILED! Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now." Zhou said sharply as he walked up to him intimidatingly. My eyes on Prince Zuko, waiting for some shouting or breathing fire or whatever fire benders do when they're anger. As I suspected, Zuko launched himself towards Zhou but two guards grabbed him and held him back. 

" Keep them here." Zhou orders before leaving, I watched the man then back at Zuko. I should've spoken up for the Prince but then again, the guy did kidnap me and prevented me from leaving with my friends. Once Zhou was gone, Zuko kicks the table over. 

" Really?" I said with a shake of my head, the prince has bad anger issues but thank god it was aimed at the table.

" More tea please." Iroh requested, finally speaking up since the whole ordeal. I watched Zuko huff and glared at the exit, his golden eyes burning with anger and resentment. I looked to him then away, hand holding my head up as I stared at the ceiling. _What are you guys doing? Better I hope._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" My search Party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." Zhou announced as he enters the tent, hands on his hips as he stared down at us. I looked to him and then Zuko when he asked, " Why? Are you worried that I'll try and stop you?"

Zhou began laughing, and I shake my head, why the heck did he find this funny?

" You? Stop me? Impossible." Zhou said coldy. This made Zuko angry and I flinched as he stood up, almost getting in Zhou's face. " Don't underestimate me, Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you! " Zuko snapped harshly as I stood up along with Iroh, mine was worry that the two would engage in combat while in the highly flammable tent. 

" Prince Zuko, that's enough." Iroh scolded sternly. He didn't want a fight in the tent as well, we wanted the same thing. Though, I did wanted Zuko to be hurt a bit. 

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you. " Zhou snarled at the prince. My eyes widen, a father that doesn't want you? How cruel. 

" But he does." I said, my eyes looking at Zhou, " He's banished, like you say but he's still a prince. He's your prince and as your prince, you do as you say. You're not married into royalty, so what if you have skill? You have not connection or real power." Zhou's face twisted into a snarl, when I spoke my part finally, he growls and flings his fist to my feet and fire came out. Gasping, I moved back as Zuko moved from his place in front of me. 

" You should teach him some manners, or his tongue might be burnt." Zhou snarled, Prince Zuko said nothing but didn't move away from me, which I was grateful for. "If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation. " 

"That's not true. " Zuko disagreed with his own snarl. 

" You have a scar to prove it."

" Maybe you would like one to match." Zuko barks, getting into Zhou's face, I would've flinch but Zhou didn't move a muscle. 

" Is that a challege?" Zhou asked mockingly, his posture switched like he was the one getting ready for a fight. " An Agni Kai. At sunset." Prince Zuko said, eyes narrowed. 

" Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle and slave will do. " Zhou said as he parted from the tent. Iroh watched his nephew worrdily, heck, I was worried too and I don't even know what an Agni Kai is. Sounded spicy. "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh questioned as a soft frown grace his older features. My gaze landed on Zuko, a frown of my own on my face. What was it? Some dual?

" I will never forget." Zuko replies, his voice dark and hidden within it was something else. Something I couldn't grasp yet. " You should've stayed quiet." I looked to Zuko who stared at me, eyebrows pinched. " I don't need help from someone who doesn't understand the situation."

" But, you were being talked down, you're a prince are you not?" I asked, arms crossed over my chest with a frown on my own, blowing some hair away from my face. His eyebrow rose a bit, like he thought I was stupid. " Of course, I am. What d-"

" There, you admitted it, you're a prince. Banished, gay, stupid or ugly, you're still a prince even when some jerk says you're not. Now..." I looked at Iroh's amused face and Zuko's curious one. " What's an agni kai?"

" You don't know..what's an agni kai?" Prince Zuko repeated, " How do you not know your culture."

" My culture has been Southern water tribe since birth. Not a lot of firebenders out in the snow." Iroh chuckles before looking at me, a smile on his lips. " What?"

" Nothing, an agni kai is If one person has a dispute with another person, he or she may challenge the other person to an Agni Kai. If the challenge is accepted, the two combatants move to either an official dueling area or whatever open area is available, such as a parade ground or plaza. Who ever wins burns the other, a mark of defeat." Iroh explains, " And this will be Prince Zuko's second agni kai.."

" I'll be fine." Zuko said as he shakes his head, " let's go get ready." He leaves, Iroh and I share a look, before following after the prince.

  
_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" Remember your fire bending basics Prince Zuko." Iroh said calmly, as he looked at his newphew, I stood beside him, playing with the hem of my shirt again, the place was so big and Zhou looked like he wasn't about to loose. " They are your greatest weapons."

" I refuse to let him win." Zuko replies as he stood up from his crouching postion. The cloth fallen off and my eyes roamed on Zuko's frame before looking at Zhou, he was more intimdating, the air felt so dry and scary. " Zuko.." I muttered, his ear perked a bit but he doesn't turn to me. 

" Good luck." Zuko walked towards the center as did Zhou, I watched with wide eyes as the gong rings. The kept their poses and seemed to stare at each other, waiting for the first move. Of course, it goes to Zuko who shoots a powerful fire blast from his hand and at Zhou who moved to the left to dodge it and back to the right when Zuko aimed at his spot. Zuko moved from his spot, letting out huffs as he shot fire at Zhou but Zhou moves from the flames. Once Zuko sent a powerful blast at him, Zhou crossed his arms over himself and takes the blast but disperses the fire with his own groan. I can see Zuko panting heavily and lifts his leg and shoots a large flame at Zhou who manages to disperse it as well.

" He's amazing.." I said, watching the fight between two men, my eyes were on Zuko who kept trying to leave a mark or even move Zhou away. " Their moves.."

" You seem to enjoy the fighting but refuse to use your own bending." Iroh said, his hands covered by his sleeves. " Why is that?"

" I don't like using it because it brings bad memories to me and my people." I answered, they weren't technically my people, fully at least. They killed Katara's and Sokka's mother, stolen waterbenders from their home and much worst, they blinded me.

I kept my eyes on the fight as Zuko shot flames at Zhou who deflected them and even parted Zuko's stream of flame. Zuko is left panting and Zhou smirks seeing this too. " Basics Zuko, break his root!"Iroh called out, Zhou pressed his foot down and shot a fire blash at Zuko who cuts the blast by two. He moves back because of the force. Zhou attempts it again with double fist and Zuko cuts it. Zhou repeats it which knocks Zuko farther and father until the double blast like last time, it successfully pushes Zuko down onto the ground.

" His root...root..." I muttered, I observed quite a bit, seeing Zhou launch more fire, he stomped his foot down everytime, just like an Earthbender would do. That was his root. I watched as Zhou walked closer to Zuko who was still on the ground. He launches into the air, landing by Zuko, and shot fire at the prince's head. Seeing it was going to hit him, panic came hitting me in the chest. " ZUKO, HIS FEET! KNOCK HIM OFF HIS ROOTS!"

Zuko moved, and swipes Zhou's feet from under him making the man stumble to his feet and Zuko stood up. With using his feet, Zuko slides fire towards Zhou's feet making the older man gasp and move back each time, trying to advoid the fire but Zuko kept shoot. 

" Not bad, only few would see Zhou's roots." Iroh complimented as he watched the fight, a grin came onto my face. He kept stomping his feet which was obivious of course but his moves matched and Earth bender.

I watched the fight and finally, he kicks fire at Zhou who moved back, falling and rolled to his side then on his back, in pain. " Is he gonna burn him?" I whispered, Iroh doesn't respond. Zuko stood over him , arms position to burn the man who taunted Zuko and us the moment we got there, both breathing heavily and waiting for the next move like they did in the beginning.

" DO IT!" Zhou snapped and with a growl, Zuko hit the space beside Zhou's head. He didn't do it, he didn't and that made me feel happy. He wasn't like other firebenders who would've taken the shot. He pants slightly as I walked up to him with the vest he had taken off, my eyes on Zhou who looked annoyed and angry. 

"That's it? Your father raised a coward. " Zhou snapped as I offered Zuko his vest back, Zuko slowly takes it and wipes his face with it. 

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back. " Zuko said, sternly before turning away with me following after him. Despite him wanting Aang for his father, he was really something. " Wipe that look off your face." Zuko glanced at me as I smiled, " What look?"

" Th-"

Oops! This image does not follow our content guidelines. To continue publishing, please remove it or upload a different image.

I hear a angry shout and turn to see fire heading towards us making my eyes widen and a gasp, leave my mouth. Zhou would've burn us for sure if Iroh didn't intervene by shoving him back by his foot. My heart pumping rapidly and I watched as Iroh looked at Zhou with a frown. Zuko goes, growling but Iroh stops him.

" No prince Zuko, do not taint your victory." Iroh stated, I moved too, pulling his arm back as well, he was really sweaty. Iroh turns back to Zhou, " So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful." His tone condsending and cold. "Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious." With that we parted, and I let go of Zuko's arm as we walked back to our ship.

" Did you really mean that, Uncle? " Zuko asked once we were earshot away from the creep, a smile on my lips as we walked. 

" Of course. Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite. " Iroh said with a smile. " And you will begin your firebending training tommorw, Mirza. Bright and early."

" That's good." I said before stopping and looking at the older man with wide eyes, I can't! " I-I can't, Iroh, with all due respect but I simply can't."

" Mirza, it took you seconds while it took Zuko minutes to figure out Zhou's roots. You held such amazement and wonder about your own element, that it reminded me of a child. I can't force you but believe me, firebending will help you in the long run, it's just like waterbending really or as you saw Earth bending with Zhou." Iroh said with a smile, " Don't you wish to do what Zuko did, under a different circumstance?"

_Do I? Firebenders are bad, scary and murderous..they are something to be shamed on and not to be trusted..but when I saw them..fighting..I felt..so connected..with the fire that scares me..that..flame..like it was natural for me to like them...I'm just..scared.._

" I do, Iroh..I'm just scared..of them..and myself.." I said, looking down, they were too dangerous.

" Don't be.." Prince Zuko said as he walked a bit ahead of us. " The flames scare you because you don't understand them. You shouldn't fear them, they should empower you." He never turns to look at me.

I kept looking down, not because I was nervous but because my face felt hot and it might've looked red or pink. 

Do flames really empower you? Or do they destroy you?


	4. chapter 3

" Again! Show me your roar."

Since this early morning, Iroh has been trying to teach me the most basic firebending move for me, a child move that early children-benders did. The roar, for a fire bender, fire escaping my lips as I roared, that's what I was told at least. My fire was barely there, small flames always came out my mouth.

I turn around, facing away from Iroh and roared loudly, from my stomach and chest, the noise came out but the flames weren't there. A few inches of fire but nothing more or less. I stared at the direction we were going, feeling my cheeks burn a bit in embarrassment. I've never officially trained my fire, I could light things up or scare off wild animals away with a simple flick but never actually used it. I always had my whip as a weapon.

_You're pathetic_ my mind snarled, _Can't even perform a simple roar. If you can't do that, how can you protect Katara and Sokka or spirits forbid, the Avatar?_

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking beside me, I see Iroh, smiling lightly. " Don't worry, with a few exercises and training, you'll be fire bending in no time." He said assuring, I almost believed him. " Maybe we should calm down and have a nice up of jasmine tea." A guard who heard him left the deck and inside, assumingly to get the tea. 

" I'm sorry for wasting your time Iroh." I said as I looked over to him, " This is..just so big to me. Being able to use fire without thinking the village might kick me out or murder me." It had to be, the fear of being kicked out and alone, stopped me. The fear of burning one of my friends. The fear of the fire turning on me. 

" You're not wasting my time." He assured me with a fatherly smile on his face. " Is it because of what it stands for or is it the reason for your peeper?" He asked, gesturing to my eye which I looked away, " I see...sit down.." I looked to him to see the guard coming back with two cups, a steaming teapot and a bowl of sugar for the teas if needed be. There was also some red pastries next two it, which made my stomach growl a bit. With the small table, I sat down across from Iroh who sits behind it, and inhales deeply as the guard set the tray down. " Take a pastry, strawberry cream cu-" I didn't listen to him as I picked one and bite into it, humming at the sweet and sugary taste making me sigh happily.

" A sweet tooth huh? So was Zuko when he was younger, always heading for the sweets. Sweet Ursa would always scold him for eating them too much..but never stopped him." Iroh recalled, though, I perked up a bit, _Ursa? Who was she? an older sister or grandmother? mother perhaps?_ " Ursa was his mother." Iroh said and I looked to him, eyebrow raised, " I saw that curious look on your face and I had to answer. Ursa is Prince Zuko's mother, Fire Lady of the Fire Nation."

" You said was, what happened?" I asked as I take a bite from the strawberry cupcake making another blissful sigh escape my lips. 

" Nobody knows, as far we know, Ursa was..exiled..this is another matter, but for now, lets move onto another topic." He said as he poured us tea and he picked up his, inhaling the smoke with a hum. " You think fire bending is fueled by hatred, anger and rage? Most people have come to understood that's what fire is. The hundred year war tainted the element." Iroh explained, as I looked at my cup of tea, my hunger for the sweets gone. That's what I understood for years, fire bending stood for those three traits. Traits that I hated, I held myself back from becoming too aggressive or too mean to anyone, especially if they deserved it. I became more timid, docile, and shy as I grew up.

" Yes, I've always thought of fire like that, fueled by the things I'm not. I'm not harsh, I do not hate anyone nor do I have anger for anyone or anything. Well maybe for the Fire Nation but who doesn't?" I said as I sipped the tea, before adding some sugar, it needed it. 

" Fire isn't about those traits, of course, some rage could fuel fire but it mainly came from the sun or volcanic activity. People with an iron will and determination usually conjure up the best flames. I've seen your determination to keep your tribe safe, even if it meant giving yourself up as a fake waterbender. Though, I can see you were thinking as a water bender, the water element and it's tribe symbolizes love and community." Iroh said as he takes a sip of his tea, " Especially in the face of change, the love you feel for your friends and the love of your tribe. Now, it's your turn to change. From water to fire, it doesn't mean you have to change the way you are."

I stared at him, eyebrows furrowed as I stared down into the tea, the mist felt good hitting my face, I could smell the flavor, lovely. Change the way I am? Change myself in order to adapt with fire, the element that had practically made everyone fear it. It is a age of war, so me being timid and passive, wasn't going to keep me alive. " What about the other two? Like wind and earth?"

" Hm, Air Nomads symbolizes freedom, especially with things concerning the world around them. People with a great sense of humor." I chuckled along with him, that explains Aang's flamboyant attuide. " The Earth Kingdom symbolizes endurance and diversity. Every element helps people gain wisdom by understanding one and other, if you think about one element than all, you'll become stale and unbalanced."

" So this is what the avatar is? A representative for all of the elements?" I asked, it made sense, in order to be the Avatar, one would need to learn all four. All four different cultures and bending types, in order to bring peace among everyone.

" In a sense, yes, for you, you need to slowly transition into fire bending instead of thinking as a water bender or earth bender, wind bender either. It's about a Non-bender into a bender." He explained as he takes another sip. 

" Tea is just like the elements if you think about it." I blurted out, trying to calm my mind about the new information that I got about the four elements. He raised an eyebrow at me, and placed his cup down. " Plants come from the earth, fire warms the tea, water dilutes the plant and air makes the steam rise."

Iroh seemed to think for a couple minutes, before a wide grin appeared on his face. " You are absolutely right! That's a much easier comparison."

" Thanks, Iroh." I replied as I take a sip of my tea, humming at the taste. Learning how to finally bend without fear sounded better now when I understood the true meaning of fire. Desire and determination, I wouldn't say my will was strong. It was a start of it. " I think I want to continue my training now. Could you tell me while you're enjoying your tea?" I asked as I stood up and placed the empty tea cup down on the table.

" Of course, Now, start by taking deep and long breaths. The fire will be well controlled with these types of exercises. It opens the lungs." Iroh instructed before watching me.

I take deep breaths, inhaling, exhaling, inhaling. I repeated the cycle, and I felt something warm and fuzzy inside. It felt good and warm, eyes closed as I did the breathing exercises. _Feel, don't fear, feel, don't fear.._ I mentally chanted and I took a deep breath, holding it there. There was something, a spark within my lungs, it was warm and welcoming. I could feel the spark draw me in, coaxing me to touch it, let It hug me, let it hold me. It's telling me to touch it, to embrace it.

I did, and sparks within me boomed.

" Do it." Iroh encouraged and I open my mouth, roaring as loud as I can, and within my eyesight, I watched as a huge rush of fire escape my mouth and into the sky. 

" That was magnificent, wonderful! So much power on your fifth roar." Iroh said, clapping his hands together as he walked towards me. " With more practice, I'll have you bending circles around Prince Zuko." Iroh said as he offered me a gentle smile, which I returned back to him. " I'll really appricate that."

Before Iroh could say something, a solider walked behind him, leaning down and whispered something into the older man's ear. I couldn't hear any of it, but the expression on Iroh's face meant bad news. The solider walked away, and Iroh sighs. " Something bad happened, didn't it?" I asked as the older man nods.

" It seems so, come, we must alert Prince Zuko." Iroh said as he began walking, obediently, I followed behind.

Once we came upon Prince Zuko's door, Iroh opens it slowly. The room was dark and the only light was from the hallway and the candles on Zuko's meditation table. " The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said, strangely calm for once.

" Well, there is news, prince Zuko." Iroh said as he opens the door fully, I could peek inside to see the Prince. " But you may not like it, don't get too upset."

" Uncle.." Zuko drawls out first, " You taught me to keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it."

" Okay then...We have no idea where he is." Flames from the candles instantly went up and I lean back. I knew he wasn't going to take the news well.

" WHAT?!" Zuko snapped as he stood up and glared at Iroh who opened his fan and waved it against himself, " You should really open a window in here." he commented, as Zuko yanked the map. " give me see the map." Zuko unrolls it and looked over it. " There are multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he's impossible to track down."

" How am I going to find him uncle? He's clearly a master at invasive maneuvering." Zuko said, and I chuckled, a 12 year old, being a master of losing Zuko? Heh.

" Oh? What do you find so funny about this situation, Peasant?" Zuko snapped as he looked over to me, I shrank a bit back. " Do YOU know where's he going?" Zuko asked as he walked closer to me and I smile, a shy one and shook my head. He groans and rubbed his hands against his face, " Whatever, both of you get out of my way." He sits back in his spot, taking deep breaths. " I need to think for a while." I watched him a bit before feeling a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see Iroh smiling and gestures to follow. I do, shutting the door softly behind us. 

" You'll get use to it." Iroh said as we walked down the corridor. " Zuko just has some..tantrums at times but he's working on it." I stared at the older man with a raised eyebrow, as far as I've seen, the Prince wasn't really working on them, he was usually holding his tongue especially around that creepy guy. " Do I expect you to leave us for the Avatar?" Iroh asked opening the door to a room, it was simple and clean for the most part, it even had some fire nation aesthetic decor in it. 

" I wish to see my friends," I said, as we walked in, my eyes glancing around at everything in awe, there was even a soft looking bed too with my now dried clothes on it. I went touching over the blue clothes and smile, finally some familiarity with this. " Though, if I were to fight..for them, My whip wouldn't be enough anymore. Plus, learning about my culture here is.. opening my mind about the Fire nation, more before the hundred year war."

" I see, well, I'll be above if you need me." Iroh said from behind me as I picked up my clothes about to head towards my 'room' but he stops me. " What are you doing? This is your room now." Iroh said as I gasp a bit, this was my room? On the Fire nation ship? Cool. " Heh, Have fun, and please do..relax on the bed, one of the best mattress on board. You're lucky we found one for you." Iroh said with a smile as he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

When he did, I turn and fall onto of the soft mattress and sigh, my muscles untensing while I laid on their, nuzzling against the nice mattress. _Wow this..is better than my sleeping bag and blanket at home..so..soft.._ Ithought as my eyes slowly closed, _I miss home.._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

** THIRD POV: **

_" PLEASE STOP! He's just a baby!"_

_" I finished my work under my Fire Lord, the evidence needs to be destroyed."_

_" F-Fire Lord? You WERE working under him! I knew it!"_

_" If you knew it, then you were a fool for staying."_

_" W-Wait! NOT THE KNI-"_

Mirza jolts up and gasped, he covered his blind eye with his hand as he gasped for air. _Those voices..they..they sounded so familiar but I can't remember where..and then..something about a knife.._ The firebender flinched when there was a knock at his metal door. He turns to see a shadow underneath it, " Hello?" 

" It's time for lunch, The Prince wants you to join him and General Iroh." The guard said, " You've been sleeping for a full day, you must be starved." Mirza said nothing as the guard walked away, he stood up and wiped the drool he just noticed, he used his sleeve to clean off his chin. _What was that dream about? Why now? Were the spirits trying to tell me something?_ Mirza thought as he slowly slid off his Fire nation clothes. Mirza looked over his water tribe clothes before slowly putting them on, he looked over the clothes and smelled them. He almost sighed when they didn't smell like home anymore, they smelled like something sweet.

" I shouldn't keep them long, knowing Prince Zuko would have my head." Mirza said as he walked out, fixing his hair as he began walking towards the dinning area. He found the area and they're heads were turned towards him. " You're late." Zuko said bluntly, Mirza rolled his eyes a bit as he sat down beside Iroh. " You two have been asleep all day. Uncle, I can understand but with you, I expect you to be trainning."

" Why do you expect me to train?" Mirza asked, as he kept his gaze on the table a bit, not wanting to anger the Prince into fire bending at him. " It's not like I'm gonna fight for you. You're not my Prince."

" WHY YOU-" Zuko started up, he only stops when he noticed the look that Uncle was giving him. " Pft, Like I need you to fight for me." Zuko huffed, as he watched the server came towards them with the cooked food, the man placed their lunch down and Iroh began eating his fill as Mirza ate his own, taking small bites of the rich first. _Why does he eat so little? No wonder the peasant is light._ " Eat more or you'll slow me down." Zuko said as another man came out with his cooked fish.

" Prince Zuko, I've caught word of where the Avatar is." The server said, he stood up holding the tray close to him. "He is currently on Kiyoshi Island." Without another word, the server left.

"The avatar is on Kiyoshi Island?" Zuko said to himself as he turns towards his Uncle whom finished his own food. " Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time." Zuko turns to walk away to ready himself.

" Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked, pointing at the steaming fish. Zuko turns around, snatching it off the table. " I was going to save it for later!" Zuko snapped as he walked away with his plate. Mirza watched him then to Iroh, he breaks off a piece of his warm bread and offered it to the older man, Iroh smiles in appreciation and takes it. " Thank you." He said bitting into it. Mirza smiles as he sips his water before looking at the general. " Iroh? May I come?" He asked.

" I thought you said that you were staying?" Iroh said, " Did something changed your mind?"

" Oh! No, I am, I..just want to see them and make sure they're taking care of themselves." Mirza said with a smile as he finished his rice portion, he could hear the rumble of guards walking by. Iroh only smiles, as he bites into the bread then swallowing. "You're a good brother." Iroh said, as Mirza chuckles. 

" I'm not their brother, I'm their friend." Mirza corrected with a smile. Iroh chuckles as he stood up, to go prepare the rhinos like Zuko ordered. " You don't have to be blood to be their brother, Mirza, as of now, you seem to be the only family they have out here." Iroh leaves as Mirza smiles a bit. They did have family out there, their father was out there somewhere fighting against people like himself. Though, the thought of being their brother made his face lit up a bit. 

Mirza stood up and walked out, intending to get his own things together to see them. To see his family again for a brief moment. 

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The Island was beautiful, Mirza has never seen so much green before and the trees looked nice too with snow dripping from them. The snow too, how Mirza missed it, and he wanted to touch some but Zuko didn't let him. Mirza sat behind the Prince on the rhino, there were two guards on each rhino. Sadly, Mirza had gotten the worst one out of them all as a rider. His eyes glanced around at the small village, no villager in sight either but he saw some heads peeked and hid back inside. 

" COME OUT AVATAR!" Zuko yelled, glancing around. " You can't hide forever!" No one moved a muscle to come out or made any sound in fear that they might catch on fire or worst. " Find him." Zuko orders and Mirza glanced around, trying to see if he could spot his friends but nothing. _Maybe they already left, they're safer if they did_ Mirza thought.

" Do you see them?" Zuko asked, barely glancing at Mirza, he felt the peasant moving a bit, looking around. " Don't lie."

" No. Nope, maybe they left?" Mirza said, " We can go back to the ship and hurry after them, we can leave the Island and village at peace, no need for violence." Mirza offered the idea, not liking the idea of hurting people for answers. Zuko went to snap at Mirza but before he did, a woman warriors came out and began fighting the Fire nation guards. They were dressed as Avatar Kiyoshi, and fighting with the guards with sharp golden fans. Mirza was amazed and turns to see a woman about to hit him and Zuko off. " Wa-" His startled plead startled Zuko himself whom turns to see the woman about to hit them with her fans. Zuko blew out flames at the woman but she dodged them with ease. 

She jumped up to get to Zuko and Mirza but Zuko pulled the reigns of the rhino and the rhino flung her with his tai. " Sorry!" Mirza called after making Zuko growl under his breath, " Stop saying sorry to people who tries to attack us." Zuko said as he shot flames at her, but before he could, another woman blocked it. Mirza saw the woman and instantly knew who he was. 

" Sokka!" Mirza smiles as the boy turns to him, " Mirza!" Mirza slides off as Zuko is shoved off by two warriors from above. Mirza rushed to the boy hugging him and Sokka hugs back, only to pull back. " Come on, you need to go find Katara and Aang, we need to le-" Sokka began, as the another warrior and Suki rushed towards Zuko. " No, wait, Sokka, I'm not going with you guys." Mirza said, holding Sokka's gloved hand. The Southern tribe boy turns towards his friend with wide eyes. 

" You didn't betray us, did you!?"

" No! Of course not, it's jus-" Before Mirza could finish, Zuko knocks the warrior off and got on his hands, spinning while shooting fire out his feet. It knocks back Suki and the other female warrior. Sokka takes his fan's out about to hit him but Zuko flings him over his shoulder with ease. 

" Nice try Avatar." Zuko said as he walked into the middle of the empty village, his eyes glaring around for any sort of movement. " But these little girls can't save you."

" HEY! OVER HERE!" Zuko turns to see the avatar standing there with his staff out front like he was going to protect everyone. " Finally." Zuko said as Mirza helped Sokka and the girl up, Zuko began attacking Aang and Mirza was just helping his friend and his new female friend up. Once Mirza had them from behind the house, he watched the fight go on as Sokka parted with his new female friend. 

" So, you're staying?" Sokka asked, shaking off the shock feeling, he turns to see Mirza leaning against the wall of the wooden house. " Mirza, did they do anything to you to make you stay?" Sokka asked, placing his hand on Mirza's shoulders. 

" Yeah, his uncle, Zuko's, he's teaching me how to firebend." Mirza answered, glancing at his friend just as Aang took off into the air with the glider. " I'm learning more things about my culture, things I would've never known if I stayed home." Mirza said as the guards fought back against the girls in warrior unifroms. 

" Then why did you come out?" Sokka asked, a bit susioiusly, " You could've stayed on that ship."

" I wanted to see my family, and see how well you two are." Mirza answered with a smile as he noticed Zuko marching towards him. " I'll see you guys soon okay? We will be reuinted." Mirza said, " Go, now!" Mirza walked towards him as Sokka watched, a smile on his own face despite the sad look he had when Mirza was taken once more. He watched as Mirza was yanked onto the rhino. Sokka leaves, getting onto Appa and into the air, flying over the burning village.

" Where were you? Where's the avatar?" Zuko asked as he shoved Mirza on the rhino. " WELL?"

" Oh, he's flying right over us." Mirza said, pointing at the flying bison passing them. Zuko snapped his head up, " TO THE SHIP! WE CAN'T HAVE FALL BEHIND!" Zuko said, getting onto the rhino, Mirza shoved behind him. The guards returns behind Zuko on their own rhinos, and they made their way towards the ship but before they can board, water fell from above. Mirza ignored it and how it made his southern water tribe clothes cling to him, he watched Aang ride the water monster. 

" Heh, way to go," Mirza whispered as he heard the sizzle of fire going out and cracking behind him. Zuko was mad, steaming a bit literally came off himself. He hurried into the ship, grasping Mirza by his wrist and yanked him inside. Mirza winced, saying, " Ow, Ow, Ow,-" All the way into the ship and was thrown into his room. The half-blind fire-bender winced as he falls to his butt. 

" OW!" Mirza winced as he lands, " Prince Zu-"

" You are to stay here!" Zuko shouted, annoyance growing on him. " If I can't get rid of you or make you tell me where the Avatar is going then you can stay in here and rot away like the little peasant you are." Mirza winced, keeping his head down a bit, grimcing. " What? Have nothing-"

" I'm sorry." Mirza said, interrupting the Prince, " I didn't mean to just leave, I wanted to check up on my friends. It's been so long since I've seen them, I just wanted to tell them I was fine, they're like family to me." Zuko stared down at the other and rubbed his eye a bit, in that submissive postion the guy was giving, he looked really apologetic but Zuko saw himself on that day, in the same way, begging his own forgiveness before the strike to his face.

" Whatever, stay in here, I don't want to see your face." Zuko growls as he yanked the door closed as Mirza winced a bit. He slowly stood up and saw another pair of Fire Nation clothes on his new bed. Mirza removed his now wet clothes now, and began changing back into the Fire Nation clothes and laid on his bed. His dark hair sprawled around him as he stared at the metal ceiling with a sigh escaping him. 

" Maybe tomorrow will be a good day." Mirza said to himself in a hopeful tone.


	5. chapter four

  
  
Mirza did what Prince Zuko wanted of him, to stay out of his way. He did it for the next few days, he even avoided looking at Zuko, fearing that the Prince would burn him if he were to speak out or to him. Mirza kept his head down and focus on the floor. This reminded Zuko of the servants at the Palace, this is how Azula liked her servants. They never talked to her, their eyes never meet her's and keep their hands folded. The perfect servant, Azula would say in that situation.  
  


Zuko was always up front with his servants, try to mimic his father's intimidating tone but he never succeeded. No, he was always polite to his servants, nice and more laid back with them then Azula and His father was. Zuko has always been the exact opposite of them, he was like his mother in so many ways. She was always polite and kind to the servants, despite Ozai's nasty chides to be firm with them. She ignored them, his mother continued to be kind to the end. Watching Mirza acting like that, made him a bit sick, Zuko felt sick and a bit guilty for making Mirza feel like that and how he acted like Azula. Iroh knew, he saw the slight change of expression everytime Zuko looked at Mirza.  
  


Iroh knew Mirza felt bad for what had happened on Kiyoshi island, for not helping his own fire nation or get info where the Avatar might hit next. Though, Mirza never talked about it, it affected his bending. The work they were doing to improve his fighting was lacking control. Like he had a million of things in his mind then training, things he shouldn't be thinking about in those moments. Iroh had tried talking to him but there was nothing, Mirza refused to say anything bad about Zuko or anything about the crown prince. 

Everything was just too tense on the ship. It was unbearable for Zuko and Iroh, most of the staff too  
  


" Listen, Water-tribe peasant, I-" Zuko frowns as he stared at Mirza's door, frown on his lips and fist raised. He wanted to apologize for snapping at the him and for assuming he would do something for the Prince. He acted like Azula, his cold and cunning sister, especially when it came to her servants and handmaidens. Shoving him down, acted coldly towards him without reason. " Wa-"

" I think he prefers to be called Mira." Zuko turns to his left to see Uncle Iroh walk towards him, hands together and covered with his long red sleeves. " And I think it's time to apologize to your friend Prince Zuko." 

" Uncle, the Water-peasant isn't my friend, far from it." Zuko said, shaking his head a bit making his ponytail sway behind him a bit. " I don't have friends, especially a water tribe peasant."

" Prince Zuko, when was the last time you even had a friend?" Iroh asked, eyebrow raised as Zuko snapped his head towards him with a scowl on his lips. His lips open to snap whatever came to mind but nothing came out his mouth. Zuko glared at the ground as his lips tighten into a deep frown. Zuko had no friends, well, he had a girlfriend but it was more for publicity at first before he gotten to know Mai. The other princes or noble boys were too stuck up to him or wanted to know him for their own gain. It was upsetting but true, the prince had no friends, none.

" Exactly." Iroh grins a bit, " So if you want his forgiveness, or for him to even look at you in the eye then I highly suggest that you start calling him by his birth name."

" Sure, sure," Zuko sighs as he pinched his nose. His uncle chuckles as he walked passed him and down the hallway. Once he was out of sight, Zuko looked at the metal door, staring at it distastefully. _A friend huh? Me and a water peasant? What has the world come to?_ Zuko thought, his fist clenching and unclenching a bit. _I don't need friends, I need the Avatar. Though, It would be good to have an ally on this trip..but..how.._

Zuko turns his head to see some servants on board, they walked passed him and he noticed the yet again soaked blue clothes of Mirza. " I think I know how to apologize now." Zuko said to himself, walking off and down the hallway. He needed to stop at the nearest village for a quick moment and intended to tell the captain that as he walked upstairs. 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Mirza rubbed his eyes, he was studying a scroll that was on the shelfs in there, reading and re-reading some fire nation history. Something that would bore him but he seemed content with what was written within it. He flinched when he heard a couple knocks on the door and turns towards it. " Who is it?" He asked.

" Zuko." The prince said as Mirza scrambled to close the scroll, throwing it at the bed and walked to the door. He wore his dry and borrowed clothes, his water bending clothes off to be washed and cleaned once more. " Hurry up, I don't have all day." Zuko huffed as Mirza opens the door. There stood the Prince of the Fire Nation with a box, it was dark and had clothes in it. Zuko shoved the box into Mirza's arms whom quickly grasped the box. " I saw these clothes and thought of you. It's time for you to finally wear more Fire Nation clothes." Zuko said as he watched Mirza's eyes stare down into the box.

" Thank you Prince Zuko." Mirza said as he moved putting the box on his bed and pulled up the shirt that was in there. It felt soft to the touch, and began undress there and then, Zuko turns his head out of respect but then noticed how long Mirza's hair was. It went down to his hips it seemed, and finally out once Mirza removed the bandages that held it up. _Why doesn't he cut his hair? Won't the fire burn his hair?_ Zuko thought with a raised eyebrow but moved his gaze else where when Mirza began changing his pants.

Mirza pulled his long hair into a high ponytail, not one that would match Zuko's. He now wore a deep red short sleeve shirt with deep crimson red arm warmers covering most but his hands. He wore black pants that stopped at his ankles, they fit snug around him and comfy. He then picked up the maroon long-sleeve jacket and tied the golden color belt around his waist, almost closing the jacket. There were also some golden details at the end of his jacket. He moved, sliding his boots back on and looked at himself. " Wow," Mirza whispers as he looked to the mirror in his room. " I look..so..cool." He said, as Zuko looked up. 

" Of course, these came at a high price." Zuko said examine the other and watched Mirza turn to him with a smile. A better expression then the submissive and blank one that Mirza has been giving him. " Red...Looks..good on you.." Zuko complimented as Mirza smiles, his cheeks a bit pink. Mirza nods his head in agreement as he walked towards Zuko and Zuko watched, freezing as Mirza hugs him, his eyes widen a bit as he slowly and awkwardly pat Mirza's back and lets go. " okay, Never do that again." Zuko said, _What is up with this guy?_

" Sorry!" Mirza said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and smiling, " it's a force of habit when someone does something this nice to me, I usually do it to Sokka and Katara." 

" W-" 

" Prince Zuko! We have word of a nearby ship prisoners' were released." A solider said, Zuko snapped his head towards him. " The Avatar was there!" Zuko eyes widen a bit, his fist clenched, " Head towards the Ship. Maybe he left something there that can tell us where he's going." Zuko commanded as the soldier bows before hurrying off as Mirza smiles a bit, looking down at his new clothes. Zuko looked over Mirza, frowning before looking away. That hug was very awkward but it felt kind of nice?

" I'll see you at dinner." Zuko said coughing into his fist, " Uh..bye?" Zuko turns as Mirza watched him but called out to the other, " Thank You Zuko! I mean it, I love them!" Mirza said as he moved back into his room, Zuko kept walking towards the deck. His cheeks pink still only because of embarrassment, nothing else.


	6. chapter five

**FIRST POV:**

Everything was peaceful after that, well, minus Zuko yelling at everyone once in a while but it was a lot less directed at myself. I wore the new clothes with a smile, it felt nice against my skin and it was a lot easier to walk then the constricting winter clothes I usually wore. I liked the arm warmers the most. Though, Zuko doesn't exactly shout at me as much, I didn't approve of him picking up Kya's necklace and was going to use it as bait for them. I didn't say a thing about it, not wanting the Prince to actually leave me behind somewhere alone. Hopefully when Zuko's back is turned, I can snatch the necklace and give it to Katara when I see them.

Speaking of, I walked beside Zuko looking for Iroh who went for a walk and never came back. I glanced around for the chubby man but saw mist ahead. " Maybe he found some leafs and began making tea." I said as Zuko walked passed me, his shoulder lightly bumping mine as he walked. " Oh thank you Mirza for finding my uncle." I said, in a raspy tone, trying to match Zuko's one as I walked behind the Prince. " No problem Zuko, anything for you." I replied to myself as Zuko flings the branches upwards and walked into the area. Iroh was relaxing in a hot spring and seemed very content. " Uncle? We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him."

" You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" Iroh said as he gestures the hot springs around him. " You too Mirza, it's been so long since you relaxed too." I smile about to join the older man but Zuko snapped his hand around my wrist. 

" Don't enable him." Zuko hissed at me and I huffed, yanking my hand back, crossing my arms over my chest. " My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" He argues loudly and I shake my head a bit. _Here we go again, another little tantrum of finding Aang._

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh said as he blows steam out from his nose and into the water. The water looked so tempting, it really did. But I knew Zuko would've been mad if I even dared to jump into the water. My sore muscles from training were killing me. 

" Enough. We need to leave now." Zuko said waving the steam away from his face and walked forwards. " Get out of the water!" 

" Very well!" Iroh sighs standing up but before I could see anything bad, Zuko slammed his palm against my face making me yelp. " OW! I could've covered one eye! I only have one good eye, Zuko!" I complained as Zuko grumbled a bit, something I couldn't hear. 

" On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes?" Zuko said, changing his mind as he removed his hand as Iroh sat back into the water. I push his hand away and rubbed my eye a bit. " But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!" Zuko said as he began making his way back to the ship. I smiled, waving at Iroh who waved back as I followed the prince. " That was awfully nice of you." I said to the crown Prince who huffed.

" He's old, maybe it helps with his bones or something." Zuko said as we walked towards the ship. I smile a bit to myself, Zuko probably didn't want to ruin his uncle's little break from them and hunting the Avatar or he didn't want to see his Uncle's junk. " Stop smiling, you're distracting."

" Why? You just did a nice thing for your Uncle. I find it nice, endearing." I said as I kept my pace with the Fire bender. " I would've done the same to Gram-Gram." 

" What's a Gran-Gran?" Zuko asked, lifting an eyebrow towards me as I smiled a bit, the bitter yet wise woman. Of course, she was a bit bitter when Kya and Hakoda decided to let me live with them in their home. Though, she grew on me and I grew on her, plus she used to braid my hair when I was little. 

" She's like my grandmother, though not by blood. After Hakoda left for war, she started watching me more." I said as I looked to him, smiling a bit. " She wasn't happy about me staying with them in the beginning but she tolerated me."

" You call your dad by his first name?" Zuko questioned me and I chuckled a bit, " What's funny?" He asked, a bit frustrated I'm guessing. 

" Hakoda isn't my dad, he's more like my guardian." I said as I walked up the stairs of the ship, stretching my arms, planning to practice with one of the guards if they were up to it. They were pretty calm and seemed to only do anything with Zuko's orders. " Nice man."

"Oh." Zuko said as I walked towards the deck, stretching once more. I didn't hear him say anything else as I stood on the deck, slowly doing my breathing exercises. I take deep breaths in and exhale, some smoke coming from my mouth. Iroh said with these exercises, I could have better control of my fire in the long run even when I'm fighting or when it gets extremely cold. I sit down, and kept repeating my actions as the sun slowly set.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey! Wake up!" I yelped as a hand hit the back of my head, I turn fully expecting to see Sokka but it was Zuko who looked annoyed. " What was that for?" I asked, a bit annoyed as I stood up from my seat off the deck. 

" You're coming with me." He said as he throws something at me, I quickly catch it to see it was my whip. I stared at him confused making him groan, " You're coming with me to help rescue my uncle." I glanced around noticing that Uncle wasn't around and I followed Zuko off the boat and saw a rhino set up for us. Zuko gets on and I sat behind him, not knowing where to put my hands at. " Ugh! Stop distracting us." Zuko huffed, grasping my arms and set them roughly on his hips. I slowly held on as Zuko snapped the reigns. 

" Do you know who took Uncle?" I asked as we began heading into the forest on a dirt path. There were so many possibilities and so many people that wanted Iroh for many different reasons. I did some reading about Iroh while on the ship too, and heard some of the stories that the guards told. Iroh is nicknamed, Dragon of the West and almost took down Ba Sing Se but never finished that mission. 

" Most likely some Earth Benders, the hot springs were trashed with rocks." Zuko said, keeping his gaze ahead. " Probably wanted some payback for what Uncle did a long time ago."

" Damn." I muttered as we kept going down the path Zuko thought was fit. It had gotten darker and my eyes or eye wasn't adjusting well, it happened a lot when it gotten too dark. One eye wasn't better than two. I rubbed my eye and saw something in the distance, " Zuko, look!" The prince snapped to where I was pointing at and stops. I felt him slide off and grasped the thing on the floor, " Is it his?" I asked but Zuko sniffed it before making a disgusted face. " Yes?"

" Yup, it is uncles." Zuko informed with a grimace. " We're on the right trail." He said hoping on and the rhino began walking forward on the path. " Hopefully we're not too late."

" Too late for what? You think they're gonna kill them?" I asked, looking at Zuko's head. The Fire Nation would certainly go crazy if the Fire Lord's brother would've died by their hands. Another reason to start another war or an even bigger war.

" Exactly," Zuko said as the rhino walked up a hill. " Why are you moving so much?" Zuko asked and I stopped rubbing my milky color eye. 

" My eye is just horrible in the dark, it gets irritated." I said, as I moved back wrapping my arms around Zuko's waist, I can feel him stiffen in my grasp. " I'm not very good at night or well, useful at night."

" Tch." Zuko clicked his tongue, " Just go to sleep them. I'll throw you off if something happens." 

" Alright," I yawned, " Don't kill us." With that, I shut my eyes and kept my grip around the Prince. 

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I wake up and noticed my face was pressed against Zuko's armor, I licked my lips and my stomach grumbles. " Ugh," I groan and looked around only to see Zuko was following Ostrich tracks. _It looks like we're on the right track then..Man, I'm hungry._

" Good, you're up." Zuko said, I looked to him and yelp as he shoved me off and to the ground. I groan and turn my head to glare at him. " You said you've hunted before, track the tracks." He said with a scowl. I shake my head and stood up, grumbling how much of a jerk the prince was before looking over the tracks. I kneel down a bit to see how fresh. 

" They've came around.." I looked at the dirt, the impresstion was still fresh but the wind was blowing it away a bit. " 10 mintues ago, but they were in a hurry. If we hurry up ourselfs, then we can catch up to them," I said before spotting something in the sky, I gasped seeing Katara riding Appa. Zuko turns his head to look what I was staring at. 

" The Avatar." I heard him whisper and twist the reigns to turn but I moved, stepping in front of him. " Get out of the-"

" We are not abandoning Iroh for Aang." I said sternly as he glared at me. " We need to get Iroh back, we can always capture the Avatar on a later date." He looked mad but then he looked behind him and sighs. " Thank you."

" I wasn't doing it for you!" Zuko snarled at me and I almost fallen back in suprise. Of course, he goes back to treating me like scum. I thought we would've been on better terms after he gave me the clothes. _Nope, he's still a jerk, a big sexy jerk with a scar. Wait...sexy?_ I shake my head rapdily and clapped my hands on my cheeks to stop the pink hue coming up. _NO WAY! HE'S BAD! EVIL! FIRE NATION BAD!_ " What are you doing now peasent?"

" NOTHING! YOU J-JERK!" I huffed as I began walking down the path and I heard Zuko lead the rhino down the same road with me. I ignored him and kept my head up. " Gah! Jerk!"

" I can hear you!" Zuko snapped from behind me as I kept walking, " GOOD! Like the new nickname?" I called back, as I kept walking, I didn't want him to see how flushed he made me. On the trip, the only thing keeping me alive was my little to no pride and confidence. No way was the prince stealing that from me. " Get on the rhino." He orders, moving the rhino beside me .

" No." I huffed, he groans and then I stopped when I noticed the tracks had finished. " Are you getting on now?" he asked but I ignored the Prince as I slide down the rocks. " Huh?"

" Come on, they took iroh off the dirt path." I called to him, as I saw the ostriches eating grass from where I was. I pushed the bushes beside them only to see Earth Benders about to crush Iroh's hands. I moved for my whip when Zuko leaps over me and down the step canyon where they had Iroh. I moved, sliding down on my butt and land on my own feet just as Zuko kicked the rock away. Much to my horror, I watched Zuko lift his leg up and break the chains with his ankle.

_Wow..I mean..I'm impressed or that turned me on.._

" Excellent form Prince Zuko." Iroh said, standing up and gotten into fighting postion. " Come now Mirza, it's time to put your trainning to use." He said as I hurried over, remembering my stance. I had my legs open in the stance and hands forward, one beside my body and the other out for a quick attack as needed. Though, my hands were trembling, this would be my first fight with actual fire. " You taught me well, Uncle." Zuko said, getting in the same stance as I was but he was more confident. It was written on him.

"Surrender yourselves. It's five against three. You're clearly outnumbered. " The leader said confdiently. "Yeah, that's true, but you are clearly outmatched." Iroh replies, his chains jingling a bit. They began launching rocks at them, but Iroh swings the chain around destroying them as I moved, taking a deep breath, moving towards one. He saw and launched a couple rocks but I dodged smoothly before getting close enough and kicking the man in the stomach. He grunts and moved to shove me but I moved back as a rock crashed into him. He went down and I turn to see another about to hit me but Zuko kicks an fire arch at his feet, the man falls back with the rock falling on him. 

I looked around only to see the leader bend rocks upwards in the air, but with quick thinking and with a non-bender mindset, I pulled out my whip, I flung it downwards at the man's ankles and the whip wrapped around his ankles. I yanked and the man falls down and the rocks crumbling on him. He groans and I yanked my whip back. It wasn't fire bending but I did kick some serious butt. " We-"

" I could've handle him!" Zuko snapped as he began walking at my direction, yanking my shirt too. I gulped and stared back into his golden eyes. _Great, he's gonna kill me._ " You didn't even fire bend! How are you going to learn if you keep avoiding your bending? People would gladly give their life for a chance at bending!"

" Now, Prince Zuko-" 

" Shut up Uncle!" Zuko snarled as he glared down at me. " Mirza, you wo-"

" You just said my name," I blurted out and Zuko blinked a bit and lets go of my shirt. " You said my name."

" No I didn't peasent." Zuko huffed as he turns his back to walk back to the rhino. " Uh, Nephew, I believe I heard you say his name. " Iroh said making Zuko stiffen a bit, " Look at you, making such wonderful friends." Iroh said, with a smile. Zuko growls, kicking a rock before walking back to the rhino. I kept smiling, even when I was forced to walk back since there wasn't any room on the rhino. My chest was buzzing and I felt lightheaded, in a good way. Zuko, the Prince of the Fire Nation had said some Water Tribe peasants name. The way he said it made me even happier for some weird reason.

It made me feel important, like I was important enough to be known.


	7. chapter six

_I wonder how you guys are, are you all eating okay? I'm sorry that it hasn't been easy for you three. Is Sokka annoying you Katara? How are you feeling Aang? I hope Appa is being fed well._   
  
  


" Mirza! Stop staring off into space!" Mirza snapped back to his senses as he was yanked away from the railing but his eyes stayed on Appa who was flying in the sky with his friends on it. He turns towards Iroh and Prince Zuko, he return to his telescope and looked into it. Mirza knew they were heading to Fire Nation boarders because Aang was heading there as well.  
  
  


" Sailing into Fire Nation waters ..." Uncle started, " Of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish! "  
  
  


" I have no choice, uncle." Zuko said.  
  
  


" Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord _banished you_?" Uncle said, a bit angrily. "What if you're caught?" He added a bit fearfully with an expresstion to match. Mirza looked at the two, not knowing if he should say something to the Prince or to the General. "I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!" Zuko looked to his Uncle as he said that. _Father would understand why I returned, he has to, I know it._ Zuko thought as he stared at his Uncle.  
  
  


"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type!" Uncle Iroh argued, with arms crossed.  
  
  


" Zuko, Uncle only wants the best for you." Mirza said as he moved in between the two, glancing at the both of them. If he was banished then it meant he wasn't welcomed back in the Fire Nation at the moment, even for the Avatar. Zuko glared at Mirza with annoyance before turning back to look through the telescope. He searched the sky once more before seeing the flying bison. " There they are." He turns his head towards the tower. " Helmsman! Full steam ahead!" He orders, Mirza felt the ship go a bit faster, trying to catch up to them.  
  
  


Mirza watched the flying bison before he felt something undeath shift and turns to see a catapult coming up from beside him. " Ugh the smell!" Mirza grimnced as he covered his mouth. It smelled like five week old bread and fish. " Uh, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh asked as he tries to fan the smell away from his face. " Yeah, something th-wait, shoot them down?" Mirza asked with wide eyes as Iroh nods his head.  
  
  


Zuko blasted fire onto the projectile and held his hand up, " On my mark-" Mirza panicked as he looked between the sky bison and the steaming projectile, they were gonna kill them. Mirza moved just as Zuko exclaimed, " FIRE!" The projectile was thrown at the sky bison but not on fire much to Zuko's and the crew confustion. It was still smoking but no fire was on it what so ever.  
  
  


" Ow, Ow," Mirza winced as he held the fire in his hand and dissolved it into the air creating smoke. He looked at his hands, which were covered with his water tribe gloves that he wore in the cold morning but they were now burnt and dark. " Crap, Maybe I should've gotten rid of the gloves."  
  
  


" Or maybe, I should've gotten rid of you." The voice growls behind Mirza, he turns just as a hand slammed him into the ships wall. Mirza winced and stared into Zuko's golden eyes, he used a hand to try to pull the arm away from his neck but Zuko's grip was strong. " What was that?" The prince hissed, Mirza could feel Zuko's hand heating up. " ANSWER ME!"  
  
  


" I couldn't let you kill my f-family." Mirza said wincing a bit, " Plus you needed the Avatar alive." Zuko growls, almost tempted to burn the other but he couldn't, and Uncle pulled him back by his shoulder. Mirza gasped and held his throat a bit, taking deep breaths of air. _Man, that was close.. Like really close._  
  
  


" Enough! You were too busy attacking Mirza that you didn't see the blockade up ahead." Uncle said, as he points ahead. Zuko looked and his eyes widen, " A blockade." He said in surprise. Mirza looked to ahead, slowly standing up, a bit wobbly, but there were Fire Nation ships blocking their way in, they also had projectiles on their ships getting ready to shoot at Appa. " W-Were gonna ran into them!" Mirza said, panicked a bit.

" Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Iroh advised the prince but Zuko kept watching the flying bison, he noticed the sky bison going faster, they weren't turning back neither were _they._ " They're not turning around." Zuko said.  
  


" We're gonna die on here, stop thinking we're gonna magically gonna make it." Mirza said from his spot. " Please Prince Zuko! If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar." Iroh begs his nephew with worry, " If they capture you, they capture Mirza! You both will be done for!"  
  
  


Zuko stared at the flying bison then to the blockade, his fist clenched in frustration and he shuts his eye for a brief moment. _I need him to go home, it's the only way my Father would ever accept me._ " I'm sorry uncle." Zuko said in a sorrowful tone. He lifts his hand upwards and stared at the upcoming blockade. " RUN THE BLOCKADE!" He orders loudly and the ship began going faster just a bit. Mirza watched the bison too, sliding down on the ship and winced as the blockade ships began firing at the sky bison, the large animal keeps dodging the projectiles much to Mirza relief. Though that relief melted when the projectiles tried to hit the ship, one succeed and made the ship vibrate when the engine caught on fire.

The three turn their head when a man came out the engine room coughing, he gesture behind him. " Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" He said, as black smoke came out the room. Zuko said nothing but turns around staring at the bison with narrowed eyes. " Do **not** stop this ship!" He orders as the man returns into the engine room to try and stop the fire. " Zuko! We're gonna explode before you can e-SOKKKA!" Mirza screeched making both royal men turn towards him. Mirza ran to the railing, gripping on it harshly and watched as Sokka began falling to his death. " NO!"

" Mirza!" Zuko called, notching the water tribe boy falling as well, though Mirza looked ready to jump for the guy which made his stomach churn a bit. Zuko hurried towards Mirza, grasping his waist, holding the squirming boy there. " STOP! Don't be a fool, if you were to jump after him you would be dead too!" Zuko tried to reason but Mirza kept squirming in the Prince's grasp. Zuko looked to the falling water tribe boy only to see the sky bison going down and caught the boy, he used his free hand and turns Mirza's head towards the sky bison. " See! Stop squirming." Zuko orders as Mirza watched. He stops his movements and lean into Zuko a bit, his erratic heart beat slowing down and just realized.  
  


_Zuko just saved him, despite the man almost chocking him a few minutes ago._   
  


Mirza stared at the sky bison, trying to ignore the prince who still held him by his waist, his good eye following the bison. The projectiles kept flying passed them until one large almost hit them, he watched Aang launch himself forwards with a kick, much to his surprise the kick broke the large projectile into tiny pieces. Aang was a tiny kid, but that was just.. amazing.  
  


" We're on a collision course!" Iroh shouted and Mirza noticed the ships ahead, one was going left and the other was going right. Mirza began squirming much to Zuko's annoyance. " What now?" Zuko snapped as Mirza leans back before they could have an awkward kiss. " Stop moving!"

" Then let go! I rather jump in the water before getting killed on the collision!" Mirza huffed But Zuko shook his head, " Let go!"

" Oh no, if I'm going down then so are you." Zuko huffed, turning his head towards the blockade. " We'll make it." He said confidently as Mirza watched their opening getting smaller and smaller. " full speed!"

Mirza closed his eyes, waiting to see the spirits but he heard and felt nothing. Slowly, he opens his eyes and saw that the two ships stopped, and as Zuko's began crossing, Mirza noticed a very familiar person on the ships. He watched Zhao, and Zhao watched Zuko. He didn't like it at all, especially the glint in his eye, Mirza then saw the look that Zhao gave him, with a scared yelp, he buried his head against Zuko's shoulder. Zuko flinched but said nothing until they passed. " get off." Zuko hissed and Mirza falls to the floor on his butt since Zuko let go of his waist. " Disgusting." He huffed, fixing his armor.

" Here." Iroh gives Mirza a Hand, thr fire benders takes it and help himself up. " He didn't arrest me Uncle." Zuko said, eyeing the ship behind them suspiciously, his fist clenched. " He wants to follow you. He knows where you're going and who you're going after: The Avatar." Iroh explained as he smooths his beard out a bit. " If Zhao wants to follow a trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko huffed, he moved walking towards the other side of the ship where the smaller ship was, he walked passed Mirza but grasped the back of his hood making Mirza wheeze a bit in surprised as he was yanked away, " H-Hey!"  
  


" You'll make a good shield, don't even think about running away or I'll let out your secret." Zuko warns as Mirza eyes widen abit. " They don't know, do they, that they were harboring a dangerous fire bender." Zuko said as the boat entrance open, Zuko yanked Mirza on the tiny boat and the boat began to lower. " How odd, you said that they're your family but yet they don't know their ow-"

" Stop." Mirza said, the sinking feeling in his gut came back, that feeling; uselessness, fear and something else. " Please, I'll try not to do anything to ruin this, just please, don't tell them." Mirza said holding Zuko's hand in his, he's tone was begging. Zuko stared at the other, the begging, he didn't like it from him. _Why do I feel like Azula, this isn't right._ Zuko thought as he yanked his hand away and Mirza watched the Prince walk away without another word.  
  


Mirza watched him, and felt the boat land on the water softly, Zuko started the ship at the direction of where the Sky bison was going. Shaking his head, Mirza sat in the front and down, legs crossed as the ship passed them at a different direction. _Where ever you're going Aang, I hope it's important._  
  


_————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————_   
  


The travel to Crescent Island, Avatar Roku's temple, was quiet. Mira didn't even look at the Prince, and Zuko didn't look at him. He had messed up again, the idea for friendship that his uncle brought up a couple days ago was now shot down. It had to be, Zuko had to The the bad guy and threaten the captive he had on his ship for more than a month. _This is how it should be, water tribe and the Fire Nation don't mix._ Zuko assured himself as the boat comes to a complete stop. _He is half Water tribe, and he bends the same element as you, you shouldn't think of him any less._ A small voice said in the back of his mind, it sounded familiar and feminine. Zuko shakes his head a bit before grasping Mirza's arm and began heading to the island.  
  


" What do we do after this?" Mirza asked as they walked up the steps of the huge temple. He just walked behind Zuko as they walked in, many Fire Nation symbols and pictures of Lord Ozai were on the wall. It seemed more a Lord Ozai temple then Avatar Roku.  
  


" I'll get my honor, my rightful place on my Father's side." Zuko answered as they began walking up the stairs, _so many steps_ Zuko thought as they walked. " The Avatar dies and the Fire Nation wins." Zuko finished as they kept walking and walking. " Why?"

" What happens with me when you're done? I'm from the Southern Water Tribe, I'm part of them and part Fire Nation, I bend fire but I have lovely blue eyes or well, Eye." Mirza said as he looked at the Prince. " This is my final hooray." They walked up the final steps but they heard voices, before Mirza could make a noise, the prince shoved them behind a pillar. Zuko left for another pillar as Mirza stood by the one by the stairs quietly, peeking out a bit. They sounded like serval older men talking and the sound of fire being used. Creaking of something, then a cute sneeze.

" He must've crawled through the pipes." An older man's voice sounded, " We've been tricked!" Mirza heard something yowl and the same man screaming as he was probably attacked. Mirza then watched Zuko disappeared, Mirza thought he was going to help them or he left. Mirza watched Katara and Sokka, even another sage take on the other sages. " now's your chance Aang!" Katara shouted, " Aang? Go!" Nothing until Aang and Zuko came out, Zuko had pinned Aang's arms behind his back, the tween groaning in pain.

" He's coming with me." Zuko said, holding Aang back.

The sages gained the upper hand, twisting everyone back, capturing them with ease as Zuko leads Aang to the stairs. _What..what can I do? I can't reveal myself without being backed in the corner, but I can't let Zuko take Aang. H-He's just a kid._

" Close the doors! Hurry!" Zuko orders sharply as he turns the Avatar down the stairs. _Finally, I have the upper hand._

Aang turns last second to see his friends captured then to Mirza who watched from the pillar. _This was my chance to learn, I can't let all this go to waste. Come on!_ Aang twisted himself out of the Prince's grasp and kicked Zuko down the stairs. He rushed towards his friends but Katara shook her head, " No Aang! Go, you need to go!" She said as the door began closing. Aang glanced at them then to the door, he switches path as two sages came to fire at him but before they could, the first one could at least. The first sage was knocked down by Mirza who tackles him, " Thanks Mirza!" Aang said as he slides into the door, it closed.  
  


" Mirza! You came!" Katara exclaimed happily, " Yeah! Frostie come untie us!" Before Mirza could get up from the older man, he heard clicking and moved to see the door sealed and locked. A bright white hit his face and caught with his blind eye, Mirza went down, unconscious on the marble floor.

" WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIRZA?!"

_————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————_

** First POV: **   
  


I opened my eyes to see clouds around myself, I stood up and looked down at the misty floor. " It..it looks amazing.." I whispered as the clouds moved around, shaping themselves into random patterns and pictures. I moved, I tried touching the cloud but my hand went through. "Weird."

" It's realistic, but this is all I can make while a spirit." I yelped turning around hands raised up, about to fire something at someone but there stood was Avatar Roku, " Wow, Uh! Sorry!" I bowed and looked up with an apologetic look. " I didn't mean to almost burn you, sir!"

He only smiles, his eyes shinning with amusement. " It's quite alright. I don't have a lot of time to make two of myself, Mirza, child, you will assist Aang with defeating the Fire Lord." He said, as he watched me carefully. I stared back, internally screaming. " You do not and will not possess all the abilities like Aang but there is someone whom will fight along with The Fire Lord, She will be his predecessor if he were to be killed in action by Aang. She is a women with the soul of the phoenix and heart of a lion."  
  


" Why me? I'm not one to judge sir, but I'm not exactly the..courageous type. I don't even like my bending." I said, I felt very skeptical that someone like me would fight along with someone like Aang. " Why me? Why not someone braver?"

" Because, there is only one of you. You see, you were planned in the beginning to fight along the Fire Nation but your father had other plans." Roku said, " He brought you to his home, knowing you would be protected. He may have shield you from the war but he knew bringing you to the water tribe, a place for diversity and love, would set you on the right path. Different from your mother, and as you hone your Firebending abilities, your culture will show you the right way. You're the bridge between nations as Aang is the bridge between people and spirits."  
  


" Avatar Roku, what if your wrong? What if I just extend the war?" I asked, falling to my knees, staring at him. My eyes water in frustration and fear. " Please, you have to be wrong." _I'm a coward, shy and timid, how am I suppose to save the world if I can't accept these news._ " I c-"

" He's not wrong, son." I looked up to see Avatar Roku gone but in his place was my father, it had to be him. He had soft brown hair with a wolf tail hanging up high. He had high cheek bones, soft eyes with dark blue pupils in them, he looked like a handsome man but clearly I got the wrong genes. " My handsome Mirza, you truly look like a prince. You look so grown up." He tears up a bit, a few tears coming down his dark skinned cheeks, he wipes them with his sleeve and a smile on his lips, " I don't have enough time but you need to listen, and closely-" As he came closer, I hurried up and pulled the man into a hug. He seemed shocked at first before hugging back, " Hehe, you do remember me."  
  
  


" How could I ever forget my father?" I whispered, trying not to cry or sob. " You're here."

" as a spirit." He said as he pulled back, and smiles. " Okay, Okay, now, my son, as Avatar Roku was saying, you have a job to do and it's to fight along with Aang. The woman you are going to fight is evil, sly and murderous. She, regretfully, gave you your eye." He said, as I pressed my hand against my damaged eye. " She is an admiral as well, closer to becoming general like Iroh. She is Ozai's right hand woman, and willing to do anything to ensure Ozai's win." He said, as his body was slowly fading, our time was almost up. " you need to learn how to fire bend from a fire bending master."  
  


" Father, what about everything you taught me before your death? I was young but I kept everything you told me!" I said, grasping his fading hand. " Fire is bad, it's a weapon for destruction and hate. You never wanted me to have the Fire nations drive for power and greed! Everytime I try to attempt fire, I freak out and pretend I'm a non-bender."  
  


My father looked to me with pain in his eyes and love, he moved ruffling my black hair with a smile. " I've sheltered you for so long, I had Kya and Hodoka shelter you for your own good. I'm sorry that my teachings had unable you from learning yourself, but now, I'm asking, no, telling you that..it's time to learn. Learn how to use fire then what people make it out of, use your fire to protect unlike the people whom use it to hurt, and abuse their bending." He said, a smile still on his face as everything fade.  
  


" Tell Iroh That Yan said Hi." With that, everything around me disappeared.  
  
  


_————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————_   
  
  


I woken up with a gasp, sitting up on the bed making the covers fall over. " Wait, bed?" I muttered before noticing I was back in my room on Zuko's ship. Everything the same, the same colors and same aesthetic. It was my room for sure. " how?"  
  


" you were unconscious when I finally got back up the stairs." I flinched, I turn to see Zuko at my door, he wore his usual Fire Nation prince clothes and looked tense. " What happened?" He asked, how did I explain any of this to him? My father wanting me to stop his father along with Aang, I needed a fire bending teacher now, I needed to stop some crazy woman. " Mirza?"  
  


" Huh? Oh, uh, I think some old sage hit me at the back of my head by surprise." I lied, a pained smile on my lips. " Still hurts."  
  


" I'll get the ships' doctor." Zuko said, as he watched the other, opening his mouth, open-closed, open-closed. I could tell he wanted to say something but I didn't know what. " Uh, Go-"

" Wait!" I stopped him, he flinched but watched curious. " I need you to teacher me some more fire things. Like cool stuff but mostly useful things for a fight." He narrowed his eyes at me, trying to understand why I wanted to know now. " I..I don't want to be knocked out like that again, plus, what if I'm alone and almost robbed?"  
  


" No way, I am-"  
" I think it's a pleasant idea!" Iroh said coming in my room after shoving Zuko a bit, the older man smiles happily. " you two should send more time together, more time as friends and learning from each other." He said, " what do you say, Prince Zuko?"

" whatever." Zuko leaves as Iroh walked to my bed with the smile, he stood beside me. " are you okay my boy?" Iroh asked, I smiled a bit. " I am, I'm glad Zuko had time to bring me back."  
  


" Zuko, that boy, he always manages to surprise me." Iroh chuckled, " I should le-"

" Oh, before you leave Iroh, My dad said hi, or well, Yan said hi." I said as the expression on his face turned surprised and shock, his jaw open and eyes wide.  
  


" Y-Yan? No, impossible, he...no..he didn't have a son...with that woman." He mutters darkly. I stared at the older man with some surprise and shock. " that blasted woman."  
  
  


" W-What woman? Why is everyone talking about this woman?" I asked, gripping my sheets.  
  


" This woman is one woman that nobody messes with, she even makes Azula feel unsafe, the one woman who successfully conquered smaller villages and murder children without a second though." Iroh said, " Admiral Cho, your mother."


	8. chapter seven

" It looks beautiful on you." Iroh said, watching from behind me, a smile on his lips as I turn towards him with my mother's engagement necklace on. " Though, you would look better if you smile." I tried to give the older man one but I couldn't, the thoughts of my mother being a fire nation admiral was very, very new to me. Not to mention I had to fight her along with Aang because she was crazy or just as evil as Fire Lord Ozai. " Chin up, maybe you can watch me play a game of Pai Sho? I could teach you if you want." He offered and I shake my head. 

" Iroh, I-I want to thank you for giving me this necklace." I said, trying to keep my emotions in check but it wasn't working too well. " I never knew that you knew both of my parents."

" I knew your father when he was working in the fire nation colonies in villages. He was the nicest man there was, a wonderful healer. I just couldn't believe your sitting right here as a young man. Zuko is lucky to have you as his friend, you come from a good man." I only smiled a bit, despite the memory of anger on his face. _He was so very angry with me, then the guy saved me before I could jump off the ship to save Sokka. He's so weird._ I thought with a sigh.

" Come on, we should go above, it's dinner time!" Iroh said with a large smile and rubbed his large stomach. " I heard they were making turtleduck tonight, it's been so long since I had any." The older man sighs. I couldn't help but chuckle just a bit, _How could this silly old man be the Harsh Dragon of the West? I've read and listen to his stories but so far, I'm not intimidated like others were._

We walked upstairs to the dinner room of the ship, a table in the middle of the room with a steaming tea set sat on the table. I could tell it was jasmine and it made me a bit happy, since I've came here on the ship my appreciation for tea has grown. Especially nice sweet ones that Iroh gets from markets every time they port. " Jasmine, my new favorite." I said as I sat down, and looked at the tea, Iroh sitting in front of me with a smile. I moved sitting our cups right side up and began pouring the tea slowly, making sure to keep it from over filling the cups. 

" New favorite? What was the original?" Iroh asked, as he picked up the cup and blew on it before sipping the hot liquid. 

" We don't have a lot of tea in the South pole, if anything, we're lucky that Hakoda sends us any. My favorite he use to send was ginger." I said, a smile coming to his face a bit. " He tries to get the good ones then the ones that taste sour or bland for us to consume. I usually drink water that we dilute most of the time. " I sipped my own tea humming as the taste went down my throat, though, I almost choked when the door of the dinning area was slammed opened, I turn to see Zuko with a deep scowl on his face and sat down beside Iroh. 

" Hello, Nephew." Iroh greets happily as he poured himself more tea, Zuko grumbled and crossed his arms. _He's probably having another tantrum._

"What's on your neck?" Zuko asked, finally looking at me and eyed the necklace around my neck. I touched it and frown a bit as I felt the curves of the necklace with my thumb a bit. It was a crescent moon that hanged against my neck a bit, it swings a bit with every moment I made.

" It's a betrothal necklace." I said as Zuko rose an eyebrow at me, " Apparently, this is my mother's before she threw it at my dad. My dad gave it to Iroh for safe keeping." Zuko kept staring at it and I chuckled a bit. " Why? Is it ugly?" I asked, a bit playfully as Zuko turns his head a bit. 

" No, it look's weird on you." I stared at him a bit offended, " But it suits you." I smile a bit, my cheeks turning a bit pink from the compliment. " Thank you Zuko." I said with a small smile on my lips. Soon, the servants began putting food on the table, my stomach growls loudly at the sight and smell. There were fried noodles, fried and steam rice, roasted turtleduck, some honey bread and miso soup. 

I used my chop sticks to grasped some steamed rice and ate it when Zuko's fist hit the table making most of the food on the table shake but not spill over. " Zuk-"

" WHAT IS THIS?!" Zuko hissed as he glared at the roasted turtleduck, " I said no more turtleduck on the ship!" He said glaring at the shaking servants who shook even more when Zuko glared at him. " Ugh." Zuko huffed, standing up, exhaling and smoke came out his nose a bit, I watched him as Iroh turns his head to watching his nephew leave. The older man sighs softly and kept eating but I didn't. I knew Zuko was one for tantrums but something this small wouldn't be really tantrum worthy. I stood up, picking up Zuko's bowl and my own, fried rice and walked after the prince. 

" Be careful Mirza." I heard Iroh called to me as I walked towards the deck, knowing the Prince would be out there to let out steam. I held both bowls in my one hand as I open the door to the deck, I saw Zuko leaning against the railing and staring at the sea. I walked out, sighing softly as the moon light hit my face a bit making me smile a bit. The moon light always made me feel light as a feather and it soothed me too. It must've been my Water Tribal blood running through me. 

" Are you okay?" I asked as I stopped a foot away from the Prince. He didn't look at me and kept staring at the water. " I brought your food."

" I'm not hungry for roasted turtle duck." Zuko said, " Give it to Uncle."

" That's not what I brought." I said taking a step closer and nudged him with my arm that held the bowl. He turns his head slightly and saw the bowl, slowly he grasped it from me and returns staring at the ocean. I stared at it too, with both the moon and sea, it made everything around us peaceful. " You're not gonna tell me or my business but what's with the whole turtle duck tantrum?" I asked.

" You're right, it's none of your business." Zuko said as he slowly began eating the steam rice. I stared at him and then looked back at the sea, eating my own rice bowl, trying to find a way to connect with the Prince, I really was curious about the whole Turtleduck situation. 

" I don't like or smelling Sea prune soup." I said as I took a bite of my rice, " Kya used to make Sea Prunes all the time, especially when we were sick. She use to hand feed us when we laid in our sleeping bags and changed our rags for our heads.I didn't get sick a lot neither did Katara but Sokka got sick all the time. Sometimes I thought he faked it so he can be taken cared for." I chuckled, remembering Sokka moaning and groaning in his sleeping bag. Me, being a young fool thinking he was dying would cry to Kya saying Sokka was dying but she use to relieve my worries with a pat on the head and a kind smile. She was a beautiful woman with a large heart. 

"Every time I smelled it, I can feel my eyes tear up a bit but I quickly wipe them away. I can even make it but only when my friends or anyone in my village was sick. I don't even touch it when it's a special occasion." I said as I looked at the prince. 

" Special occasion.." Zuko mutters and I nod my head a bit and stared at the ocean a bit, a fond smile on my face. " Did you love her?" he asked, as he turns a bit, his golden eyes looking at me and I nod my head. " What happened to her?"

" The Fire Nation." I responded softly, " They came for the last water bender in the Northern Tribe, since our village is small and pretty much defenseless, it was easy." _I remembered the day vividly, I was playing outside with Katara and Sokka, tag and laughing as Sokka was shoved into the snow when sooth mixed with snow. I tried sticking next to Sokka, who was holding my hand in a death grip and leads me around to avoid the Fire nation solders. The invastion lasted for minutes and when it was over, Kya was gone._ " She gave herself up for Katara. She lied about being a Water Bender, she thought they were taking prisoners' but they were actually taking bodies. I lost my mother on that day too."

"...I'm sorry." I snapped my head towards Zuko who looked down a bit and at his food. "That you lost your mother." I only smile a bit bitterly and looked at my half-eaten rice. " You shouldn't, you weren't there."

It was quiet for a few minutes, we kept eating but I could feel Zuko's stare on me a bit, I tried to ignore it as I ate. Opening up to him a bit made me feel a bit vulnerable and naked, it made me feel like a scared little boy but it also made my own burden of my own loss a bit better. I finished my bowl and looked to Zuko, catching his stare and smile, " I'll see you in-"

" I use to have TurtleDucks at my home, the palce." Zuko said, as he looked to his bowl, eating. He stirs the rice with the chopsticks a bit, " I use to feed them with my mother, they were also there when we visit. We sat under the tree in the court yard, and feed the turtle ducks that swam in the pond by the tree. There were three small ducks and one mother duck. They always swam there in the pond and eat all the bread we brought out there. There was this one time that I threw the whole loaf of bread at the baby, because I've seen Azula do it the day before. I mom scolded after she took the mother duck off my foot." Zuko said, a ghost of a smile on his lips a bit. " I can't eat roasted Turtle duck because they remind me of her. It makes me feel guilty for eating them at all."

" What happened to her? Your mother?" I asked as he looked at me, his golden eyes had this conflicting emotion in them and pain. _He doesn't want to talk about her, something bad must've happened then._ " Sorry, I pushed my boundaries." I said moving slowly pressing a hand on his, his skin was a lot paler than my tanish colored skin. I gently gave him a squeeze and offered another soft smile. " Thank you for telling me, I'll let the servants or chef next time know that we should stick with roasted fish and dumplings." I removed my hand and Zuko watched it move away. 

" Thanks Mirza, but if you tell anyone, I'll throw you overboard." Zuko said, I stared at him a bit perplexed and took a step back, I knew he could actually do that if he wanted to. " I-I was kidding." Zuko said, his voice cracked a bit which made a little grin come to my face of the crack. " Stop looking at me like that!" Zuko said, his tone a bit frustrated as I chuckled a bit. " That's it! You're going overboard!" I crackled a bit as I hurried off Deck, I couldn't hear Zuko but I knew he was where he stayed, I shake my head as a bubbly feeling shook in my stomach. It felt weird but In a nice kind of way. Talking with Zuko without him yelling at me was nice, it felt good.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**   
  


He may have been nice last night but he's burtal when it came to training. We've been training since dawn and I was almost half-asleep for most of the time until the adrenaline of blocking Zuko's surprise attacks woke me up.

" STOP BLOCKING MY ATTACK! FIGHT ME!" Zuko orders, he was a few feet ahead of me and his fist held fire coming out. Most of this mornings sessions was me dodging or blocking his attacks since I was half asleep. His golden eyes narrowed at me and he began running towards me, kicking an arch at my head but I bent my knees, dodging. He was about to kick fire at me but I pivot my legs, lifting my right leg up a bit sending a stream of fire at him but he blocks it.

" GOOD!" Zuko praised aggressively but not breaking his attacks. He kept himself grounded and shot a fist at me of fire. This time I had to disperse it, I used my hands in a circular motion and the fire dissapears, I stood up and moved towards him running but yelp as the ship shifted, tripping forwards into Zuko's chest. I felt Zuko's arm wrap around me and held me still as he balanced out himself for a moment, but we still fell against the metal railing. 

" A-are we under attack?" I asked holding onto Zuko's shirt but the prince glared at the tower on the boat. " Someone's changing our course." he said irrated and annoyed, " And get off of me!" I shoved me off once the boat fixed itself. I wobbled a bit but stuck my tongue at the Fire Bender as he began walking away to probably argue with Uncle.

" Well, might well clean myself." I said to myself as I walked into the ship, my feet lightly clapping everytime I walked on the metal floor. Once in my room, I picked up my water tribe clothes up, they were clean and dry now. I left and walked towards the bathroom on the ship, Iroh's since he said I could use it while I stayed there. I started the water and steam came up making me smile a bit. Once I undress, and threw the red clothes by the sink in the large bathroom, I slowly sink into the water and moan a bit as the hot water slowly undid my sore muscles. I hated working out or trainning.

_It's been a while since I've been by myself.._ I thought as I let my hair out of my white bandages that acted like a hair tie. _It's weird how I ended up in this situation, a month ago I was hunting food for my small village so they wouldn't go hungry, now I'm on this ship with a hotheaded prince with a kind uncle. Everyday I learn a new thing from Iroh or from scrolls on here while also learning more about my birth bending element. Now apparently, I have to fight a women who gave me this eye..my mother._ I gently pressed a hand against my eye and felt over the scar above it, it was a deep one and every time I looked in the mirror it made me wince myself _. Now I'm becoming friends with said Hothead who probably did or didn't loose his mother. But I'm also taking lessons from him and Iroh. it's weird how everything came to be like this._

I scrubbed myself with a white rag that was clean and on the counter with others, washing everything including my hair. Once I felt I was clean enough, I stood up and water dripped down my body, I moved my leg out of the tub then the other. " Man, that felt go-" The door opens and I turn towards it with wide eyes, pressing my hands against my chest like it would clothed myself.

" MIRZA! Hu-" Zuko began as he opened the door, his hand never leaving the handle as he stared at me and I stared back at him. His golden eyes wide as were mine, then I noticed his eyes trailed downwards a bit and I gasped which shook off the shock of his own. " I-I'm So-"

" GET OUT PERVERT!" I shouted, my cheeks turning red and I bent fire at his feet, thankfully he hurried back and slammed the door, I could hear himself rush down the hallway as I take deep breaths. I rubbed my hands against my flushed cheeks and closed my eyes, embarrassment filling in. " Spirits, that was so embarrassing, he saw me naked.." I said, as I began brushing my hair hurridly, and ignored the tugs of pain every time my hair was caught by the brush. 

" How could this day get any worst?" I said to myself before slipping on my Water tribe shirt, I didn't even pull the purple one long sleeved shirt on first, I just wanted to hurry and focus on something else. Once I was dressed, the door opens and I saw Iroh standing there this time around.

" What happened?" Iroh asked, as he entered, " I saw Prince Zuko zip out of the hallway when he went to go fetch you. Did another fight happened between you two?"

" Nope!" I squeaked a bit before clearing my throat. " Nope, he...just being werid."

Iroh eyed me a bit before shrugging it, " Okay well, we're about to port. I've lost my lotus tile and need a replacement. I sent Zuko to come get you but he was too flush to even look me in the eye." Iroh said, a bit amused it seemed. I didn't look at him in the eye either and he began chuckling, " Oh you two, such fun antics, come, we shouldn't let the prince wait for so long." He said walking out as I followed him, fiddling with my own necklace now. 

_Oh spirits, kill me now._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I didn't meet Prince Zuko's gaze as we walked around the market, looking for the lotus tile that Uncle lost. After the sixth store, we stood outside tired, " I've checked all the shops on this pier, not a lotus title in the entire marketplace." The older man sighs as I shook my head a bit with an amused smile on my lips. 

" This trip was a complete waste of time." Zuko said, glaring at Iroh, " FOR EVERYONE!" 

"Quiet the contrary." Iroh smiles, " I always say the only thing better than finding something you are looking for is finding something that you weren't looking for at a great bargin!" he said as guards were carrying many things that Iroh had bought while looking for the Pai Sho piece. I watched as they pass, chuckling a bit.

" You bought a sungi horn?" Zuko asked, watching the guard pass them. 

" For music night on the ship!" Iroh explained, " Now, if we only had some woodwinds." He said, walking and Zuko and I followed behind. My eyes glanced around at the market place, happy to be off the ship to stretched my legs. " OH! This place looks promising." Iroh said as he pointed at a large sip with odd looking sails and the way the ship was shaped.

_Pirates_

" I don't know Iroh, they are known to be sketchy." I said, as I walked behind the older man. I stayed on the port but Zuko yanked my arm frowards. " H-Hey! I didn't want to get on."

" Oh, No." Zuko huffed, keeping his eyes ahead as we entered the ship, Iroh already captivated by some monkey statue with glowing ruby eyes. " If I have to be here in the ship then so do you." I sigh before ripping my hand away from the Prince and began looking around before yelping as my hair was yanked back, I tried pulling back but the person had a hard grip on it. " L-Let go!" 

" Where's the water tribe girl and the monk you were with?!" The man asked yanking my hair harder, " I know you're with them!" The man growls as I yanked harder, ignoring the pain, I feel onto my knees scrambling to get up, hurrying behind Uncle who held the monkey statue. Zuko hurried to the man, almost sizing him up. " This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko asked as the guy with the weird bird on his shoulder scowls at the prince, flicking my black strains of hair away from his hand. 

" Indeed he did," The pirate said, his eyes narrowing on Zuko. " What's it to you?"

" Nothing much, I need the boy with the arrow tattoo while you need the waterbending scroll. I say if we work together, we both get what we want." Zuko said, arms crossed. " I'll even pay you extra for your services." The pirate stared down at the prince and smirked, offering his hand. " Deal." I frown a bit, not really trusting the pirates, since the man literally pulled some hair out. 

" Excllent, Mirza, Uncle, let's go prepare." Zuko said as Iroh pays for the monkey statue much to My annoyance but I said nothing as we head to the ship. My arms crossed a bit as we walked, Zuko beside me, I looked at him but he was too busy looking forward then I noticed something hanging off his armor belt. _Kya's necklace._

" Why do you have that?" I asked, I grasped Kya's necklace and looked over it. The last time IO saw it was around Katara's neck. Zuko turns and yanked the Necklace back, " HEY!"

" It's bait." Zuko said, frown on his lips as he wrapped the necklace around his wrist. " You shouldn't be concern, especially tonight when we see your friends." I stared at him a bit perplexed. " Why is it bait? It's something important."

" Oh don't worry, it's not the only bait I had in mind," Zuko said eyeing me and I stared at him and looked down a bit. _Great, looks like I'm bait tonight, just great._ Zuko yanked my wrist forwards onto the boat, he began barking orders to the servants to ready the smaller boat on board for the search tonight. Zuko tied my hands together behind my back before we took off on the boat, the pirate ship catching up easily. 

I sat on the floor, my knees hurting just a bit as they began to numb from my postion, the captain pirate and Zuko speaking quietly. I might as well practice my breathing, just like Iroh showed me. Adjusting myself that I was crossing my legs, I began taking slow but deep breaths before exhaling out. 

After a few hours, I open my eyes, blurry but I blinked a bit. " I've must've fallen asleep," I muttered with a yawn, yelping as I was yanked up by one of the pirate's goons. I was lead beside Zuko and the pirate captain, they kept searching for my friends. " How much longer?" I asked.

" Until we find them," Zuko answered as his golden eyes glanced around. I stared ahead, not saying anything. " Sorry about the bathroom." Zuko said as my eyes dart to the prince, frown pulling onto my lips. " I-I didn't know you were still changing."

" You could've knocked." I said, " You're impulsive to think things like that through. Maybe you should've knocked first before opening the door."

" I s-" 

" OW! Stupid water!" I heard Katara's voice and I snapped my head towards the direction. The ship shifted and stops on land, I almost fall forwards but my hair was yanked back making me hiss, " WHY TH-MMF!" The captain pulled a gag around my mouth and began moving me off the ship, I almost tripped a few times but managed to keep on my feet just as I heard Zuko tell Katara.

" I'll save you and your friend from the pirates." He grasped Katara's arms, immobilizing her before tying her to the tree. She huffed and glared at Zuko before her blue eyes soften when they came to me. 

" Mirza..you're okay." She breaths out as I tried to smile but the gag hid my face a bit and I yelped when I was shoved to the ground. The pirate's heel digging into my back, " Uck!"

" Hey now, there is no need for that kind of treatment." I heard Iroh speak on my behalf, the pirate removed his heel as Iroh helped me sit up and winced. I was totally gonna bruise later. 

" Tell me where he is." Zuko questioned Katara who turns her head away and looked to him. " Or I won't hurt your or your friends." He said.

" Go jump in the river!" Katara snarled.

" Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I lost; my honor." Zuko said, his tone calm and soft making knots tighten in my stomach uncomfortably. _He never talked to me like that before!_ I thought bitterly. " Perhaps in exchange, I can restore something you've lost." Zuko said, a smirk crawling on his lips as he lift Katara's necklace up showing her. 

"My mother's necklace." She gasped and kept her blue eyes on it. " how'd you get that?"

" I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering." Zuko said, holding up the necklace, " Tell ma where he is."

" No!"

" Enough with this necklace garbage." The captain huffed, " you promised the scroll."

Zuko scowls but took the scroll out, I could see it was a waterbending scroll, a nice one too. " I wonder how much money this is worth." Zuko said as he held it and moved his hand beanth it, fire ready to eat the scroll. The pirates gasped seeing the Prince about to burn it. " A lot apparently." Zuko mused with a smirk, " Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy."

_Except me clearly,_ I huffed _I'm tied up like some moron._

" Search the wood for the boy and meet me back here." Zuko commanded. The captain huffed, " Fine." The pirates began separating out, taking off in different directions. " Put Mirza beside the water girl. I don't need him in my way." Zuko orders the soldiers who do, they dragged me beside Katara and I sat there gagged and glaring at the floor. I kept my head down as Katara kept tugging on her own ropes, I on the other hand began slowly burning them with my finger tips. It would be a slow process but it would be worth it. 

I kept trying to burn the ropes off, even when the sun came up and hit my face. It would be risky but I had to get Katara out of here. 

"Nice work." Zuko said and I looked up, eyes widen a bit when I Zuko talking to the goons, seeing they captured Aang and Sokka. I shake my head, vigirously and the gag fallen out of my mouth finally and down my chin. My heart beating rapidly against my chest, as I stared at the two captured teens. Sokka was trying to get out of the rope as Aang stood there like a lost puppy. 

" Aang this is all my fault." Katara said sadly, " No Katara, it isn't." Aang tried to assured her, but Iroh cuts in. " Yeah, it kinda is." I snort and Katara kicked my leg making me wince a bit but the ropes went slack much to my joy. 

" Give me the boy." Zuko demanded. 

" You give us the scroll." The captain retores. 

" you're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked, eyeing the captain. _Good job Sokka, turn them against each other. Your brain is finally working for once._

" Don't to him! He's trying to turn us against each other." Zuko said, pointing at Sokka. " Your friend is the Avatar?" The captain said, eyeing Aang, " Sure is!" Sokka said, cutting in between with a smile. " And I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll." 

" Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasent!" Zuko sneered at Sokka and I rolled my eyes a bit, _Great, you're using my own nickname on them? How cute._

" Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth!" I called to the teen who grins in my direction. " Who knows, those pirates could have some sexual disease or worst." The pirates all glared at my direction as Iroh beside me gasped a bit, " Mirza!" He said in a scolding tone and I grin to myself. 

" I'm just saying, it's just bad business sense." Sokka said grinning, adding more fuel to the fire. " Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life." The exictment on their faces clearly, and they looked to be more than agreeing with Sokka all the way. The captain grins, and looked to Zuko, " Keep the scroll. We can buy 100 with the reward we'll get from the kid." he said turning his back towards Zuko.

" Here it comes." I grin to myself. This was my chance to untie Katara and help them escape. Knowing this transaction went the way Zuko didn't want, the Prince would most likely attack the pirates head on. " You'll regret breaking a deal with me." Zuko growls as him and two other solders fire bend at the pirates. The pirates jumped back from the fire but the one in green with the lipstick ran towards them with smoke bombs, he throws them and everything went misty. I couldn't see anything but I heard the fight. I moved my hands out of the ropes and stood up, cutting Katara's off with my fire but she couldn't see it.

"Thanks! Come on Mirza!" She said grabbing my hand, she began yanking me through the mist but something hit my head hard. I groan and my eyes were a bit woozy, on my knees I fall to the floor. 

" Mirza!" I heard Katara called and I began crawling, coughing until I felt something on the floor. Picking it up, I saw Katara's necklace. " Zuko must've dropped it." I wheezed and hurried out of the smoke to see my friends trying to lift the boat into the water. I hurried over to them, coughing and I felt Sokka rub my back a bit. " Mirza! You're back!" Aang said happily just as the boat began floating in the water.

" Come on! get on the boat!" Katara said jumping on the ladder and Aang blew himself onto the ship with ease as Sokka yanked on my arm. My feet stayed planted and Sokka turns, eyebrow raised. " Mirza! Come on, what are you waiting for?" He asked, confused as I blinked looking to him, what am I waiting for? These are my friends, I known them my whole life. Why do I feel the need to stay.

" Mirza!" Sokka shouted to get my attention, I blinked once more glanced at the smoke then shook my head a bit. " I-I'm coming!" I said taking a deep breath and climbed the ladder as the boat began heading deeper onto the sea and down the river. The Pirates came after us on Zuko's boat but we handled them with ease, and Katara even did a move she was trying to do, and I didn't use my bending but I did kick a few pirates off the boat. Though the boat wasn't as useful as I thought seeing Zuko's boat practically knocked us off the waterfall. We didn't die, thanks to Appa, but it was all for a stupid scroll. 

I watched the three laugh about Katara stealing the scroll and probably learn her lesson. I shook my head with amusement before thinking back of the necklace.

" Katara." I said as I kneeled on the saddle, She turns her head to me and eyed me curious. " Zuko sends his regards." I said and pulled out Kya's necklace, the way her eyes water and lit up made me smile as she took it gently and tied it back around her neck. She touched it with a loving smile on her face.

" Thank you Mirza." She whispered, as Sokka moved getting in my face, eyes wide and glaring at my neck. " W-What?" I asked, falling on my butt and moved my head away from his a bit. 

" Where the heck did you get that necklace?!" He questioned loudly, " DID ZUKO PROPOSED TO YOU!?" I felt my face heat up and touched my own necklace, _that's right, they don't know._

" NO! Of course not!" I snapped shoving Sokka back making him grunt, " Spirits! This is my mothers! apparently, my father and Zuko's uncle were friends or something. He kept my mother's necklace because my father asked him to. Iroh gave it to me."

" Wow," Katara awed, " it's pretty."

" Thanks." I said with a sigh, leaning against the saddle, " Now, we're are we going?" I asked, as they smile, Aang sat down, and turn towards me with the biggest grin on his face as he began explaining everything that was happening or going to happen to them and that they were heading towards the North pole so he could learn professional water bending.


	9. chapter eight

I hummed, walking around and following the newest pet that Katara, Sokka and Aang brought back from some air temple while I was away with Zuko. Zuko, that darn hothead had been on my mind but I also wondered if he was angry with me, for leaving with the Avatar. It was bound to happened, it was more sooner than later. I shake my head a bit, I did let my thoughts wonder to him but it had to focus on Aang now too. After they filled me in, it was decided that we take Aang to the North pole for a waterbending teacher.  
  
  


Now, we were somewhere near the fire nation, around the forest areas that use to be an Earth kingdom area until the Fire nation took over most of it. We were just savaging food for the next few days. Or at least Momo and I were. My eyes glanced around before gasping happily as I saw a nice little bundle of berries on the floor. " Momo! Look!" I walked to it about to pick them up, but as soon as Momo landed in front of me, a trap shot upwards capturing me and Momo, the trap hung us in the air making me gasp a bit, holding onto the handle bars a bit.  
  
  


" I should've seen that coming," I muttered and looked to the two animals beside us crying too, trying to get out. I felt my cheeks heat up a bit, the first time I've been off the ship and into actual forest, I get caught in a animal trap. " This is so embarrassing."  
  
  


Momo squished beside me, he looked out the bars and began screeching, probably for help. His was much louder than the other animals. After a few minutes, I saw a spot of orange and two blues and I smile a bit. " Guys? A little help?" I called to them as Aang began climbing towards us, using a bit of Airbending. " Thanks Aang." I said as he moved the cage down to the floor, Katara and Sokka opens the cage, Momo zips off with a berry and I stumbled out onto the floor.  
  
  


" Ugh, why are you always caught in traps or taken prisoner?" Sokka groans and I shrug as I stood up. " It's a gift and a curse." The animals above us began groaning and whinning wanting to be set free as well. " All right, you two." Aang said zipping off, I moved to Sokka grasping Boomerang, " This is gonna take forever." Sokka groans as I launched Boomerang into the air, the weapon cutting the cages free and they land on the floor. The animals didn't seem hurt so it was worth it. Sokka caught Boomerang and put it back.  
  
  


Sokka looked at the traps as I strectched my arms a bit from being in a cramp cage. " These are Fire Nation traps, you can tell from the metalwork." Sokka said, his thumb lightly brushing over the metal.  
  
  


" That means we have to pack up." I said, as they looked at me, " They can't be that far away. It's a lot safer if we leave now." They kept staring at me and I took a step back a bit, " What?" I asked, eyeing them as they eyed me back.  
  
  


" You're hair..it's..down." Sokka said and I touched my hair and panicked a bit seeing my hair was indeed out and flowing around me. " Your bandage ties must've came off when you went up."  
  
  


" Oh, great." I sigh, I hated my hair down unless I was showering. " This is just great."  
  
  


" I think you look pretty." Aang said, trying to make me happy or smile, " I-I mean if you want to be called pretty then You're pretty! No offence."  
  
  


" Yeah, Mirza, maybe later I can find you something to tie your hair." Katara offered, and she smiled once more, " You look nice with your hair down." I shake my head before walking back towards Appa, wanting to pack up. _I look like a girl with my hair down and around me, I just hate cutting it._ I huffed, kicking a rock away.  
  
  


As we began packing up, we started loading it up on appa thinking we were gonna use him as usual but Sokka had a disagreement.  
  


" Uh-Uh! No flying this time!" Sokka said as Katara hands Aang a wrapped sleeping bag. " What? Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked a bit confused, " Yeah, I mean we're in a dense forest, who would look up?" I said throwing the sleeping bag over Sokka's head and onto Appa's saddle, " Think about it. Somehow Prince Zuko and the fire nation keep finding us." Sokka said, " It's because they spot Appa he's just too noticeable."  
  


" What? Appa's not too noticeable. Plus like Mirza said, the forest is too dense to look up, you would only see leaves!" Katara argues and Sokka sighs, _well I am right._ " He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head! It's kind of hard to miss him." Sokka said gesturing to Appa who turns his head growling a bit, not in a aggressive way but more of, " I'm right here" type of way.

" Stop picking on Appa, he's just a sweet little snot monster." I said moving pass Sokka and rubbed Appa's face a bit. How could Sokka be so judgmental about the big fluffy animal? It was a crime.

" Sokka's just jealous because he doesn't have an arrow." Aang told the flying bison affectionately and rubbed Appa's Head.

" I know you all want to fly,but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk." Sokka said, I scoffed a bit. " last time you used your dumb instincts, you had two fish hooks in your thumb." I said, remembering holding Sokka still when I pulled the hooks out in an hour.

" Hey! That was different!" Sokka said, as Katara rolled her eyes, " Who made you the boss anyway?"

" I'm not the boss, I'm the leader." Sokka corrected her, " how is that any different?" I asked, climbing up Appa's tail and looked down on them from the saddle, eyebrow raised.

" They are two different things!" Sokka huffed a bit, arms crossed.

" Pft! You're the leader?" Katara snorts a bit, " but your voice still cracks."

" I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior!" Sokka said, voice cracking a bit and proved Katara's point. " So I'm the leader." Using a deeper voice and points a thumb to himself, glaring at his sister a bit. " Hey, Last time I checked, I was the oldest." I said, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. " And I was the tracker, doctor, Chef-" 

" That's beside the point!" Sokka said shaking his head giving me a pointed look, " Plus you just came back from Zuko, you haven't been what we've been through. Not to mention you look like a girl." I glared at him a bit and huffed, _get another wound, see if I clean it you little sexist pig._

" Sokka, we've talked about this." Katara slapped her brother's head a bit with her hand, " If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, he is the Avatar after all." Sokka rubbed the back of his head a bit with a frown, " Are you kidding? He's just a goofy kid."  
  


" He's right." Aang agreed as he hangs from Appa's horn. Katara sighs loudly as she crossed her arms. " Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."  
  


" It's a dick thing," I said, watching them, " Sokka wants to feel big and bad since he has a smal-"

" SHUT UP MIRZA!" Sokka demanded, his cheeks pink and he turns towards a giggling Katara sharply, " I've kissed a girl! You just haven't met her."

" Who? Gran-Gran? I've met Gran-Gran." Katara teased with a smirk. " NO! Besides Gran-Gran; Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts." Sokka huffed.  
  


" Okay, well try it your way, o wise leader." Katara mocked and I rolled my eyes a bit, they expect me to walk with them? These are the times I miss sleeping and using Zuko's small boat. I laid on the saddle as Appa began walking in the same direction as everyone else, _I wonder what's he's doing now. Probably yelling at Uncle._

" WALKING STINKS!" I snapped out of my daydreams and thoughts when I heard Aang complained, I moved sitting on Appa's head and watched them. I may have let them walk but I wasn't gonna _Actually_ walk, why would I if we have Appa? Though, I should be sitting on Sokka's back instead of the Sky bison.

" How did everyone get around with a flying bison?" Aang asked, clearly not use to walking instead of airbending his way around or riding around on flying bisons. " I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Katara said, as we kept walking in whatever Direction Sokka said we should. 

" Ha,Ha, very funny." Sokka said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. " Mirza get off Appa, he isn't your personal butler to walk you everywhere you go."

" I'm tired of carrying this pack." Aang complains as he walked, almost a bit sluggish. I shake my head as I hop off Appa and began walking beside Aang. " you know who you should ask to carry it for a while?" Katara said with a bright smile. " Sokka's instincts." I snort a bit, covering my mouth as Sokka shoots me a tired look. I couldn't help it, it was funny.

" That's a great idea. Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind-" Aang was either playing along or really thought Sokka would carry his stuff. " OKAY! Okay, I get it! Look guys, I'm tired too." Sokka said as he moved towards another opening and pushed the branches away, we followed after him. " But the important thing is that we're safe from the Fire Nation." He said just as we stopped to see Fire Nation soilders were sitting around in their camp.

" Of course this happens." I groan and rubbed my hands against my face a bit, " E-" " RUN" Katara yanked my arm as Sokka said that, we went to run back but a solider fires a ball of fire in front of us, cornering us. " We're cut off!" Sokka said in alarm as I looked to him and panicked seeing fire on his arm. " Sokka your arm!" I said patting the fire down with my hand, he was still squirming as I finished. We turn our backs against the fire and towards the Fire Nation soldiers who were slowly surrounding us.

_They must've been camping around, keeping guard for some illegal Earth bending. If not, then something else must be out here important._ I thought eyeing them, moving under my Southern jacket, unhooking the whip underneath and pulled it out, still wrapped up. Aang and Katara take their bending stances as I stood the close to Sokka just in case, In case that I have to actually bend. _Which is something I do not want to do at the moment._

" If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you!" Sokka said in the most confident voice he could muster. 

" What are you doing?" Katara whispered, " Bluffing." Sokka replied and I rolled my eyes a bit. 

" Yeah well, bluffing isn't getting us out of here." I whispered.

" You? Promise not to hurt us?" One of the solders said just before his eye went wide and he falls forward in pain. 

" Nice work Sokka! How did you do that?" Aang asked as Sokka shrugs and answered unsure, " Uh, instincts?"

" Look!" We turn to see a boy around Sokka's age coming down a tree branch with his two hook swords and kicked down two solders to the ground before flipping another two to the ground. He was not gentle towards them. He wore makeshift armor and had brown shaggy hair and dark brown eyes not to mention he was lightly chewing on some weed from the grass. He smirks over to us, " Down you go." He said just as he takes down another solider and flings him back.

" They're in the trees!" A soilders said surprised just as a tiny kid falls onto his shoulders and shoved the guy's helmet on his face. More kids began coming down and taking down the soldiers with ease like they've did this before. I kept looking at them taking down solders, soon Aang and Katara joined the fight with their bending. 

" Come 'ere!" A guard shouted and I turn, barely getting out of the way of his hand. I moved to the side and kicked the guard in the gun, the man moved back groaning and crouching, I kicked him in the face. He turns over passed out. I saw another guard coming towards me with the spear. I used the whip, aiming at his hands but I was actually aiming at the spear itself. I yanked it close and the guard trips up as I launch the spear behind me, the whip letting it go. 

Sokka was about to help but a spear stabs the ground beside him making the Water Tribe boy squeak. "WHAT THE HECK!"

I ignored him as I kicked the now unarmed guard in the face, and winced as I felt something stretched, a muscle at least. _Now I gotta work on that, stretching my muscles more, Fantastic._

I looked around for more guards to fight when I saw one coming behind the guy who started this. He was too busy on two other guards that he didn't see the guard behind him with the spear. " Watch out!" I called to him, the guy turns towards me confused as I lassoed the spear away from the guard behind him. I held the spear as I yanked the whip back, the guy swiftly pelvets his foot, kicking the guard in the face. _Okay, that was kind of hot._

" Thanks beautiful." The guy winks at me as he hurried to the next solider, I stared at him a bit surprised as my cheeks burned a bit. I shook my head and walked towards Sokka who was sulking and pouting at the same time, he puckered his lip out and everything. _Okay, not hot._

" You almost took out an army single-handedly." Aang said walking beside us, the kids and teens were now looking at everything the guards had in the camp. " ARMY?!" Sokka said in disbelief as the guy began walking away. " there were only, like, twenty guys." Sokka exasperated.

" My name is Jet," The guy said, or well, Jet said as he turns to look over us. " And these are my Freedom Fighters." I looked at the kids around, they were different, some visibly older then the others and looked too young to be fighters at all. "Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee,-" I kept looking around at them. Wondering, where exactly were their parents? Unless this was some orphan crime fighter league. _They all are practically younger than me. they probably fighter better than me too._

" What's your name beautiful?" I snapped out of it when I felt my hand was touched and someone kissed it. I looked to see Jet at the end of my hand pressing another kiss against my knuckles, heat came to my cheeks but I shook it off and pulled my hand against my chest. " Can't talk?" he asked.

" M-Mirza." I answered, cursing the stuttering a bit. " Why-"

" When I see something beautiful, I point it out." Jet said smoothly, ruffling his hair a bit trying to appear sexier but it wasn't honestly working. He probably expected me to swoon or something. " And you are the most bea-"

" Ahem." We turn towards Katara who walked towards us, she eyed us for a moment before smiling. " Um, thanks for saving us Jet," Katara said as she smiled towards him, a shy one. " We're lucky you were there."

" I should be thanking you." Jet said looking at her this time, " We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning. We just needed the right distraction. Though, I am a bit surprised." He said, Katara and I both turn to look at him confused. " About what?" Katara asked curiously, Jet didn't answer her as he grabbed my hand and smirked at me. _I do not like where this is going._

" That they weren't captured by this beauty's appearance." Jet flirts making my cheeks flush up but embarrassment this time around. " But you guys stumbling in made do." Katara crossed her arms this time and her own lip puckered out a bit. 

" Yeah well, that's what you get for relying on Instincts." Katara said sourly.

" You'll get yourself killed doing that." Jet said just as my other arm was pulled and much to my relief, Jet had no choice but to let me go. " Come on Mirza, we should go check on Appa." Sokka said as he walked us away from Jet and Katara, who seemed to be beaming when Jet looked at her. 

" You okay?" Sokka asked as we moved away, ignoring the kids around us, packing up. " I mean, he kissed your hand twice, I would've thought you would've done something in return."

" It caught me by surprised and he called me beautiful twice which REALLY caught me by surprise." I said, arms crossed as we stopped once we were a good feet away from the two. " it's probably because of your hair," Sokka said pulling a few long strains of my hair, his fingers twirling it a bit. " He probably thinks your a girl." I nod a bit as my dark hair fall from his fingers. " I could braid it later if you want me to." Sokka offered, I thought over it. It has been a while since I did anything to it other than putting it up. 

" Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with Blasting Jelly!" Duke called out, peeking into the barrel.

" That's a great score." Jet said.

" And these boxes are filled with Jelly candy!" Pipsqueak called after. " Also good, let's not get those mixed up." Jet warns them. " let's take these to the hideout." Duke said with a grin. 

" Hideout?!" Aang said with a large smile, excitement in his grey-brown eyes. " Do you want to see it?" Jet asked with a smirk. " Yes! We would love to see it!" Katara answered with clasped hands and a smile. Jet liked the answer and he pushes off the tree and began leading everyone back. 

" I don't remember agreeing to this." Sokka said under his breath as we walked side-by-side. " Me either. Let's just see it and leave." I answered as we stopped, we were surrounded by trees and no hideout in sight. _Is this a trap?_

" Hold this." Jet said as he hands a rope to Sokka, " Why? What's this do-AHHAHAHA!" Sokka screams as the rope pulled him upwards into the trees and was gone. I stared at him a bit shock and surprised before it turns to annoyance when someone's arm was wrapped really low around my waist. I was pulled into Jet's chest and I glared up at him as he smirked down at me. " Hang on beautiful." Jet said as I huffed. 

" Go jump in a river." I huffed, hoping he would get the hint I didn't like him. 

" Only if you come with me." He said as the rope began pulling us upwards into the trees. The leaves touching my head and face covered my vision a bit and we both landed on the wooden platform above. I wanted to awe at the sight of their hideout, but when I felt something pinched my butt, I attacked. 

" PERVERT!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat there at the big feast table, arms crossed and smirk on my face, even when I was thrown down to the ground by Smellerbee and pipsqueak. My back was killing me but the large red mark on Jet's face made me proud. I ate some meat that they cooked on the table, it had to be some sort of rabbit. Ignoring most of Jet's heroic speech.

" I liked what you did to his face." Sokka mutters beside me, while chewing I glanced at him. His arms were crossed and a lazy smirk on his face. " It brings personality." Sokka mused with a chuckle escaping his lips. 

" I like it too." I said with a smirk of my own, " I figure he deserved some.. Improvement."

" Shh!" Katara shushed us and I stuck my tongue at her before looking at Jet. "-now the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right." Kids began booing all around. " or maybe, they're dead wrong." I shivered a bit, how he said it made myself even a bit scared. Kids began cheering after that, not hearing the deathly undertone of his speech.

" Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara said as Jet sat on the other side of Sokka.

" Thanks."

" By the way, I was really impress with you, Aang and Mirza." Jet said as Katara's eyes shine a bit more and Aang smiles happily. " That was some great bending I saw out there today."

" Well, He's great. He's the Avatar." Katara said, " I could use some more training." She said as a blush came to her cheeks with a little smile. " Avatar huh?" Jet said, a bit interested in Aang than Katara. I rolled my eyes before picking up another piece of rabbit and eat it. My eyes glaring at Jet's back. " Very nice." Aang smiles and replied, " Thanks Jet."

" So I might now a ways that you and Aang can help in our struggle." Jet suddenly says eyeing the two benders. I knew he wanted something. 

" Unfortunately," I began while standing up from my seat, apple in hand. " We have to leave tonight." Sokka finished as he stood up along with me, he began walking and I followed after. 

" Sokka, are you kidding me. I need you on an important mission." Sokka stops and I nearly crashed into his back. " You too Mirza, you owe me for hitting me too." I glared at him a bit, biting into the apple with a scowl.

" What mission?" Sokka asked looking over his shoulder. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They ended up waking us up at the crack of dawn, my hair flowed behind me as wind passed over us. We were apparently watching for any intruders coming through the forest or any Fire Nation solders or spys. It had been a quiet morning for the most part until I heard something crunching ahead, we stopped and Jet made a bird sound. Soon another bird sound answered back within seconds. 

Sokka rolled his eyes and stabs the tree with his knife, he was gonna amplifies vibrations. Though the tree to the knife. " What are you doing?" Jet asked eyeing Sokka weirdly. " It amplifies vibrations." I quickly answered, having been taught that trick too by Hadoka. 

" Good trick." Jet said turning back around, I lean on the tree branch and watched the road for anyone. So far, no one has seen or heard anything just yet, this would be the first person that came by. " Anything?" I asked Sokka as he cup his hands against the knife and ear pressed against it. " Nothing yet." Sokka answered, " Wait! Yes, someone's approaching."

" How many?" Jet asked.

"I think there's just one." Sokka answered as Jet made a bird call, " Good work Sokka. Ready your weapon." Jet said as Sokka yanked the knife out the tree, I unbuckled the whip from my side and it curved and clung to my arm. We waited for a brief few minutes until the one person came out. An elder male wearing Fire Nation clothes and a crutch. He was obviously not a threat. " Wait! False alarm. He's just an old man." Sokka said but they advanced. 

" Sokka, this..what.." I was lost of words, I didn't like Jet at all but I didn't expect the guy to gang up on the poor elderly man. " We need to stop them." Sokka said as we both slide down the tree, I landed on my feet and walked towards Jet with Sokka beside me. " What are you doing in our Woods, you leech?" Jet demanded.

" Please Sir, I'm just a traveler." The older man begged, jet walked forwards and knocked the older man's cane away. The elderly man tries to run away but pipsqueak was right behind him, he falls to the floor with a groan and a whimper. My eyes stared at the scene and my stomach curling in disgust. I moved but Sokka held my arm back, I looked to him. " Wait."

" Do you like destroying towns?! Do you like destroying families?" Jet asked menacingly. The older man tries covering his head, " Oh, Please, let me go! Have mercy!" He begged but Jet wasn't done. " Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?!" Jet asked, no answer but whimpers of fear. " Now." Sokka said as Jet lifts his foot and brings it back, using my whip, I yanked Jet's foot back making the teen stumble a bit and glared at us then to me. " Why do you always Do this Mirza?" He asked darkly.

" I do it because I know when stuff has been pushed too far," I answered and yanked the whip back and around my arm. " You're really pushing it."

" Pft." Jet huffed as he turns to Smellerbee and pipsqueak, " Search the old man!" They both scramble to do so. " He's Fire Nation." Jet said coming towards us, " He's an innocent old man! He's not hurting anyone!" Sokka said as Jet turns his anger towards him. " Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Or your father, Mirza?" He snapped, and I stared at him wide-eyed. _How does he know about my..KATARA!_ I thought with grit teeth. _She trust so easily, and ends up telling him something private. UGH!_ " Remember why you fight!" Jet snapped more as he get's in Sokka's face.

" And remember that his Village was once Earth Kingdom. He could be an Earth Bender for you know." I snapped shoving the guy back, " And leave my Father our of your dumb mouth." Jet stared at me hard and clicked his tongue. 

" You're lucky that you're a girl." Jet sneered, " We got his stuff Jet." Smellerbee spoken up holding up a black bag. " This needed to be done, let's get out of here." He brushed shoulders with me and shoved Sokka out of the way. The other two following behind Jet. I glared at them and then looked to Sokka, " We can't stay here." I said, as Sokka nods, " We can't..come on.." Sokka said as I looked to the older man before bending down offering the man a hand. He flinched which squeezed my heart painfully. " I'll see you back." I said as Sokka nods as he hurried after them.

" I'm so sorry, we haven't met him that long and I didn't know they were going to do this." The elderly man nods as he slowly stands up, I put his arm over my head and on my shoulders. " You're a kind young man." The elderly man said as we began walking towards the village. It wasn't that far from Jet's hideout which was nice. " I've seen young men like him before, He screams...danger." The man said as the guards barely glanced at me as I walked him towards his hut. 

" I know, I'm sorry still." I said, as the elder man made it to his door but looked to me. A smile on his lips, and eyes gleaming. It almost reminded me of Iroh on the ship. " My dear boy, you have no worries. You didn't attempt to kick me or harm me. If he were, I would most likely not survive it. If anything you saved my life, but between you and me...I can feel a great heat within.." he hinted as I take a step back a bit. " No, no. It's fine..though..here..take this.." He said as he pulled out a tile from his pocket and offered it to me with shaking hands, the smile still on his lips. " If you need assistance." I take it and looked over the tile as the man walked into his home. 

A lotus tile? Weird but cool.

I walked back, grasping the rope. That poor old man, he didn't deserve this at all. If anything, Jet deserved to be the one to be kicked. Maybe I should. Though, I should have a talk with Katara about sharing my own information. Especially sharing with that jerk, I open our hut but no one was inside. I moved inside and began packing my things, no way was I staying here anymore.

" Oh, Mirza, you're back." Katara said from behind me and I huffed a bit, " What's wrong?" She asked, eyebrow raised once she sat beside me. Aang follows her and sits beside her, Momo curled around his neck and shoulder. 

" I don't like it when you talk about my father to people who don't know him." I said icily making her furrow her eyebrows. " He said that my father was murdered by the Fire Nation." Her eyes widen before they narrowed. 

" Wasn't he?" She said, arms crossed, " I mean, people don't usually die from infected wounds. Unless they go untreated." He died from that obviously and he was stabbed in his stomach. " Why are you so..so.." She stammers as I looked to her with narrowed eyes. " So what? Spit it out." I snapped.

" So touchy? Since you came back from Prince Zuko, you've become bolder and really.." Katara narrowed her eyes at him, Aang watched between the two helpless. He hadn't known Mirza for long but he knew him from the stories both Katara and Sokka told them, He was a meek one. " Really outspoken." Katara finished. I stared at her narrowed eyes, _Was I? I knew I was a bit shy and meek at best but.._ " What's wrong with it? Sokka likes how I turned out and Aang hasn't said anything about it. I'm growing up." I said as I finished packing my sleeping bag up. " I'm not naïve like you." 

Katara takes a deep breath and shakes her head, " Whatever, Come on Aang." Katara turns on her heel as Aang shot me a meek smile and followed after. I watched them leave as a sigh escaped me. I sat down against the wooden wall and stared at my hands a bit. 

_Maybe I did change when I was on Zuko's boat. It wasn't that long but I had to speak up when I was around the Prince. Get shoved and told to Fire Bend with him. That's my new objective but..did my personality sour?_ I thought as a small flame burns in the middle of my palm. _I'm scared of you. You destroy and murder people. You murder Kya, My father, lots of other people..would you murder me too?_

" You shouldn't have that out ya know." Sokka said as he enters, the flame leaves and I watched him sit across from me. " We're stuck here for another night, Katara and aang are so charmed to help him." He huffed a bit as he looked over my hands, " I thought you hated fire."

" I do." I said as Sokka watched me before I turned around in front of him. I felt his fingers slowly gathering my hair and began doing the braid. I taught him because it was a way to make nets for fishes. Hakoda taught me and Kya. " Zuko was teaching me fire stuff. I read his scrolls too." Sokka hummed, " Let me guess, he was all yelling and threating to throw you off the ship?"

" Nope. Well, once but his Uncle was showing me too. He's the dragon of the west." I smiled a bit as I looked at my hands. " He's a smart man. Likes tea and Pai Sho."

" Old people like Pai Sho." Sokka said with a chuckle, I can feel his hands weave my hair correctly into the braid. " Why were you and Katara fighting?" He asked as I rolled my eye a bit. 

" I told her she was naïve and not to talk about my dad." I said, " And she didn't like who I was turning out to be." Sokka sighs and I feel him tying my new braid and I turn to look at him over my shoulder. " Am..Am I turning into a bad person?"

" No. She's mad that we're not taking her boyfriend's side." Sokka said, crossing his arms and scowl on his lips. " he said the old guy was an assassin and he had a knife. He was there to kill Jet." I stared a bit perplexed," I didn't see a knife." " I know! But she takes his side and they're gonna help him with some little project. Gah! Anyway, about yourself." Sokka said as he smiles just a bit, " You're you Mirza. You're just showing who you want to be. You use to be this..shy, timid and quiet kid. But after we left, you became more open. Outspoken? Yeah, confident? Yep. Stubborn? Sadly." I punched his shoulder as Sokka laughs a bit. " See! Who cares what Katara thinks. You're gonna be the same Frostie I've known."

" Ugh, you and your nicknames."

" HEY! Not my fault that you stuck your tongue to a piece of Ice!"

" You saw nothing."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woken up to Sokka moving around, he tried to be quiet but I felt him move around. There wasn't any light out, but it wasn't too dark either. After he leaves, I stood up from the floor and walked out. I watched Sokka follow Jet's crew, I moved after Sokka got down the branch. I watched Sokka from afar as he watched Jet. I knew this guy was dangerous but I now know he's more than willing to kill people or brutally harm them.

Once the Freedom Fighters got to their destation, my eye started to act up. I shut it, hoping the pain would stop and I pressed myself against the tree once Sokka found a better hiding space. 

" Now listen, you're not to blow the damn until I give the signal." Jet orders, and I almost flinched how close it sounded yet far from where I was. I closed my other eye and tried to focus on jet's voice. " If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive."

" But what about the people in the town?" Duke asked innocently, " Won't they get wiped out, too?"

" Look, Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation." Jet explained to the child. _You're killing both innocent and guilty people._

" Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal." Jet said to someone else as I opened my eyes, peeking, I could see Sokka too before Pipsqueak and Smellerbee caught him. I opened my whip but before I could move quickly enough, they yanked Sokka out of the hiding spot and throw him down in front of Jet. _Spirits..They're just as bad as him.._ I noticed the sun had came up fully and I felt myself get warmer thanks to the heat and power of the sun. I take a deep breath and fire blows out from my mouth, a small one but something for my next attack. I watched the two fighters began yanking/leading Sokka away. I followed as quietly as I could be, into the brush and trees.

I made my way in front of them quicker, they shoved Sokka forwards a bit making him huff and grunt. I take another deep breath and shoot my fist forwards, fire eating up the grass in front of them which scared the Fighters. Their weapons drawn as I moved showing myself just a bit. 

" IN THERE! GET THE FIRE BENDER!" Smellerbee orders as I ran over the hidden traps with those berries. _Fool me once, shame on you.._ I heard two clicks and turn to see both of the fighters struggling in their cages. " Fool my twice, shame on me." I mused as they spinned a bit. 

" Nice job with the fire." Sokka said as he came towards me, smirk on his lips before it falls. " We have to go warn the village. They want to blow the damn to kill them all."

" What are we waiting for?" I said, " I'll go tell them, I need you to get Appa and our stuff." We would need a get away plan just in case things went south and we had to leave fast. Sokka looked like he wanted to argue but I shook my head. " I'm the oldest, I should go just in case if I fail, they'll still have you." I said before hurrying away as I heard Sokka whisper. " Don't die."

_I don't intend to._

I skid down the hill and hurried to the entrance of the village. " EVERYONE! HURRY! GET OUT!" I shouted which caught most of their attention. " THEY'RE GONNA BLOW THE DAM! YOU GUYS ARE IN DANGER!"

" What? Who are you?" A guard asked as his buddies pointed their spears at me. Normally this would made me shake just a bit but their lives were more important than my fear. " Answer me!"

" I'm Mirza!" I said, shaking my head. " Listen to me! Some kids are gonna blow the dam! You all are gonna die if we don't start evacuating!" I said but the man pressed his hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. " Wai-"

" You're a spy! There is no way the dam is gonna blow." The guard snapped as he began shoving me away. " You're-"

" Wait just a second!" A familiar voice said getting in between me and the soilder. " This young man helped me just the other day. He's no spy, Teng, this is the young fella that helped me. The other one, the mean one, is the one probably behind this." The older man that I helped said, vouching for me. " He has to be telling the truth."

I watched the confusion in the guards eyes before they narrowed, not from anger but into determination. " Alright, if you vouch for it then Gramps then so be it. Everyone! Evacuate to the hills! We need to get to high ground!" The guards began leading people out, everyone was in a rush towards the place. I stood there watching around before exiting the gate, thank the spirits for the old man. I watched them leave before seeing Sokka on Appa, landing. I hurried up on the large animal and sat down, Appa took off into the air once more.

" What that everyone?" Sokka asked, as he directed Appa towards Katara and Aang, Jet stuck to the wall. " Everyone." I assured as Appa lands on the ground. 

" We got everyone out Jet." I said as Katara and Aang sigh in relief but Jet's eyes clouded with anger. " WHAT?" He spat. 

"I followed you guys this morning, because Sokka was. When I heard your plan, I began my own by saving Sokka's butt and helping the villagers. At first, they didn't trust me because they thought I was a spy. But someone vouched for me." I said, Jet squirming to get out of Katara's ice. " The old man that you could've killed. I got them out within minutes."

" Thank goodness." Katara sighs as Jet snarled, " You little traitor."

" No Jet, you became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Sokka replied calmly. 

" Katara..please...help me.." Jet said, voice smooth and pleading. That made her weaver for a moment but she closed her eyes. " Goodbye Jet." She said before hurrying onto the flying bison. Sokka grasped the regins on Appa and flicked them. " Yip-Yip" Appa groans before flying into the air, over tree tops and away from the scene. I watched ahead as I sat beside Sokka, playing with the lotus tile in my hands. 

" We thought you two were going to the damn." Aang said as he pets Momo's head making the animal purr. " How come you two went to the town instead?"

" let me guess, you instincts told you." Katara said a bit amused, as Sokka smirked. " Well, yeah, what can I say? My instincts are always right." he said, holding the reigns and slapping his hand on my back making me wince and I elbowed his gut making Sokka laugh breathlessly. " I give! I give!" Sokka laughs as I huffed, a bit. _Damn right, I'm always right._

" Uh, Sokka, you know you're going the wrong way, right?" I said, as Sokka shrugs, a bit surprised. " And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka turns Appa and I laughed just a bit. " That was all you Sokka. Not me." Sokka stuck his tongue at me as Appa began heading course to our next destination.


	10. chapter nine

**(( Small chapter))**  
  
  
After the whole Jet ordeal, we decided to make camp after flying for a day. Apparently, it was next to some large trench. Everyone was making camp as Aang and I were looking for some food, he was lucky that there wasn't enough animals for us.   
  


" Find anything?" I asked, picking the ripe raspberries in my hands and walked back to see Aang had a handful of red berries. " Cool, looks like we have dinner. Hopefully Sokka won't whine about it." I said as we made our way back.  
  


" So how long have you been fire bending?" I snapped my head towards the innocent monk, my eyes wide. " What?" he asked, eyebrow raised.   
  


" H-How do you know?" I asked, voice cracking a bit. He noticed and instantly a look of concern on his face came. " Aang?"  
  


" I saw you putting out the fires on Kiyoshi Island." He answered in a shy voice, and looked anywhere but my face. " I was kind of impressed too. The South pole isn't for Firebenders."   
  


I kept myself quiet and stared hard at the monk, once his eyes caught mine, he flinched back, his lower lip pouting a bit but trembling as well. I noticed and my gaze soften just a bit, how much of a jerk could I be for making the Avatar cry? A big one.  
  


" Aang, Katara doesn't know that I'm a Fire Bender. Most of the women in our tribe either." I said calmly as I return to walking back at the camp. Aang follows after me, and I could feel his curious eyes on me. " I would love it if this could stay between us." I could feel Aang's eyes on me, I knew his thoughts were swarming about my fire bending abilities but he was afraid to ask. He didn't ask me anything as we came upon our campsite, I expected a nice warm campsite and a tent for all four of us but all I saw was a mess.

" Oh boy, what now?" I asked, both siblings turn to glare at me and scowl even more. " What?"   
  


" Sokka refuses to listen to me, he says we should use the tarp as a blanket!" Katara exclaimed loudly, throwing her arms up. " He's being a moron!" 

" Me?! A moron?!" Sokka screeched as he turns to look at his sister, " Why would I put it up anyway? It's the dry season for pete sakes! It's not going to rain! Mirza, Buddy, you got to believe me on this!"  
  


I glanced at the sky and saw no rain clouds above us then to the fire seeing it was barely alive, my moved his gaze to the ruin tent and sighed. Of course, I've dealt with sibling squabbles and their tantrums, I know how to exactly handle this.   
  


" Okay, Okay." I placed my berries into Aang's hands before wiping my hands on my pants, " You two need to cool down for a moment. Who cares about the tarp? Katara, he's right, it's the dry season, no rain drop in sight." I said, and Katara huffed when Sokka smirked. " Though, Sokka, you probably shouldn't have ruin our bed for tonight." I pointed out and Sokka's face falls while Katara grins smugly. " Why don't you two fix the tent and I'll work on the fire." They grumbled before they turn to fix the tent, grumbling things I couldn't hear. I bend down, my back towards them as I lit my hand up, a flame coming up and I moved over the wood in the rock circle. Slowly the wood Caught on Fire, and I removed my hand away. Aang was watching me, I could tell it was him.  
  


" How'd you do that?" Aang asked, sitting on the other side, legs criss-cross, berries in his hands. 

" I was born with it, and I said I didn't want to talk about it." I replied simply and sharply but the monk shook his head.   
  


" No, No!" Aang said, as he placed the berries into a wooden bowl, Momo, eagerly eating from it before something caught his eye and began heading towards the large fruit. " I mean, getting them to work together. Knowing them, they would fight and fight before something bad happens and drives them together to help."   
  
  


" Years of practice." I said, watching the fire eat the wood up and grow. " Katara and Sokka had been fighting for years, most of it on petty things and Sokka being sexist." I sit back and picked a berry from the bowl and flicked it into my mouth. " I usually make them work together, let themselves apologize to each other by themselves, but I also resort to punishment if needed. I couldn't let Kanna be the one to sort out her grandchildren's fights by herself. I was young, I could keep them in check." I smiled, I do wondered about the older woman, how she's feeling and how well the tribe was with her in charge now. I often wondered if Hadoka was back yet for supplies or a quick visit. Though, those were my hopes, when I knew him and the crew were sailing around.

" Wow." Aang said, a smile on his own lips as Katara and Sokka finished the tent. " So you're like their older brother in a sense?" Aang asked. I shrug a bit, " In a sense. I grew up with them so-" There was growling behind us and Aang turned as did I. Momo was trying to take away Appa's melon. The furry bison holding it down with one toe as Momo struggles to take it away. " Why don't you go try sorting this out." I asked, as Aang nods, he stood up and walked towards them. Hopefully this would help him in the future. Though once everything settled down for our berry meal, the fire was dimming slowly, I lit it up again once everyone began falling asleep in their respected places. Once even Momo had settled down, I began laying on my own bed, the sleeping bag and nuzzled it a bit. What I wouldn't give to sleep in a nice bed again.

I laid on the sleeping bag of my own, laying my head down and stared into the flames. My eyes half-lidded, as sleep slowly lulled me to sleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We all stared down into the canyon, it was huge and beautifully crafted by the spirits. Aang takes a deep breath before exhaling, " There it is guys, the great divide!" Momo lands on his shoulder with a chatter. I looked at the many trails the rocks had against the stone walls. Maybe animals traveled down or something.

" Wow. I could just stare at it forever." Katara said, amazed as well. She was one to enjoy moments like these, unlike Sokka.

" Ok. I've seen enough." Sokka announced, as he turns around towards Appa.

" How can you not be fascinated, Sokka?" Katara questioned, gesturing to the canyon. " This is the largest canyon in the entire World!"

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Sokka said, tugging on Appa's reigns a bit. I rolled my eyes a bit just as a guy shoved his way passed Sokka. He looked young and pretty clean in his robes. " HEY! If you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first." He announced, stomping towards us.

" Look buddy, if anything, we were here first." I spoken up but he ignored me and advanced towards Katara a bit. She beams, lacing her hands together with a smile. " Ohh. Canyon guide? Sounds informative." I shake my head before standing beside her and Aang on the other side of her as well. " Believe me, he's more than a tour guide. He's an earthebender, and the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help." The guy explains, I see Sokka mocking him from behind and I snickered a bit as Sokka flapped his hands together like a mouth. " And he's taking my tribe across next!" When the guy glanced to Sokka, he stopped his mocking. 

" Calm down. We know you're next." Sokka said, coming to my side and leaning against my side lazily. " If you couldn't see it, we have our own transportation too." I said, gesturing to Appa who groans. 

" You wouldn't be clam if the fire nation destroyed your home!" The guy snapped, and I rolled my eyes. _He was just being a pain in the ass now_. I'm so close to saying, we were taking the guide for ourselves but that would be plain evil. " And forced you to flee. My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se." He gestures the canyon beside us. 

" You're a refugee."

" Huh, tell me something I don't know." The guy huffed.

" You're extremely annoying." I pointed out and the guy glares at me. " I'm just saying it, because I'm thinking of it."

" Is that your tribe?" Katara pipes up before the guy and I start a fight. I turn to see a group of people walking towards us as well, though they were dressed very different. 

" It most certainly is not." The guy said, " That's the Zhang tribe, a bunch of lowlife thieves." The guy basically spat out. " They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years." _A hundred years? That's as old as Aang._ The guy whistled at them which caught their attention once they were close enough. They wore different type of clothes, fur type of clothes which were deep brown and most weren't as clean as the guy beside us but they didn't look bad at all.

" HEY, ZHANGS!" He called out, " I'm saving a spot for my tribe, so don't even think of stealing it." A large female Zhang rolled her eyes as she stomps forwards, getting in the guy's face. " Where are the rest of the Gan Jin?" She asked, sneer twitching onto her lips. " Still tidying up their campsite?" She asked. Shaking off how close she gotten, the guy held his finger up. " Yes, but they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot."

" I didn't know the Canyon guide took reservations." The female leader retorted as she crossed her arms. 

" Huh!" The guy scoffed, " Of course he didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang, so unorganized and Ill-prepared for a journey." Some of the Zhang didn't like that and began shouting at the guy. I shook my head, _this dude was asking for a fight._

Before an actual fight began, the rocks rumbled from behind us and we turned to rocks lifted up and away from the canyon entrance. A short but stalky older man stood there, he pats his stomach before giving a smile to us. _He reminds me a bit like Iroh._

" Sorry about the wait, youngsters." He said, he turns and gestures the trail to us. " Who's ready to cross this here canyon?" The guide asked.

" Um, one of them, I think." Katara spokened up, pointing to the others and the Gan Jin guy ran up towards the guide, holding his finger up again. " I was here first. My party's on their way."

" I can't guide people who aren't here." The guide said simply as the Zhang began walking towards the entrance. " Guess you guys will have to make the trip tomorrow." The female leader said smugly as she walked passed Gan Jin guy. I yawned and made my way to Appa. 

" Come on kids, let's go before we're dragged into something stupi-" I began as I climbed up onto Appa but then the guy began exclaiming. 

" WAIT! Here they come." I looked up to see the Gan Jin tribe walking peacefully and slowly. They all looked like the first guy. Clean, dressed in cream or white colors with golden ends on their clothes. From his shout, the Zhang tribe stopped and turn to see their cleaner rivals. 

" Oh great, I thought it was bad with just one of them." I grumbled and watched the two leaders spat at each other, glaring and sneering at each other along with their tribes. I watched from the top of Appa's head before whistling at Aang who looked up, pointing to himself. " Yeah, why not work your magic, every Avatar is a people person." Aang, looked conflicted for a moment. " What's wrong?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a bit. 

" I-I don't know, fighting over chores is different from a fight that has lasted for a hundred years." Aang explained a bit and I sighed. I stood on top of Appa's head, and clapped my hands loudly which brought their attention. Gulping back my own nerves, I said, " Alright, since you both are fleeing your homes from the Fire Nation, which I am very sorry about, but since you two need a guide, why not share him? Both of your tribes would be safe as you make your way down in the canyon." I explained the plan that would both help. I hoped they would agree.

" Absolutely not!" The Gan Jin leader disagreed immediately, " We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves." He gestures the Zhang with a scowl.

" We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway." Another argument happening, every name in the book being called out towards them and more pointing and shouting. I sigh, _I tried something at least._

" Your turn Aang."

Aang looked at the two for a minute, listening to the arguments, trying to speak up but then after two minutes of trying to get some of their attention, he exploded. " ALL RIGHT! HERE'S THE DEAL!" The young bender snapped, which caused both tribes to quiet. " You're all going down together, and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?" He asked, huffing and glanced at the two groups, waiting for another fight. It was quiet for a moment, then the leader of the Zhang gives a simple nod then the Gan Jin leader gives a nod.

" Of course, listen to the little kid." I chuckled, before stretching my arms a bit. 

" Wait, we lost our doctor back at the village." The Gan Jin leader said, a hint of sadness in his eyes. " You don't suppose...you have a healer do you?" He asked Aang who glanced at Katara who shakes his head. 

" I can do it." I said, looking at the group. " I'm not a water bender, that kind of healer but I know my way around a sick person." Gran Gran taught me the basic things, Sokka was a great dummy when I needed to learn about bandaging and fixing mild things. He used to get hurt all the time, he still does but not as bad. " Plus, I rather be useful at something other than breaking up fights."

" Perfect, thank you, young man." The Gan Jin leader said, as their old and sick people came out. So did the Zhang's people, I helped them on and they both separated with their tribes. Once the rest were on, they were a foot away from each other. The older people glaring at their rivals silently. I got off Appa and stood on the ground, " Are you sure that you want to go?" Aang asked me, eyes large and almost begging for me to stay. I chuckled a bit, as I looked at the Airbender a bit. " I'm sure Appa can take care of them. Right boy?" Appa makes a noise, a grunt probably.

" Aang, sooner or later, you're gonna have to handle people." I said, and pat his shoulder a bit with a kind smile, one I could manage. " Like you did when you yelled at them, even if you're a pacifist, you're allowed to bark orders once in a while. Just don't be a total jerk." Aang nods his head, looking at the tribe people once more. _Still worried, huh?_ I pat his head a bit and he looked to me with a raised eyebrow. " I know you can do it, you're the Avatar, you can do anything once you put your mind to it. I'll see you in a day." I said as Aang finally smiles up at me, I moved back and ruffled Katara's and Sokka's hair. " You two be nice, or else." I stated, before climbing up onto Appa. " Or you two will be giving Appa a bath for the next two weeks."

" Two weeks?!" Sokka cried out in distressed.

" Yes." I answered, flicking the reigns and Appa grunts, " Yip-Yip!" He groans before taking off, I watched from the corner of my good eye as we began floating off. They were going further and further away from my sight. Appa kept flying forwards, _I hope they'll be okay, Aang has them, he is the Avatar after all. No one but the spirits though he would be the best guy to do it, I'm doing the right thing by taking care of the sick and elderly_. I thought as we continued to fly, though they were interrupted when a dry and painful sounding cough snapped me out of my thoughts.

That's right; the sick and elderly comes first.

Once we found a nice spot just beside the canyon's exit, I landed us there. " Alright, I'll set up the tents for us." I announced to the passengers who gave me a warily glance in return. " Then..I guess we'll wait for them. How long could it possibly be." I chuckled awkwardly before picking up the many tents they brought with them and put them up as fast as I could. _Aang is the people person, me on the other hand, alone with them without my friends, am not._


	11. chapter ten

I gasped when something landed on my stomach, thinking it was a Fire Bender who stepped on me, I smacked the first thing next to me. " OW! Mirza!" Sokka's exclaim made me finally blink my eyes open only to see it was Sokka who was smacked. He rubbed his cheek, shooting me a glare. " What was that for?" He whines, lowering his boomerang that was in his grasp. " Sorry." I muttered back, seeing Momo onto of Appa, alert. He must've been the thing. " What happened that made Momo jump on us?" I asked, rubbing my eyes from sleep.

" It's nothing." Aang said, glancing at us before looking at the sand. " I just had a bad dream." He turns on his side, curling up almost into a ball. " Go back to sleep."

" You don't have to tell me twice." Sokka hummed, snuggling into his sleeping bag. I watched Aang from my spot, a bit worried. Maybe something personal that he didn't want to share. Katara seemed to be just as worried, asking softly, " Are you all right, Aang?" 

" I'm okay." Aang replied quickly, not looking at her. 

" You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately." She added, I watched them, agreeing along with her. Aang would jolt out of sleep, gasping for air like he was losing it while in a deep sleep. He would deny that anything was wrong and go back to bed like it was nothing at all, it began to worry me too. Too bad that I didn't have tea on me for him to drink and relax. 

" I think I just need some rest." Aang said, trying to avoid the conversation. 

" You guys want to hear about my dream?" Sokka asked, perking up from his sleeping bag. I nudged him roughly and he stuck his tongue at me. " I didn't want to talk about it anyway." He huffed childishly before laying back in his sleeping bag. Katara stared at Aang for a moment before laying back in her own, eyes slowly closely. I still sat up in my sleeping bag, watching Aang for a moment before saying, " I'm here ya know, if you want to talk about it. I know I haven't been around you from the beginning but if..there's anything you need to get off your chest..then I'm here for ya. I'm you're friend too Aang." 

He didn't even make a peep, I take it as a sign to leave him alone. Slowly, I laid back in my sleeping bag and shut my eyes. 

_He'll be okay, he'll talk to us when he's ready._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, everything returned to normal, as if nothing happened last night. I helped with Katara to fold our campsite, washing some clothes and had Aang blow-dry them with his airbending to speed things up. Once they were dried, I began folding the clothes with Katara packing them away neatly. 

" Look at those clear skies, Buddy!" Aang pets the top of Appa's head with a smile before looking to the sky. " Should be some smooth flying." I folded the last of Sokka's shirt just as Katara checked the bag for our food, nothing. " Well, we'd better smoothly fly ourselves to a market., because we're out of food." She said as she climbed onto Appa's tail that lifted her up to the saddle.

" Yeah, the taste of day old bread is getting, old." I said, throwing the pack up to Sokka, he catches it and began tying it down. 

" Guys, wait, this was in my dream." Sokka said, eyes wide a bit. " We shouldn't go to the market." I climbed up and placed my bag into the other's, " What happened in your dream?" Katara asked curiously.

" Food eats people." He stated mysteriously, wiggling his fingers. Katara and Aang shot him an annoyed look. I on the other hand, raised an eyebrow, " That's...well..Gran Gran said you were a special type of person." I said, before finding my white bandage and began undoing the braid from my hair at last and pulled my black hair up above my head a bit, tying it into a ponytail. 

" Also, Momo could talk!" Sokka points at the animal who stared at him innocently. " You said some very unkind things." He pouted, while crossing his arms. Momo ears dropped a bit before chattering at Sokka, maybe an apology?

" Sokka, quite blaming Momo for your weirdness." I said, after tying the knot with the white bandage. " Get the last bag, I have a weird feeling that something bad is gonna happened." 

" Like what?" Katara asked, looking to me with a raised eyebrow. 

" I have no idea but something is, I can feel it in the air."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**3rd person pov:**

Iroh takes a sniff of the air, and exhales a bit, " There is a storm coming. A big one."

" You're out of your mind, uncle." Zuko disagreed quickly, walking towards his Uncle. " The weather is perfect. There's not a cloud in sight." The sky and weather is perfect, no clouds, no change in the air. Maybe his uncle was getting too old to tell anymore? Plus, they were on a mission, the weather never bothers them too bad anyway.

" A storm is approaching from the north." Iroh repeated, " I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

" We know the Avatar is traveling northward." Prince Zuko said, pointing to the north. " So we will do the same." He was firm on his decision and no bad weather would get in his way this time.

" Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew." Iroh tried again, this time bring up the lives of the others here on the ship. 

" The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Prince Zuko snapped harshly, growing annoyed with his Uncle's constant babbles about the weather. He turns just to see Lieutenant Jee walk up from the inside of the ship with a raised eyebrow. " Finding the Avatar is far more important than any indivual's safety." The Prince said, walking towards the Lieutenant with a scowl, staring him in the eye before walking back into the ship. Silently, the Lieutenant glared at his retreating figure as Iroh hurried to the Lieutenant's side. " He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up since his friend left the ship." Iroh explained. _He's just having a hard time, I'm sure everything will be back to normal._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

" It's good. It's perfect, I'm telling you!" The lady behind the food stand repeated over and over again to Katara. She shakes the melon and swish sounds came from it, making Mirza wrinkle his nose a bit. Was swishing good?

" I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing." Katara said, giving the melon a wary glance. The lady huffed, and walked around her stand and towards Katara. " Swishing means it ripe. It's the ripe juices wishing around, huh!" She explained as Aang perked up a bit, not knowing if it was good or not, but didn't want to annoy the woman any longer. " I think it's true, Katara." Mirza on the other hand didn't think it sound ripe, or good. " Swishing means it's ripe."

" I don't know, melons are usually ripe when they turn brown." Mirza said, looking at the melon in Katara's hands. It was a pale green color, " That one isn't even fully green yet." The stall woman scowls over to Mirza who looked away with a hum. 

" I just realized we're out of money, anyway." Katara said, giving a woman a guilty smile. The woman groans and yanked the basket out of Sokka's hands, she even kicked Sokka on the ass as he walked passed her. The group walked away from the lady and sigh together.

" Out of food and out of money." Sokka grumbled as he rubbed the spot he was kicked at." What are we suppose to do now?!"

" You could get a job, smart guy." Katara said.

" I could dance for money." Mirza offered the idea.

" We shouldn't go out there." A woman warned behind them, the group turns to an elderly couple there, the woman pulling on her husbands arm to stop him. " Please! The fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm!" Aang gulps a bit, eyes widen a bit too at the mention of a terrible storm on it's way here. _His nightmares were warning him about the storm._

" Aw, you're crazy!" The older man snapped back. " It's a nice day, no clouds, no wind, no nothing!" He gestures a sky behind them. " So quit your nagging, woman."

" Maybe we should find some shelter." Aang said, gripping onto his staff tightly, turning his knuckles whit a bit. _I don't want to be caught in it again and freeze for another hundred years._

" Are you kidding? Shelter from what?" Sokka said, Mirza watching the sky for a moment. That must've been the weird feeling from this morning. Now that he thought of it, he could feel it coming soon and it felt huge. Maybe something in his bones were telling him. 

" My joints say there's going to be a storm," The older woman explained, " A bad one!"

" Well, it's your joints against my brain." The older man waves it off.

" Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish," The older woman crossed her arms with a frown. " Cause I ain't coming!" 

" Then I'll find a new fish hauler." The fisher man countered back. " And pay him double what you get! How'd you like that?" He huffed as Sokka ran towards them, with a smile. " I'll go." He raised his hand and the fisherman pointed at him. " You're hired." Mirza sighs, there goes Sokka, getting into danger without realizing it, again. " Sokka, you're gonna get hurt." Mirza said, moving forwards and placed a hand on Sokka's shoulder who looked back to him.

" Mirza, we need the money, plus it would be good just to get away from you guys. You and your mothering too." Mirza frowns, slapping the back of Sokka's head. " See, mothering and abuse. Plus, he said he was paying double." He gestures to the old man.

" Double? Who told you that nonsense?" The fisherman said, like he didn't say it a few seconds ago.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the horizon was the storm Iroh was warning about, large black and grey clouds slowly rolling in and covering half the sea in a darkness. The crew stood on the deck, watching the clouds and once Prince Zuko came out, Lieutenant Jee turns and said, " Oh. Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." He pointed out as Iroh came walking out, hoping to defuse the possible situation between his nephew and crew.

" Lucky guess."

" Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect," Prince Zuko snapped, his gaze turning cold and hands warming up. He stalked towards him and stood there, glaring and sneer coming across his pale lips. "Or I will teach it to you." Hoping he gotten the message, he began walking away but Lieutenant Jee wasn't finished.

" What do you know about respect?" The Lieutenant snapped back, glaring at the Prince's back. The crown Prince stops and waited, hands getting warmer and warmer. " The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed Uncle, show's you know nothing about respect." Iroh panicked, and then rubbed his forehead out of resignation, knowing everything was too far to take back now. " You don't care about anyone but _yourself_. Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled Prince? Heck, even your only _friend_ on here, the water tribe boy had more respect for us than you ever showed. No wonder he left, he couldn't stand to be around you. Some spoiled little brat. What a lucky boy."

Prince Zuko stood there for a second before turning sharply and gotten in fighting position. Lieutenant Jee does it right back, getting prepared to fight.

" Easy now." Iroh started just as their wrist clink together as they blocked , smoke coming from Zuko's hands but before anything could happened, Iroh yanked their arms away from each other. " ENOUGH!" Iroh started, glancing at the two. He expected a lot worst from Zuko. A lot worst. " We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long." He hides his hands in his sleeves and sighs, " I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better."

No one said a word, just a stare off before Lieutenant Jee walks off along with the crew and Zuko turns to stare at the sea. " I don't need your help keeping order on my ship." Zuko said bitterly, Iroh moved forwards and gently placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder but the Prince shoved it off harshly before taking a few steps forward. Iroh felt hurt of the action but couldn't help but call out to his nephew. 

" He didn't mean it, Mirza enjoyed his time on here with you." Iroh called out, frowns a bit, as Zuko ignored him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Sokka, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Aang said, watching the sky worriedly as it gotten darker. It just reminded him of _that_ day. " Look at the sky." It looked like it was gonna rain any minute now.

" I said I was gonna do this job." Sokka replied as he carried a net for fish. " I can't back out just because of some bad weather." He walked down the stairs into the ship as Aang gave another worried glance at the sky. He had a bad feeling about this.

" The boy with the tattoos has some sense." The woman started, " You should listen to him."

" Boy with tattoos?" The fisherman muttered as he stood up from his position and turns towards Aang. " Airbending tatoos." Mirza looked from the sky as the fisherman walked closer towards them, " Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, aren't you?"

" That's right." Katara beamed with Aang who gave the fisherman a weak smile.

" Well, don't be so smiley about it." The fisherman snapped and both of them deflated at the harsh attuide. " The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world." He shoved his finger against Aang's chest and Mirza took a step closer, pulling Aang against him, snapping before Katara could. " Don't you yell at him! Despite his biological age, he's still a child!"

" Aang would never turn his back on anyone either!" Katara added to the argument. 

" Oh, he wouldn't, huh?" The fisherman raised an eyebrow, scratching his beard in fake thought. " Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering." Aang gulped and tried to ignore the old man but his words just rang in his head, he was right, Aang did turn his back on people, a lot of people. 

" Aang is the bravest person I know." Katara snapped, glaring at the old man. " He has done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him." Mirza nodding, glaring at the old man too. " Yeah, plus you don't look around a hundred years old, ya old geezer-Aang?" he airbender slipped from his grasp and he turns around to see Aang flying from the scene. 

" Aang?" Katara called out but he was gone from the scene. 

" That's right! Keep flying!"

" You're a horrible old man!" Katara huffed as she hurried towards Appa, Mirza shoved the old man a bit as he hurried after her. " Appa, Yip, Yip!" Katara said, holding the reigns and flying bison takes off, wetting the Fisherman.

" Hey! They left me!" Sokka exclaimed just as he came up, watching Appa take off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour leaving from the docks, rain began and it was hard to see. Mirza halfway covered his face with his hand as Katara drove them, Appa grunting in displeasure when the rain began. He couldn't see a thing, it was just getting worst for his eye. " Do you see anything?" Mirza asked, as he heard thunder boom somewhere behind them, far. Before Katara could say no, she turns head to see a figure dressed in orange and yellow. " Y-Yeah, I do!" She said, turning the reigns towards the direction of the figure.

Once they landed, Mirza hurried off, almost slipping on the water and entered the cave and Katara follows behind him. Mirza shakes the water off and reigning it out of his dark locks.

" I'm sorry for running away." Aang said, not getting up from his kneeling stance. 

" It's okay. That fisherman was way out of line." Katara replied softly.

" Actually, he wasn't." 

" What do you mean?" Mirza asked, taking a step closer towards Aang who looks to him, sadly then at the floor. " I don't want to talk about it." Mirza moved over, crouching down a bit, " It has something to do with your nightmares, huh?" Aang doesn't reply and Mirza moved his hand over Aang's head and settled it right there. " Talk to me, buddy." Aang looked to Mirza, _who gives him a soft smile. He's so warm, sometimes I forget that he's a firebender at all.. and that smile reminds me of Gyatso._

" Well, it's kind of a long story." Aang said, and flinched when Momo and Appa made their way into the cave. Appa pressing his nose against Aang's temeple and groans. Katara smiles before standing up, " I'm gonna try and get a little fire going." She announced as she walked farther into the cave as Aang rubbed under Appa's chin. Mirza moved back as Appa crawled inside and curls against the wall. Once the fire was started and began burning, the three moved around it. Momo snuggling into Aang's lap.

" I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar." Aang started, keeping his gaze down to the dirt ground, like he was slowly remembering every piece of that day. It was hard for him to remember it since it was so painful. So messed up. He was quiet for a moment.

Mirza noticed this and moved his hand forwards, gently giving Aang's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. " Take your time."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm sick of taking his orders, and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar." Lieutenant Jee complained to the other crew members around him. " I mean, who does Zuko think he is?"

_" Do you really want to know?"_

" General Iroh, we were just-" Jee's tone changed into a respectful one and stood up from his seat to bow or beg for his life. " It's okay." Iroh said as he climbed down the stairs, carefully not to fall down. " May I join you?"

" Of course sir." Iroh smiled as he walked down towards them, carefully sitting down on a wooden box and stroked his beard wise smile on his lips. "Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much." Iroh began the story of their Prince Zuko.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Young Prince Zuko walks towards the entrance doors of the meeting between the Fire Lord and his generals. He tries to follow through but the guard steps in his path, making the young Prince grumble. " Let me in!" Zuko demanded but the guard kept quiet . A hand on his shoulder makes him take a step back and he turn towards his Uncle. " Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" Iroh asked, turning his nephew towards him._

_" I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass." Zuko explains quickly. He allows his uncle to turn him away and began walking away from the guards. " you're not missing anything. Trust me." Zuko frowns a bit, " These meetings are dreadfully boring."_

_" If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko said, hopefully his Uncle would understand. He is the Prince of the Fire Nation, soon to be the Fire Lord of his Nation. Iroh stared at him for a second._

_" Very well, but you must promise not to speak." Iroh said, glancing at the man walking passed them. " These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?"_

_" Thank you, Uncle." Zuko bows to his uncle as he thanks him before Iroh leads them into the meeting room. It was hot, of course and a bit stuffy but Zuko didn't care at the moment. Finally, he would see first hand of what he would be dealing with when he becomes FireLord. He was trying to keep himself calm, trying to relax himself as he sat down in his seat. The meeting began with one general talking about the Earth Kingdom and how to break down their pitiful defenses._

_" The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here," Buijing said, pointing to the map of the Earth Kingdom. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So I am recommending the 41st division." He pushed another piece towards the earth nation pieces._

_" But the 41st is entirely new recruits." Another olderman commented, " How'd you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"_

_" I don't." Buijing smirked, " They'll be used as a distraction. While we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?" Everyone seemed onboard with the idea, until a young voice pipped up._

_" You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Prince Zuko exclaimed, " Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them?!" Many of the generals shared a displeased look as they heard their Prince reject the very idea of that plan._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Zuko was right, you see?" Iroh explained to the crew, stroking his beard a bit. " But it was not his place to speak out, and there were dire consequences."

The rest of the crew were quiet.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" So, you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it?" Katara asked, watching as Mirza poked at the fire to keep it breathing.

" Yeah, I would've been so pumped, being the Avatar, and being able to waterbender for real or airbend." Mirza said, as he glanced at the boy who sighs.

" Well, I didn't know how to feel about it, All I knew was that after I found out, everything began to changing." Aang said, as Mirza hummed in responce, wincing as there was a loud boom outside and his thoughts drifted towards his friend. _Oh Sokka, you better come home alive or I'll skin you alive.._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him." Iroh explains a bit about the aftermath of the outburst. " He said challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect ! And there was only one way to resolve it." His gaze turns sad and down to the floor, remembering that day, the smell of burning flesh of his nephew and his scream of pain. 

" Agni Kai. A fire duel." Jee finished for the older man.

" That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid, but Zuko misunderstood." Iroh explained, " When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general."

_Young Prince Zuko stood up from his kneel position, the cloth that was once on his back flutters behind him and onto the arena floor. He quickly turns, hands lifted into fighting position but when the opponent rinsed and turns, his arms went to his sides and eyes wide in shock. His heart beating faster and faster, stomach dropping and horror replaced the confidence he once had._

" Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected." Iroh said, flashbacks of that day happening but he kept talking. " Zuko would have to duel his own father."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wow, the airbender leaders are such...wow." Mirza whispered, horrified that they tried to separate Aang from the one person who was practically Aang's father for so-called good reasons. The monk who raised him, was going to be ripped away from him because he wanted Aang to be a kid, even when war was on the rise. 

" That's awful Aang, I don't know what to say." Katara said, she moved to put her hand on his shoulder but Aang stands up abruptly, walking away. " How could they do that to me? They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" Aang cried out as wind blew around them, sending cinders from the fire towards them a bit. Mirza covered his face a bit as Katara leans back.

" Hot cinders!"

Aang calms down after a second and sits back down, " I'm sorry I got so mad." He apologized as Mirza shrugs, " I would've been in the same boat like you, but I would've blown up if I was separated from Katara and Sokka." Mirza said, moving closer to the Airbender, rubbing his back a bit. 

" You have a right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that." Katara said.

" Well, that's not exactly what happened." Aang said, eyes glancing away from the two. Going on the next memory he had last before waking up, how he ran away from the temple, there was a huge storm and then him and Appa falling into the ocean where he first activated the Avatar state and iced them into a huge iceberg. "..then I wake up to you guys, then here we are.." Aang drifted off.

" You ran away.."

" And then the Fire Nation attacked out temeple. My people needed me, and I wasn't there to help."

" You don't know what would have-"

" The world needed me, and I wasn't there to help."

" Aang-"

" The Fisherman was right. I did turn my back on the world." Aang snapped, closing his eyes a bit with a scowl, his words echoing still. " You're being to hard on yourself." Katara said, " Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be."

" If you had stayed, you would have been killed along with all the other airbenders." Mirza finished, Katara nodding along. " I mean, you are a child, against a whole army, with the Avatar state, you would still die. One against wagons filled of Fire benders."

" You don't know that." Aang disagreed.

" No way, no doubt you would've died, but you're here now where everyone needs it most. You give everyone hope." Mirza said, nudging Aang a bit who looked to him. " Plus, I think you were meant to be here, with us, and this nice fire. We would've been stuck at the South Pole if it weren't for you and Appa." Aang slowly cracks a small smile and looked at the fire.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy." Iroh told the crew who were on the edge of their seats listening, they all knew the outcome of the story since Prince Zuko would be forever scared with it.

_Prince Zuko was planted down, his feet refused to move and eyes wide as Ozai, his father, began walking towards him slowly. Enjoying the look of horror on his face most likely. " Please Father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart. I'm sorry I've spoken out of turn!" He stared to the floor, body shaking just a bit._

_" You will fight for your honor."_

_Zuko fully goes down to his knees, crouching, arms forwards holding him up. " I meant you no disrespect." Zuko said, looking to his father. " I am your loyal son."_

_" Rise and fight, Prince Zuko." Ozai demanded._

_" I won't fight you." Zuko bows his head onto the cold arena floor, eyes watering a bit._

_" You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Zuko slowly looked up to his father, begging him, hoping something or someone would stop him as tears slowly cascade his pale cheeks as his father stared down at him. Wishing his mother was here to help him, wishing someone would stop this! But no one came, as the blow went across his face._

"I looked away." Iroh said, eyes clenched as he remembered that day very well. Zuko's scream of pain ringing in his mind.

" I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident." Lieutenant Jee admitted, rubbing his nape a bit. 

" It was no accident." Iroh frowns, " After the duel, the Fire Lord said by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

" So that's why he's so obsessed." Jee muttered, everything was connecting now. " Capturing the Avatar is the only chance he has of things returning to normal."

" Things will never returned to normal, but the important thing is, The Avatar gives Zuko hope." Iroh said, " While Mirza gives me hope."

" The boy?" One member said, " Why?"

" All throughout Zuko's life, his only friend has been Azula, and well, you know how she is. Just like her father, my brother." Iroh strokes his beard a bit, staring at the fire. " Zuko has never once made a friend by himself, or met another boy around his age other than the Avatar and the other water tribe boy he is traveling with. Mirza even calmed Zuko down, when he went too far and even pushed him a bit. Their relationship had started out odd, and still odd but I could tell, Zuko.." Iroh smiles a bit, " Enjoyed his company. Mirza gives me hope that Zuko is anything but my brother."

The boat shook as lighting strikes the top of the ship.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mirza stared at the entrance as lighting roared outside. " HELP! OH, HELP!" Katara rushed forwards, gently ushering her in. " It's okay, you're safe."

" But my husband isn't." She said, taking her hood off as they walked in. " What do you mean?" Katara asked worriedly, " Where's Sokka?"

" They haven't returned." She groans, " They should have been back by now and this storm is becoming a typhoon!" She sits down, rubbing her hands together as Mirza stands up along with Aang. " They're caught out at seat."

" I'm going to find them," Aang said, picking his staff up and Mirza nods. " Me too."

" I'm going with you." Katara said.

" I'm staying here!" The woman huffed, crossing her arms. Mirza rolled his eyes a bit, helping getting Appa up and sat in the saddle as Katara gotten in next to him and Aang flying them out into the rain. Mirza covered half of his face again and looked around with his good eye, trying to find anyone or a boat. The waves were getting bigger, out of control and the wind blowed in all sorts of directions which made it even hard to focus or see anything around them. " Do you guys see anything?" Mirza called, Katara looked around but nothing. 

" No! I can't see a thing." Katara said, " Where are they?" Mirza turns to look at her and gasped, " WOAH!" A huge wave build up in front of them, and about to crash into it. if it weren't for Aang using his staff to twisting it around and blowing water out of the way. Thunder boomed around them, and it ringed loudly in his ears a bit. " Crap." Mirza rubbed his temple as he kept looking until he saw a certain Prince's boat just below them. Mirza felt his heart drop as he stared down at them.

" LOOK! Over there!" Aang said, pointing towards the direction of the Fisherman's boat. Mirza was half-paying attention as he looked down at them, he could see Iroh, a couple crew members and Zuko. Mirza watched from his space on Appa, blue eyes looking down and golden ones captured his for a mere-moment before he lost sight of them as waves swarm around, getting larger and larger.

" What do you want to do, Sir?" Jee asked, waiting for his Prince's next orders. After a quiet moment he barely glances at Lieutenant Jee, eyes still locked on the flying animal as it gets away. 

"Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety." Prince Zuko orders, as Iroh nods agreeing though he saw Mirza riding with them, knowing Zuko wanted to get his men safe and knew the other was a bit, just a bit, happy to see his friend. " Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I'm too young to die!"

" I'm not, but I still don't wanna!"

The boat rocks back and fourth, as wave after wave crashed against the small boat, rain and the mixture of thunder wasn't good as well. Much to their relief, Appa came down just a few feet above and floated there and Aang hops down to the boat to rescue both the older man and Sokka. Thunder boomed as the pole of the boat began falling down, Aang gasped before bending sharp streams of water upwards and the pole breaks in half. " Way to go Aang!" Mirza called out as the Airbender yanked the fisherman and Sokka onto the boat with a rope, they landed beside Mirza. 

" Hey, Mirza." Sokka grunts, as shakes the water off a bit. " Hey, SokkAAAAAAH!" Mirza began screaming as a huge wave came up from behind them, bigger than Appa, bigger than the one Aang had used his bending on. It was huge. Mirza panicked before noticing the ropes around Sokka and the fisherman, quickly grasping the rope, he yanked it, squeezing the fisherman and Sokka together, tying them to the saddle quickly as the wave began coming on them. Mirza moved, pulling Katara towards him as the wave came down on them. Mirza held onto the saddle as Katara moved her arms around his neck as they're bodies floated upwards. The fisherman and Sokka, tightly tied down to the saddle thanks to Mirza, but everyone was seconds away from drowning.

Until, Aang's Avatar state starts, his eyes glowing a soft white color along with is tattoos, air began surrounding them once more but instead of freezing it like he did once before, he began leading them up forwards in hopes of shooting out of the water. They did shoot out the water, right beside Zuko's ship, and Aang this time locked eyes with the Prince of the Fire Nation, who watched them ride away and out of the storm. Zuko watching them flee and not barking a word yet to the crew to follow them. 

" Uh, Sir?" Lieutenant Jee said as he walked to the Prince, a confused look on his face. Prince Zuko stared back, eyebrow raised. " What is it?"

" You have a necklace on your shoulder, Sir." The Lieutenant stated as Zuko looked to his shoulder to see a necklace had indeed fallen onto his shoulder. It wasn't there a few seconds ago. He moved, picking the wet necklace off his shoulder and held it up in front of him and saw the familiar craving of the symbol. 

" Mirza's necklace.." Zuko muttered, his thumb brushing over the Koi-fish detail in the stone.


	12. chapter 11; we got to suck some toads

I winced when Sokka coughs loudly and when Katara sniffled beside me. Sokka had caught a cold from the stormy weather the other day. So far, it had been coughing, sneezing and a fever but it had elevated to delusions about things and Sokka saying weird things. While Katara on the other hand was weak, and sniffed here and there. I didn't catch a cold, and Aang wasn't feeling sick either but it had to be in a matter of time.

" Here, this might bring down the fever." I said, putting the semi-wet rag on Sokka's forehead, feeling how hot he was under my finger tips. He stared up at me blankly before a smile cracking on his lips, " You know what I love about Appa the most?" He said, as I raised an eyebrow, " His sense of humor." Appa tilts his head at the mention of his name and his deep brown eyes focused on us. 

" That's nice. I like that about him too." I replied as Sokka grins happily at me. Appa groans and Sokka giggled, " Haha, classic Appa."

" Ugh.." Katara groans beside me, I quickly shift to look at her as she lays against Appa as well. I could see sweat drip down her forehead and her eyes a bit glazed as she stared at me. " What? I'm fine, don't worry about me." She said, trying to get off Appa's leg but couldn't, she tried again but she was too weak and laid against the large animal. " Or not.."

" You're sick too," I said, as I laid her down, and pulled my jacket off myself, the long winter one and wrapped it up before putting it under her head to rest on top of it." Katara, just rest, I got you two for now." I said, she watched with a frown but made no movement to get up again. Sliding down onto the floor, I began soaking another piece of cloth for Katara's forehead.

" How are they?" I nearly drop the cloth and glanced to Aang who walked over cautiously. " Honestly? Sokka isn't doing too good, and Katara might have just caught it from him. Being out from that storm really did a number on them." I said, ringing out the cloth just a bit and turn towards Aang. " Did you find the ginger root for the tea?" He had left this morning to find ginger roots for a tea that we used at the South pole, it would help us after big hunting trips in winter storms and most of the men would come back sicker than a wolf. 

" Nope." Aang said, before pulling out a folded up piece of paper. " But I did bring a map. There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka and Katara there." Aang said as he rolled out the map on the ground. I shook my head, the two were not in great condition to travel without the risk of being captured easily or them getting worst. 

" Aang, sorry to break it to you, but they can't leave without the risk of getting sicker." I said, making my way onto Appa's leg once more and pressed the cloth against Katara's forehead and felt over it. _Warm, that's not good but at least her body is fighting it off.._

" Yeah, I think we'll be better by tomorrow.." Katara said, giving a smile to Aang until she began coughing, I moved back a bit and Katara covered the bottom of her face with her hand as she coughs. Yup, she'll soon see and say dumb things like Sokka.

" That's how Sokka started out yesterday!" Aang pointed out, staring at Katara worridly, his gaze changed to Sokka. " Now look at him! He thinks he's an earthbender!" I turn to Sokka who sat up in his sleeping bag, swinging his hands a bit. 

" Take that you rock!"

I shake my head, lightly pushing the non-bender down with my hand and Sokka groans at the touch, before I could remove my hand, he snuggles against it with a happy hum. I turn to face Aang who watched Sokka snuggle against my hand with his innocent face. " Maybe you should head to the Herbalist, I can watch them until you get back." I said, watching Aang who picks up his staff to use on his way out. " Please be careful, you never know what's or whos lurking around."

" I will, don't worry." Aang said, about to fly off but lighting strikes making me grimacing just a bit. " Uh, maybe it's safer if I go on foot." He said, closing his staff and leans it against the doorway of our little camp. 

" It would be wise." I replied, Appa groans under us and Momo chirps from above Appa's head.

" HAHA!" Sokka snorts, " You guys are killing me."

" Please hurry." I added, watching Aang leap out of the campsite and down the to the ground. Once he was gone, I tried to remove my hand from Sokka but he groans and grips my wrist tightly. " Sokka, I have to get Katara comfortable." I said and Sokka grunts, letting go of my hand. I slide back down Appa's leg and opened the packed sleeping bag and help Katara lay in it, Katara weakly curls up into the fluffy sleeping bag and kept using my coat as a pillow. I sat back into my spot in between them and laid there. 

" Mirza, I'm cold." Sokka said, sniffing, he turns his head towards me and whimpered like a child. " I can use some of your warmth, please, please, please-" I rolled my eyes at his begging but I moved my arm and pulled Sokka close against me. I can feel himself shift a bit in my hold and pressed his face against the side of my chest. He was still up but just wanted my heat. I stared at the cracked ceiling, wondering when Aang was gonna come back with whatever medicine the herbalist gave him. Or tea, tea is good.

" Mirza?" Katara rasped to my right, I turn my head to look at her, her eyes watery but she wasn't crying, it was from getting sick. " Can I lay my head next to you too?" She asked, sweat dripping down her forehead. I opened my other arm and pulled her closer towards me. She sighs and pressed her head against my other side. I couldn't tell if she went to sleep or not but her breathing was slow and calm.

Them wanting heat from me wasn't something new to me or them. I was always the hot one, quite literally. Back at home as children, they would get sick, usually Sokka whom insisted it was okay to play in the snow in his Pajamas and get scolded by Kya afterwards. The next day, Sokka would get sick and Kya use to make me watch him as she cooked Sea prune soup. Sokka enjoyed having me coddle him when he was sick, making me do his chores, make me get him things like seal jerky or cooked fish that Gran Gran hid from us a lot or occasionally made me read him stories that we came up with. After hours of making me do stuff for him, Sokka would insist after dinner that we cuddle so he could have my heat for the night. If I refused? He would beg, beg and beg until I laid beside him in his sleeping bag.

When Kya died, Gran Gran and I took over helping Katara and Sokka's health. I'm a year older than them, so it was natural that I watched over them. It was usually Sokka getting sick, but on the rare occasion that it was Katara. I made Sea Prune soup for them, often letting it cook by itself as I did laundry, checked up on the Sokka or Katara, hang laundry, check on soup, did a round in the South Pole to make sure there weren't any wild or harmful animals around, check on the soup, check on the sick person, replace the wet rag, and it repeated. 

I didn't mind a single time when I became the source of their warmth or the _homemaker_ as Sokka likes to put it sometimes to annoy me.

 _Though, I hope Aang doesn't get sick too.._ I thought as I glanced at the lighting that strikes again outside and sigh, I can feel Sokka and Katara sleeping against my sides and I too, slowly shut my eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I groan as I laid in my sleeping bag, my stomach grumbling unhappily and I felt like I was frozen in a block of ice. I gotten sick yesterday morning from staying out with Hakoda for a hunt, he gotten an earful from Kya and Gran Gran when we came back home. My skin was cold as ice and my stomach was grumbling unhappily all that morning. Kya was making me some Sea Prune soup for my tummy and to make my temperature better._

_Katara and Sokka were outside playing in the snow and Hakoda was working with some other men on the walls. Gran Gran was out doing chores as usual and Kya had been laying with me in my sleeping bag, trying her best to keep me warm. Much to Katara's annoyance, since she wanted to lay with her mommy all day. She left with a pout but it disappeared as soon as Sokka threw a snow ball in her face._

_" You're going to feel all better as soon as you get some soup in you." Kya said, sitting beside the large pot that cooked on top of burning wood and fat that was left over from the hunt yesterday. I laid a few feet away from her in my sleeping bag, using my hands as a pillow. My glazed eyes watching the soup cook from where I laid. The smell made my stomach grumble for food. She turns to look at me and gave me a weak smile, she pulled out the little wooden box and made her way to me. " Roll over, I need to give you some more paste." She instructed gently and I groan, moving on my back and she pulled my shirt down a bit, with the pinkish paste on her fingers, she gently rubbed it against my chest. At first it burned for a moment, in my nose, the smell but it went away quickly and my shirt pulled back up._

_" I hate the smell, Kya." I whine and resumed my position I was in before._

_" You're not suppose to like the smell, Mirza, it's suppose to help you feel better." Kya smiled as she talked, she moved back to the food after wiping her hands. I watched her, even with my bad eye, I could make out her figure by the fire._

_" When can I go outside and play?" I asked, as Kya turns her head towards me with a thoughtful look on her face. " Later?"_

_" More like, tomorrow, little one." Kya said, as she stirred the soup, smile on her face. I groan loudly at that, " Though, since Gran Gran will be finished with the chores, I'll come out and play with you, Katara and Sokka." She said, and I beam at her happily from my spot. Excited that we will get to play with her, since Kya was always busy with chores or helping Hakoda with the village._

_" You promise?" I asked, eyes gleaming at the woman who smiles, giving a laugh in response._

_" I prom-"_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I grunted when something landed on my face, opening my eyes, I see Momo holding a dead rat in his hands. I scream and smacked the rat away, Momo chattering nervously behind my head and I glared at the lemur who stared back innocently. " Why you-"

" It's not his fault." Katara's voice made me snapped to her instantly, she was in her coat and stared at me with a frown. " I asked him for water and he came back with that..." She glanced to the dead rat and to me. 

" Still, ugh.." I rubbed my cheek away from the possible diseases that thing had. I glanced at the sky and noticed it gotten dark-ish and no Aang in sight. " How about I go get us some water?" I offered, sliding down, Sokka whining from his spot and opened his eyes. I pulled Katara's extra water-skin from the pack as I walked to the open window.

" Where are you going Fire Lord?" He asked sleepily, " Come back with the fire."

" Ignore him, he's been going on about fire in his sleep." Katara said.

I shake my head a bit, of course he is. " I'll be back soon with some water and hopefully see Aang down there. You guys.." I glanced at the others, seeing Sokka trying to earthbend again, momo chattering on top of Appa who was asleep and then to Katara who was almost falling alseep. " Be good." I looked down the broken steps and began making my way down, almost slipping a few times but made it to the ground. I swore, when we flew over, there was a pond or lake that I can use water from. As I made my way down the dirt road.

I can feel it would rain in minutes, the air shifting around me and the smell of rain coming into my senses. Hopefully Aang found something for them, I spot the river and smiled just a bit. I'll get them water, boil it until it's clean and give it to them. _Though, if I find some pepper berries and use the rest of the blubber from my food sack, I could make Kya's special paste for us. That always made us feel better._

Walking to the river, I opened Katara's waterskin and dip it into the water but stop when I heard the wizzing of an arrow. I stopped, gotten on my stomach but nothing landed near me or on me, much to my surprise. 

" Hgh!" 

There was grunting a few feet away from me, and I looked up and saw a figure in orange and yellow ahead. _Aang! He's not alone either!_

There were archers in the water, Fire Nation ones. They trapped Aang with arrows pinning both wrist and then a net. I looked to the archers and there were about six of them in the water, their bows drawn for more shots. They waited for a minute and nothing happens, but then two archers gather Aang in the net, the airbender squirming in it for a moment but a rough kick to the back of the head made me wince too. Aang groans, but stopped his squirming as the archers began making off with the Avatar. They were leaving quick too.

I glanced at the waterskin for a moment before filling it up, and closed it, having it under my arm like a purse and quickly hurried behind them, making sure not to get too close though seeing they were trained in hunting, possibly tracking too. I left enough space, a huge gap so they couldn't see me from behind them or the corner of their eyes. Though, their footsteps were light and the marks of their feet's were little to none, like they wanted no one to find them at all.

Luckily, I'm a tracker too.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I predicted, they tried to cover their tracks, and I was almost lost a few times but I found their place, their little iron castle, I would like to put. It had high walls, some watch towers and some guards lingering around on the top of them. They dragged Aang in there, and the walls snapped and locked tightly after him. I was in the bushes, watching the guards made their rounds, and carts coming and going of supplies, a guard would check to see if there were possible intruders then walk away with an all clear. My plan was to sneak into the check point cart then somehow, magically rescue Aang by myself.

_Maybe I should've brought Appa? Heck, even Momo could be of use.._

A hand smacked against my mouth, and in response, I smack the back of my head against the possible guard. My mind racing at I turned, fist shooting forwards and their sword drawn towards my neck. I haven't shot fire yet and they haven't sliced my neck open yet, I finally narrowed my eyes at the guard and saw it wasn't one here. It was a possible guy wearing a blue demon mask, he had two swords but one was pressed against my neck. I stared at him and he stared back.

" I'm here to free the Avatar." I said, he didn't say a thing. " He was taken away, and my friends are sick. Are you apart of this Fire Nation mess?" 

He kept the sword against my neck but removed it after a minute as I put my fist down. He offered me a hand and slowly, I took it. His hands were rough and a bit warm, he kept a hold of my hand as he walked us further into the brush as another supply cart drives by, I watched it from our spot. Though, I didn't understand this person, or their motives, why are they even here? Did they heard about Aang and decide to want the prize for himself? Maybe some conversation would help.

" You're not much of a talker, ar-" He snapped his head towards me, without saying a thing and pressed his finger against my lips. _Oh, he wants me to shut up? Understandable._ He removed his finger and we turn to the cart. It passed us and the demon mask guy, hurries off, forward without me, and I stared at the open back of the cart, there weren't any guards and I took my chance, speed-walking behind the cart, and lifted myself inside it. I was light, and my movement barely made any noise. I glanced around the crates and saw an open one, I open the lid of it and saw pepper berries. Taking a deep breath, I hop in and closed the top over me as the smell of the spicy berries filled my nose. After another few minutes, the cart stops and I could hear muffled talking and then the cart started moving once more. There was a loud metal sound of gates opening up and closing then the cart stopped moving. I opened the crate top and shake the berries off myself and exhale, steam coming from my lips. I also snatched a few berries from the crate but my hand was yanked.

The demon guy made it too, and he held my hand as we sneaked off the cart and behind some crates. There were a lot of guards, lots of firebenders and lots of spears. My nerves on end a bit, but tried to keep a calm head as we soon ran towards the open door of the tower, no guards were coming down the stairs which was great for us. We hurried up and two guards were facing away from us and listening to someone speak. I couldn't make out who but they sounded familiar. I kept my head down as we hurried down the pathway of the metal gate, they were too busy speaking about the Fire Nation and cheering, they didn't notice us as we sneaked down. The guy throws the rope down the metal wall, and climbs down. I slid down it, ignoring the burn on my hands. _This guy seems to know what to do..maybe he robs from the rich and give to the needy._

We entered the sewer bars, ignoring the feeling of my boots getting wet, I follow him through the metal bars and down the sewer line. It was getting harder to see, and I lift my hand up and lit a small fire in my palm. We kept walking in the muck, waiting for an opening on top. I glanced at the guy who kept walking ahead of me, maybe it had something to do with some sort of rebellion team? " So..you don't talk alot..huh? I mean, usually, I'm more introverted..but I guess I can't afford to be at the moment. Aang is probably up there, scared out of his wits." I said, he didn't say a thing, but I saw him side eye me a bit with the mask like he was listening. " Anyway, I wanted to say thank you..for like helping me save Aang..unless you're here to kill him." He shakes his head and kept pushing forwards and I walked behind him. " I'm Mirza."

" I know." I heard his deep reply, my eyes narrowed a bit at him, it sounded familiar but muffled. Maybe I met him before or something. He stops and pointed up, I glanced to see bars separating us, he jumps up and catches the bar, sliding passed them with ease. I stared up and he bends down, offering me a hand and I take it. He lifts me up and I slide through the bars with ease. We both pressed each other against the wall as some guards passed by us. The guy went down the hallway they came from and I followed right behind him. But as we turned, into another hallway, a guard came out, bumping into us. The demon guy, just swung his fist upwards, giving the guard an upper cut and the guy was down for the count. His helmet in the air for a moment and landed into my arms. " Cool."

We began walking, the guy had to have worked here or something. He knew every way towards where they were holding Aang. Then he stops, " What now?" I asked, and he takes the helmet from my grasp and slides it down the corner. " Back up." He ushers me and I took a few feet back, quietly he prepares himself and when a guard came around the corner, the demon guy blocked his attack with his forearm and slammed him against the wall before hanging him up with the lantern chain. The guy struggles in the air for a moment and then gave up, he hanged limp in the air. I heard clacking of the boots coming closer, I reached for my whip but saw it gone. " Must've left it.." I grunted, when I took my coat off, it must've fell at the hideout.

They turned and walked forwards, as I stood there innocently, I didn't see where the guy went so I assumed, I was alone. " Who are you?" The guard snapped, his hands ready to bend fire. 

" A guy." I replied, just as chain came down, wrapping around the guards hands and hanged him up. The demon guy came down, and wrapped the other side of the chain around the shock guards feet. Both hang in the air, squirming and I smiled. " There you are," He shook his head and glanced around the corner a bit, and held a finger up. _One more solider, might as well put this to use.._

He began running down the hallway and me behind him, unclasping Katara's waterskin. The guard almost alerted the others but the demon guy throws a knife, hitting the horn out of the guards hands. He goes into a fire bending position, but I hurried passed the demon guy, squirting the water at him when the guard tried to shoot fire out at us. The guard tried to throw a punch but, grasping his hand, I yanked him forwards, used my other hand and grasped the back of his neck and throw him on the floor, the demon guy who probably watched the whole ordeal kicked him in the face. Guard out cold. " Thanks." I said, as I open the door to see Aang, who in turn brightens up. 

" Mirza! You came!" Aang exclaimed happily, and I shut the door behind us. " With..a friend?" 

The demon guy didn't say anything as usual, but I lean back when he takes the swords out, swinging them around as he made his way towards Aang. Aang screams in fear, eyes clenched shut but instead of killing him like Aang thought he would, the guy slices through the metal chains. " Yeah, he almost killed me too. But, he's pretty good." I said, the guy slices the chain cuffs and the leg cuffs before hurrying back to me. I opened the door, and we all walked out. We headed towards the end of the hallway, hoping we could go back the way we came. I look to Aang but saw he didn't follow, and rushed back to see Aang picking up frogs? Ugh.

" Aang! Come on, before they notice you left!" I said, grasping his shirt and yanked him towards the hallway. " No! Mirza! they need to suck on the frogs, the herbalist said that they'll be fine once they suck them." Aang sputters, trying to leave my grasp but I pulled harder. 

" Aang, we'll get some more!" I said, following behind the guy again. " Right now, let's focus on getting back." Aang whines but says nothing as we enter the sewer, the guy pokes his head up and gestures for us to follow him. He gets out first, I climb up behind him and Aang behind me. We pressed ourselves against the shadows and avoided the guards as quickly and quietly as we could. Once we saw the rope, we made a dash towards it, first Aang, then me and the guy behind me. We were so close to the top but then bells ring loudly around us. 

" There!" A guard cries out, pointing at us, " On the wall!"

The guards above turn to look at us and cut the rope, we began falling but Aang blows air around us and our landing was a lot softer. I landed on my feet and the guy pointed towards the gate opening that was surrounded by guards. " Aang, stay behind me." I told the young airbender, it would be better for me to get struck by an arrow then the Avatar. " bu-" I shake my head, my hands eating up and took deep breaths as the guy pulled his swords out. " No arugments. Just do it." I said, hurrying after the guy who takes the lead. _Just in and out, you're not use to fighting with fire but just a good shots and you're home!_

" The Avatar has escaped!" I heard Zhao said, and glanced a bit to see him there above with someone else who looked blurry to me. " Close all the gates Immediately!"

" The gates are closing!" I gasped, watching them slowly close. Aang rush passed me, much to my surprise, " Stay close to me!" He said, hurrying pass the guy too, Aang hurried forwards as guards line up with spears to stop us but Aang blows air towards them making them scatter around like flower petals in the wind. Aang rushed forwards as I did too, but then I turned a bit to see the guy was surrounded by the guards, all with spears in hand, fighting them up but by himself. I stopped and turned, and the guards noticed quickly too. I blocked a speak about to smack me in the face and burned it, fire eating up the wood quickly. I moved on as the guard dropped the spear, creating an arch of fire towards the guards clothes and the fire began eating them up and the guards dropping their weapons to they could put the fire out. I turned only to see the guy's back. I kept my back towards his as more spears came, he turns a bit and slices the one spear coming towards my face. "Thanks." I muttered, kicking out fire at a guards weapon. 

Before we could fight together, air quickly blows the guards away and Aang held a broken spear. " Hold on." He said, and the guy wrapped his arm around my waist, making me yelp and yelp again when Aang blows us onto the top of the wall. " Thanks, again." I said, as we were surrounding again but before the guy could let me go, Aang picked us up, his legs wrapping around the guy's chest and I held onto him. Aang groans as he tried carrying us over to the next wall top. Spears were thrown at us, but the guy, using one hand with a sword in it, sliced them or kicked them away as I shot flames at them, they burn and fall to the ground. " Keep going Aang, we're almost-"I started to say, but Aang's legs gave out along with his grasp on the broken spear, we three land roughly on the stone floor of the wall. My chin throbbing a bit, I bit my upper lip a bit and tasted copper. " There.." I sit up, and saw guards coming at us. " Why are there so many stupid guards?! This is really getting annoying!" I cried out, as the guy hurried towards a guard, disarming him and threw him off the wall. I quickly take my stance, blocking any sword swings with my forearms like Zuko and Iroh taught me and quickly kicked the guard like the guy did. If he did it, then it meant it was okay to do it too.

We kept hurling guards off the wall, then I noticed movement below. " Guys! They have bamboo ladders." I warn as they began climbing up them, the closet one to me had the guard on to and tried to stab me but the guy came cutting in, blocked the sword and began fighting with him. Aang was holding his own with the ladders and the fourth one, I punched the guard who grunts and shoved him off, he went down and took one guard with him but the rest kept coming, " Sorry!" I said, and shot fire at the ladder that began to burn quickly. The guards cried out in alarm and jumped off the ladder. 

" Mirza, jump on his back!" Aang orders, and I turn to see him carry the ladder and I nod, understanding what he had in mind. I turn towards the guy, jumping on his back and legs curled around him, he grabbed the other ladder too and Aang using the ladder goes forwards on the ground, " Jump my back." He orders the guy who leaps to his back with the ladder in hand. I held on tight to the demon guy and Aang used the other ladder in his hands, and we went forwards. The plan seemed so simple, and we were so close, we made it to the last ladder. I looked down to see the awestruck and amazed guards watching us, until water went through the ladder, cutting it in half. _A waterbender is here?! No way! I just saw water cut through the ladder! Impossible!_

" Hang on!"

Aang kicks air behind us and we barely grazed the wall, the guy tried hanging on and I tried too but both of our grips fail and we went down on the ground. I landed on the guy so my fall wasn't as bad but I was probably heavy to the guy. I stood up, helping them up as guards surround us. My eyes glanced around for dark skin and blue eyes but all I saw were guards dressed in red and pink. " Looks like we're trapped." I announced as Aang shakes off the dirt beside me, for a twelve year old kid, he was tough. 

I looked to the guards only to see fire being fired at us, gasping, I pulled Aang beside me and in a swift motion pulled my own fire around us like a shield, directing the fire around us, hitting the wall but not the three of us. " How are you doing this? I only seen waterbenders do this with water." Aang gasped, as he watched my fire protect us. " I don't know, maybe I watched you and Katara practice too much and I picked up." I said, my hands hot as I kept the ball together.

" Enough!" Zhao's voice rings out. The guards fire stop as I dropped my hands, both red and steaming. " The Avatar must be captured alive." He announced, and his eyes narrowed as he saw me. " But the peasant can be taken dead!"

" Ack!"

I turn towards Aang to see the guy's swords were around his neck, very close to slicing him up. " What are you do-" His dark gaze snapped to me and stared, then gestures his head a bit to Aang for a moment. We stared at each other for a moment, and the gate's open behind us. " Oh." I whispered, _they wanted Aang alive so that the Fire Lord could finish him off without mercy. Gah, what a creep._

We began walking backwards, my eyes darting once more for the waterbender that was apparently working for the Fire Nation or at least Zhao. No one. I kept moving backwards with the two, eyes darting around for any more spears, or such. " I can't believe we actually done this." I smile a bit, and turn towards Aang who gave me a meek smile in return, still sweaty as the swords were still around his neck. I turn forwards just as an arrow came shooting towards us, hitting the guy directly in the face and another one, came shooting towards the guy, but I moved forwards out of instinct, arrow piercing my shoulder. 

" FUCK!" I snapped, Aang bugged-eye looked to us before gathering the dirt floor around us into mist. We were covered but I heard the feet of guards rushing towards us. I looked over the guy who helped us only see the mask had slipped a bit and poking out was pale skin and dark pinkish skin. " No. He wouldn't..Zuko wouldn't have come to save us..how would he know?" i muttered, Aang beside me, trying to help me up but I reached forwards and gently pluck the mask off. There laid Zuko, unconscious but breathing. The mask was made out of metal so the arrow bounced off. 

The footsteps were coming closer, and I gulped, pushing through the pain and blood soaking my shirt a bit. " Aang, we can't leave him here. He saved us." I said, Aang stared at Zuko for a moment, before nodding. He helped Zuko off the ground, while I painfully collected his swords and mask before we slip into the brush and bushes of the forest. We began walking back to where Aang was captured, painful grunts coming from me. 

" Are you sure you don't want to stop?" Aang asked, glancing at me as he piggybacked Zuko. " You look like you're in pain."

" I'm fine, the sooner we're far, the sooner I can remove the arrow." I said, wincing as a branch touched the arrow piece, " It went through, it would be an easy fix." Aang gave me a worried glance, " Hey, better me than you."

" I guess, but I don't like it." Aang said, as we walked over a log, I wincing as I fell on the floor. taking a deep breath, I sit up just as Aang laid Zuko down on a pile of leaves, I moved sitting beside Zuko and looked over him. Aang went to sit on a tree root, frown on his lips as he stared at Zuko. _Probably wondering why he did it. So do I, but I'm not mad that he did it, I mean, I wouldn't be able to get Aang at all without him..maybe he isn't that much of a bad guy after all.._

We were quiet for the next two hours, I was attempting to pull out the arrow but I couldn't the mere twinge of pain and I pulled my hand away. Aang kept staring down at Zuko, watching him sleep but had offered to help me but I couldn't. My own eyes flickering over Zuko once in a while, he looked so peaceful sleeping, so handsome and non-violent. 

_Wait, handsome?! He is, but spirits, this man's father killed most of the Southern Waterbenders, Kya and has taken over most of the world. He tried to capture Aang, Katara and Sokka multiple times! He isn't handsome! bad brain!_

I groan a bit, shaking my head only to wince when pain came from the shoulder. I looked over to him only to see him slowly open his eyes, they flickered at me then to Aang. 

" you know what the worst part about being born over hundred years ago is?" He asked no one, " I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, O used to always visit my friend, Kuzon." he smiles, like he was remebering the fire nation boy, "The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together.." He turns his head, but I saw his eyes were getting a bit misty.

" He was one of the best friends I ever had.." He turns back and the misty look gone but tear stains on his cheeks. " And he was from the Fire Nation, just like you...if we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?" His gaze turns to Zuko who stared up at him blankly but listening. It was quiet and then Zuko shoots up, firing a fist full of fire at Aang who leaps into the trees. He stops and stares at me, waiting, " I'll be there soon! Just give them the frogs!" Aang stares back at me and leaps again.

I looked to Zuko, smiling a bit. " I see you're good enough to shoot fire at the Avatar." I said, standing up only to cringe as pain came back and kneel on the floor. 

" Mirza, you're shoulder." Zuko said, turning to me and bends down, looking over it. " I have to take it out." 

" No! I ca-" I tried to stop him but I yelled out in pain, groaning as Zuko yanks the arrow out, and looked to the wound with a frown. Blood came out and drip onto the leaves, it stung a bit too. 

" It's gonna get infected if you leave it in." Zuko explained, he moved, ripping off the sleeve from his black clothes and wrapped it around my shoulder. I winced as he tighten it up, and he pulled back when he was finished. 

" Thanks." I said, standing up, it hurts but not as bad as it was. " Uh..I have to go..my friends are sick." I said, before handing him his mask. " Thanks.."

" Stop thanking me." Zuko said, as he took the mask and then his swords from the ground. " go to your friends, I'm letting you off easy..don't think I won't capture him next time." He said, as I rolled my eyes. 

" Yeah, Yeah, nice seeing you too..just..take it easy. You took a hit in the head." I told him, he didn't respond as he began leaving the other way. I watched him go, frown on my lips. 

" Goodbye Zuko." I said, and his figure slowly disappear. I smiled a bit, before moving back towards the hideout on my own, _he did save us..maybe he isn't that bad.._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" I promise!" She gives me a smile, and I gave one back to her. Kya beams when the flaps of the tent open and turns only for her beaming face to fall. I looked over to see a solider, a Fire Nation solider stand there at the tent entrance. Dread and fear filling me. Fire Nation, they're here to take Katara!_

_" Where's the Water bender?" He asked, his voice cold and I shivered a bit. His eyes glanced to me and began walking forwards towards us. Kya inhaled deeply, she moved, spilling the soup on the floor of the tent and kept herself in front of me, arm stretched out. " Move, Savage." The man snarled. " Is it him?"_

_" No! No, it isn't him or anybody." Kya said, trying to keep a leveled voice and gaze stern. I curled the blanket around me more, shaking a bit as the man kept looking at me with his dark brown eyes. An evil man._

_" That's not-"_

_" Mom?" A tiny voice pipped up and there stood Katara, the child they were after._


	13. Chapter 12

**Monster by: Lady Gaga**

" AH! It's all tangled!" 

I jolted up from my sleep when I heard Sokka exclaimed his annoyance loudly. I groan, rubbing my eyes a bit before looking around. I was still in the tent, and from the sound of my friends, they were up too. After pulling my shirt on without the long-sleeve undershirt, I moved out of the tent with a yawn. " What's going on?" I asked with another yawn.

" Morning Mirza," They all greeted, while Sokka grumbled as he held the now useless fishing stick. " Aang tangled up my fishing line, and there's a big fish in the water taunting me with his stupid green face!" I nod a bit, half-listening as I comb my fingers through my dark hair. It was getting longer, almost to my hips. _Maybe I should cut it?_

" I put it to good use though!" Aang said as he walked towards me holding up a necklace and I immediately stop brushing my hair with my fingers. It was beautifully woven into a necklace with a tiny shell in the middle of it. " Here Mirza, I made it for you because you lost your necklace." I smiled at the thoughtfulness of the Avatar and gently took it in my hands. " You're a peach Aang." I slowly latched it around my neck and hummed as it clipped on. It wasn't too tight or too loose. I looked to the beaming Airbender and smiled, I gently pat his head and he laughs at the gesture. " I love it."

" Great, Aang." Sokka huffed, glaring at the Airbender out of annoyance, " Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry-making business." Sokka said sarcastically. Aang shrugs a bit, "I don't see why I can't do both." Sokka rolled his eyes a bit before turning back to the water when a fish pops out and into the water. With another attempt, Sokka throws the fishing pole into the water and missed the green fish. The fish kept flopping in the water and Sokka grows, getting his knife out and stomps into the water, " Stop taunting me!"

" He's just jealous Aang," I said once I finished braiding my hair and watched Sokka's poor attempts at catching breakfast. " He has that silly white necklace while mine will become a family heirloom." Sokka pops out from the water, shooting me a glare before diving back in when the fish reappears and disappears into the water. " See? Necklace jealousy."

" You look so nice Mirza." Katara smiles as she walked to my side, " Do you think you can make me one too Aang?" Aang flushed a tiny bit and beams. " Of course! All I need is more string and I can make you one too!" He said in a heartbeat, rubbing his nape a bit with the biggest and dopiest smile he had. _He's so cute trying to impress her!_

" Smoochie, Smoochie!" Sokka made kissing noises and had the fish in his arms. But the fish slips out, smacking Sokka in the face, and went back into the water. I laugh at him as Katara rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. " Stop teasing him, Sokka, Aangs just a good friend." Aang's face drops a bit as Momo lands on his shoulder with a chirp. " Just like Momo." She said as she gently pets Momo's head. 

"Sorry, buddy," I said, patting Aang's shoulder, not sure Katara was obvious to Aang's affection or just friendzone him on purpose. Sokka came out of the water finally, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouts. He was soaking wet and probably upset that he lost a fight to a fish.

There was a sudden snarl, Momo's ears perked up before hurrying and flew towards the noise with Aang in the toe. We all hurried to the scene on the other side of the rocks and. We hurried around faster when Aang said someone was being attacked by a Platypus bear. A rather large creature that can crush two cabbages with one paw. Aang landed on another rock and the man who was being attacked calmly evaded all the animal's attacks as it snarled. I watched him with awe and shock, _How could someone be that calm when they're being attacked?! It's like he waited for this, or he practices for this moment!_

" Well, Hello there!" The man greeted us, smiling calmly as he dodged another attack aimed at his head. " Nice Day, isn't it?"

" Make the nose and he'll run off!" Aang shouted to the man worriedly.

" No, play dead! He'll lose interest!" Sokka shouted afterward and I shake my head. " He can't do that! That only works on Polar bear-dogs!" I called after, not all animals think alike, and this animal had to be more violent than any Polar bear-dog. " Just keep dodging around! He'll lose interest in you as a target!" I called to the man who moved from another swipe. 

" OOH! Close one~" The man smiled and the animal growls more in annoyance. 

" Run downhill and climb a tree!" Katara called out to the man. " No! Punch him in the bill!" Sokka said after her just as Aang added, " And then run in Zig-Zags!" The nomad added as he pointed at random places. I watched still, in awe as the man moved away from the swipes more with a laugh or two. _This had to be planned! No one laughs when they're about to die!_ The Platypus bear goes swiping at the head and the man bends down as the claws cut a large chunk of wood out of the tree behind him. Aang gasped before moving forwards in between the raging animal and blows air to stop him for a moment. Holding his hands forwards with a commanding voice, " Woah there!" The animal growls about to swipe when a roar came from behind. It freezes for a moment and lays in an egg, slowly the once violent animal retreats into the water and swims away.

" Oh. Maybe it couldn't give birth?" I said as Sokka shrugs as he hurried towards the egg and picked it up. " Sokka..." I began but he shakes his head as he sniffed it. _It just came out its ass..and you smell it?_

" No, it's lunch!" Sokka said before eyeing the older man who was still smiling, " lucky for you, we came along." Hugging the egg closely to his chest, as if the man was gonna steal it from him.

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey." The man said, pressing his hands together and bows. "Aunt who?" I and Aang voiced together. " No, Aunt Wu," He corrected us, "She's the fortuneteller from my village, awful nice knowing your future." I cocked an eyebrow at the man, _sure, if there is an Avatar who can bend all four elements and be the bridge between spirits and people then I'm sure some people have other abilities. Then there are scam-artistes too._

" Wow, it must be." Katara muttered before beaming, " That explains why you were so calm."

" But the fortuneteller was wrong!" Sokka quickly disagreed, "You didn't have a save journey; you could've been killed!"

" Then again she was right," I spoke up as Sokka quickly turns to me with a pout, " If it weren't for us or Aang getting in the way, the guy could've died if he were to miscalculated a step or two." _Like I thought, the guy knew something was gonna happen on the trip and prepared for the worst of it like a random Platypus bear._

" Ah, a smart one, yes, if it weren't for you, I would've been dinner." The man said with another smile on his face. " But I wasn't killed today, All right, have a good one!" The man said as he began walking away only to stop and turns back to us. " Oh, and Aunt Wu said that if I met any travelers to get them this." The man pulled the object off his back and hands it to Aang who takes it and looked over it curiously. " Open it," I said as Aang began ripping off the paper quickly.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes, It could be fun," Katara said as she watched the man leave and I hummed, thinking it over. " Please, Mirza?"

" HUH?! Why does Mirza get to decide?" Sokka asked loudly, almost dropping the egg and I looked at him. " Plus, Fortune-telling is nonsense! It's all fake, smoke and mirrors!" 

" I say we go, because I am the OLDEST, here," I said, not bring up the fact that Aang was the oldest one in the group actually. " She asked me because she knows I don't trust fortunetellers either, but then again we have time to waste anyway. The North Pole will be there, believe or not Sokka."

" But, I was the leader before you decided to catch a ride with Zuko, probably have a good ol' time playing around !" Sokka huffed, turning his head up a bit which started to make me mad. " Like I had a choice, you little yapping-"

" What do you know? An umbrella!" Aang smiled as he opens the orange umbrella and holds it under his head. The sky darkens and lightning struck as it began to ran. I take the umbrella and held it over me, being the tallest as Aang stuck to my side. Katara bends a water ark over her head to stop the rain and heads under the umbrella with me, " That proves it!" Katara beams, seemingly ignoring Sokka's comments.

" Hey!" Sokka exclaimed offended as he held the egg over his head to shield him. " And No, it doesn't! You can't _really_ tell the future!" Sokka disagreed as we began to walk in the same direction as the happy man. "I guess you're not _really_ getting wet then." I retort just as Sokka lost grip on the egg, and it lands on his face. Now he smelled like butt-egg and soaked. We kept walking towards the direction of the village and Sokka moping beside us.

"Just admit you might be wrong, and you can come under the umbrella." I sighed and looked at Sokka who huffed a bit more. " Stop dragging this out, come under the umbrella, or get sick and die."

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now." Sokka huffed, gesturing to the sky, " It's going to keep _drizzling~"_ It kept raining for a few minutes more, " See?" Another second later, the rain just stops and the sun comes back out as some birds chirping. I closed the umbrella.

" Not everyone has the gift, Sokka." Aang grins, " Who knows, maybe he can and Sokka's just too dumb to use it." I said and ignored the look he shot at me as I began walking ahead. I was probably being petty but Sokka would think I would actually leave with Zuko, on my own record with the flame head. I wasn't really complaining either, who else could say they had lessons from the Prince of the Fire Nation? No one, end of the story.

We kept walking on the path, Sokka quietly grumbling about how stupid this was. Soon there was a large entrance to the village that the guy came from, we entered but caught the eye of a guy who stood in front of a huge door. "Aunt Wu is expecting you." He said, bowing and gesturing to the door behind him.

"Really?" Katara gasped, walking forward with Aang beside her and I walked behind them. I was excited too but with the guy saying this woman was expecting us, it gave me some doubt but enough to say Sokka was right. The door opens and politely removed our shoes when the guy said, I placed mine down as a young girl came out. Her hair tied into large pigtails and wore a slightly layered pink dress, mixed with a few dark purples. 

"My name is Meng, and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." Meng introduced herself, though her eyes went wide once she looked at Aang, lips parted a bit. I shake my head at her shocked face, amused at the puppy dog look she was giving him. _Poor kid, too bad Aang is already in love with my obvious friend._

"Hehe, you said that too? Looks like this love line is a love triangle." Sokka muttered to me, nudging me but I huffed, turning my head upwards, not wanting to talk to him about the Zuko comment, Just to mess with him.

"Come on, Mirza! Are you still sore about that?" Sokka whines as we take the lead and sit down on the mats they provided us. " Mirza!"

He called out to me but stops when Meng offered us food, Sokka changed his focus to her but her eyes were solely on Aang who was obvious to Meng's attention. "So what's your name?" She asked, bending down a bit to talk to the Airbender.

"Aang."

"Ah! That rhymes with Meng!" She gasped, eyes brightening up even more, " And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?"

"I...I guess." Aang answered, a bit confused.

" Don't be modest, they're huge!" Sokka said, stretching his arms out as I rolled my eyes a bit. " Ignore him Aang, you're ears are perfectly fine, better than a big forehead." Sokka makes a noise of protest and I stuck my tongue at him as Aang covered his ears. Meng takes a few steps backward, smiling a bit.

" Well, Aang, it's very nice to meet you", She smiled, showing the gap in her front teeth. " Very Nice~"

"Likewise." Sokka huffed a bit, stretching his limbs out a bit. " I can't believe we're in the house of nonsense."

"Try and keep an open mind, Sokka," Katara said, looking at her brother. " There are things in this world that can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?"

" It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." He responded with a shrug. 

"Don't mind him, he thinks he knows everything." I sigh, looking to Sokka, eyebrow raised at him. " It must be exhausting carrying your big forehead of yours, huh?"

"My forehead isn't even that big!" Sokka grumbled but covered his forehead with his hand. I was being petty, a lot of it, Katara could've caught on from early ago, with me "playing around" with Zuko. 

"Keep telling yourself that." I hissed at him as he glared at me, and I glared at him back. Aang looked at us nervously before gasping when Meng almost dropped the tray. He grasped one end and she held the other side carefully. Her cheeks flushed red before moving back, "Enjoy your snack!" she giggled nervously before heading away, Sokka listened and began eating whatever was on the tray. 

"Welcome, young travelers!" A woman dressed in layered yellow clothes walked out. Her hair was pulled up into a small headdress and jade earrings. Her makeup was simple and clean, not caked on too much. " Who's next?" She asked, smiling over to us, "Don't be shy."

The boys didn't look up or stand up, I looked to Katara to see if she wanted to first. She smiled back at me, " I guess that's me." She said, standing up slowly, following after the older woman with a smile on her face. 

"Not bad! Not bad!" Sokka said, a mouthful of food as he ate and talked. I looked in the direction where Katara and Aunt Wu left. Sokka kept eating, crumbs spilling everywhere, and even offered Aang some. "Mhm?"

"No thanks, I'm good on puffs," Aang said, shaking his head with a forced smile but Sokka shrugs and kept eating it. "So...What do you think they're talking about back there?"

"Boring stuff, I'm sure," Sokka answered uninterestedly. 

"Probably the simple things you ask, like when we die, what do we name the first kid, who will she marry and how many babies would she have," I answered, looking to Aang who's eyes went wide for a moment and stood up from the ground. "Aang?"

"I gotta find a bathroom." He answered me quickly before hurrying off from us, I shake my head, a smile coming to my lips. _He's probably left to go snoop about Katara's future and if it matched his own._

"What's with you?" Sokka asked, laying on Aang's seat, eyes looking to me with the million-dollar question. " You're just insulting me now."

"Well, maybe it you almost straight out telling Katara that I'm a fire bender, she ignored you but it still makes me angry." I huffed, looking at the floorboard. "And honestly, maybe I did have fun playing with fire."

"Mirza." Sokka hissed.

"I felt good, confident even, but I know you're so backward, that you'll hate me sooner or later because of what I bend."

"Mirza, stop talking." Sokka hissed again, throwing a puff at my face, which I let, slides down into my lap. "I don't care that you're finally learning how to bend fire, I'm happy for you. But, out of all the people to teach you, it's Zuko? Come on."

"It's actually his Uncle." I corrected, playing with my sleeve a bit. " He was a general, and good at teaching me things. Zuko only helps with physical stuff."

"Still. I rather prefer Aang than the moody Prince, who could barbeque you in a second." Sokka said, looking at me, nudging me. " I don't care what you do, just don't die if you get captured again. Sorry for being a jerk to you."

"I accept your apology." I smiled as he grins back at me, just as Aang came back. He had a bit more hop in his steps and looked very happy, satisfied even. " Have a good trip?"

"Yeah, when I was in there-"

"EH! I don't want to hear it." Sokka stops him and Aang merely smiling, rubbing his bald head with a cheeky smile. 

"Who's next?" Aunt Wu asked as she came from behind the corner, Katara beaming from beside the older woman. "Okay, let's get this over with," Sokka said, standing up and stretching his arms and back. "Your future is full of struggle and anguished, most of it, self-inflicted." Aunt Wu said, eyeing the boy.

"But you didn't read my palms or anything!" Sokka sputters. 

"I don't need to, it's written all over your face." She said, causing me and Aang to chuckle a bit, Sokka grumbles before picking his teeth with his finger. Her eyes moved to Aang and pointed at him, " You there, come with me." She gestures for him to follow and Katara sits back, her smile still beaming.

"What did she say?" I asked, looking at her.

"Nothing much, but she did tell me who I was gonna marry!" She sighs dreamily, she clasped her hands together and looked at me. " She said he was going to be a powerful bender! Smooth, loving, and enchanting."

"Yawn," Sokka said, I rolled my eyes at him before giving her a smile. _So that's why Aang was all giddy, he must've listened in on them. Not bad for a monk._

"Well, I hope he treats you right," I said, nudging her with a small smile. 

"Me too!" Katara agreed, " Though before we finished, she said I would get surprising news at the end of the week."

"News?" I questioned just as Aunt Wu came back, Aang looked a tad bothered and disappointed. 

"Now, come boy, it's your turn." She said, gesturing at me to follow. I stand and follow her down the hallway and she slides the door open to a large room with an empty fire pit in the middle of it. There was a pair of pillows in front of each other beside it. "Sit, sit down." She said as she shuts the door, I did what she said, crossing my legs and she sat across from me.

"Please light the fire." She said, smiling and I looked around for flint but she shakes her head. " Your fire."

"What?" I asked, mouth going dry for a moment.

"Your fire." She repeats, her eyes shine a bit. " For you, reading fire is the easiest way to know your future, along with the bone method like the Avatar. Don't need to look scared, besides, who would I tell that you were a fire bender? The Earth Army has yet to visit us in months."

I looked at her for a moment, putting my hand out to the fire pit, a yellow flame coming to life out of it, and quickly began eating the log in the pit. I stared at it as it began to grow, eating the log, crisping it into a darker shade of brown and soon black. "Now what."

"You faced troubles, you faced hate and hurt all at once." She said, I looked to see her gaze on the fire. " Fire doesn't eat up wood this quickly, usually it takes time for it to burn this wood."

"And?"

"And, it means that you're also learning more about..something. Though, you're in a rush to learn it." She finished before pulling the plate of bones, all different sizes, and shades of white. "Pick a bone." I picked the first one I saw and she gestures to the fire. I throw it in, and watched as it began cracking at both ends of the bone, she hums as the smoke from the fire began to get darker and darker. "Hm, how strange..."

"What? Do I die? Do I start balding early? Am I gonna die?" I began asking but she snapped her eyes towards me. "Uh?"

"You will be met with several decisions that will decide your fate," Aunt Wu said, her voice going higher and serious with each word like she was worried for me. "From the bone-breaking at both ends, there would be a crossroad, at the edge, there will be two different paths for you to follow, you could make the crossroad that you were born into, to follow or you could take the other road, and make your own destination." She said, just before the smoke grows darker and the log cracks, her focus snapped towards the log, inside was all ash. "Oh...Oh my..just like the Avatar.."

"What? Aang what?" I gasped, blowing the smoke away from my face, waving my hand to stop the smoke from going into my own eye.

"You'll have a fight, a larger one, if Aang does defeat Lord Ozai, then you must defeat his right hand." She said, blowing the smoke as well. "It does not say who it is, but for peace to prosper, then the right hand must also be defeated in battle." 

_Zuko..._

"...and If I fail?" I asked, blinking away the tears, the thought of having to kill my new possible friend for peace was getting to me. _I barely know him enough for a reaction like this...why do I feel upset to kill one of Lord Ozai's spawns?_

"Then so shall the Avatar." She finished and dumps sand into the pit, the smoke dying along with the fire. " It is written and it shall be as it is."

I nod, standing up, following her out the room, my head swarming with thought, mutely following after everyone and tuning them out as we leave Aunt Wu, I did not understand. _what to do now, would I be willing to hurt Zuko like this? Could I possibly stop Ozai's reign of terror like this? Killing his child for the sake of everyone else? Could I? Zuko is my friend, we saved Aang together and he took the arrow out of my shoulder too! Maybe...Maybe I could direct him onto a better path? Who needs honor anyway? Zuko could help us! Maybe, since Aang needs a firebending teacher after all, and there is a low possibility that a single firebender wouldn't hate Aang. I can't bend for anything, useless fucking bending ability or useless fucking me?_

"Mirza?"

"Hm?" I snapped my gaze to Katara, "What?"

"What did Aunt Wu tell you? You've been quiet this whole time." She asked, "Was it something bad?"

"Uh.." I noticed the crowd gathering at some stage and point towards it. " Hey! Look, maybe they're having a show?" I began walking towards it and gotten closer, wanting to get a good look at it, just in case if it was a show. How do I explain that I would have to kill Zuko? They might be relieved, well, minus Aang. Monks from the story always seemed passive, docile, and kind.

"What's with the sky?" Katara asked, the same guy from early that morning answered her, his eyes never leaving the sky at all. "We're waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds, to predict the fate of the whole Village."

"That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny." Aang points out, and I looked, squinting a bit. It really did look like a bunny or a large momo.

"You better hope it's not a bunny," The guy said, turning towards us, " The bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

"How? Bunnies are the most passive thing alive." I asked, but he turns towards Sokka who glared at the man.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asked exasperated.

" The cloud reading will tell us if Mt. Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." A woman beside us answered, she must've been listening to Sokka's and the other man's exasperated tones. "We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves." The man explained, and smiles, obviously relieved that they didn't do that tradition anymore, even when it sounded more logical. "But every since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of _not_ doing that."

"But that sounds smart, you can't just base all your faith on one woman who could possibly be wrong." I got the fact that Aunt Wu was their sort of faith leader in a way, but leaning on her words and putting all that faith into one woman was just stupid and reckless.

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy, old woman's superstition!" Sokka said as Katara shushed him, "Sh! She's coming!"

The people cheered as Aunt Wu and her older assistant walked past the crowd, some clapping like Katara or softly cheering. I watched, arms crossed as she looked to the sky searching before flipping a few pages in her book. 

"Bending arrow cloud ... good crops this year. Nice big harvest." She announced, causing a farmer to smile and hug his wife happily. 

"Wavy, moon-shaped cloud ... let's see" She moved her finger over the book, " Gonna be a great year for twins!" A pair of twins cheered and high-fived each other with matching grins. _Maybe that's why she does it or why they believe in her? I mean, it brings them joy at this time, where war is everywhere.  
_

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it ..." She reads off before throwing her hands in the air, smiling at the crowd. "The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!" The crowd cheered, very happy with the news and I clapped politely with some. _They're all happy...  
_

 _I_ looked down a bit as the crowd began leaving and Katara following after Aunt Wu, _It sounded like she's never wrong, like everything that came out of her mouth is law, and everyone puts so much faith in her. If my fortune and the path I would have to forge would involve killing Zuko then...maybe I should just accept it? Accept that the first person I met outside my homeland, with the same bending abilities, was just not meant to be my friend..._

"Mirza? Dude, you keep on blanking out on us," Sokka said, getting in my face and I looked at him, a bit annoyed. " Anyway, I and Aang have to get some dumb flower, wanna come with?" 

"Nah, I..kinda want to be alone for a while, ya know?" I answered and he gave me a shrug.

"Alright, see ya later then, don't blank out again and run into a few walls." I rolled my eyes as I began walking down the market, might as well get some groceries. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One melon please," I order as the men behind the counter nod, handing over the fruit and I placed two pieces of copper on the counter. " Thank you-" There was vibration and it almost let go of the fruit but I saw people rushing back towards the stage like early ago. There were hushed whispers and some were even shaking a bit. _Something bad must've happened on the volcano!_

Holding the fruit tightly, I hurried with them until I stood there at the crowd, Aang was directing the crowd, he looked serious. "We still can save the village if we act fast."

"Save the village?" I whispered, looking to the mountain and saw black smoke coming from the top of it. "I knew it, she was wrong, that means.." _I don't have to kill Zuko after all!_

"Sokka has a plan!"

"Lava is gonna flow downhill to this spot. If we can dig a deep enough trench we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river." Sokka explained, pointing to the center of the Village, "If any of you are earthbenders, come with me." Aang said, waving his arm. "Everybody else, grab a shovel!"There was a loud explosion from the top and I dropped the melon, and frown as the juices touched my leg. "Come on! We gotta hurry!"

Everyone rushed around, grabbing shovels and I did too, but a hand grasped my arm, stopping me. " Sokka?"

"Not you, you're half-blind, and if you don't hurry out fast enough then you're cooked," Sokka said, I gasped a bit and moved back, yanking my arm back. "Mirza-"

"I can help, Sokka," I said, looking at him. " I'm not gonna die, plus, I rather die trying than not do anything at all." Sokka sighs, but pressed his hands on my shoulders, giving a meaningful squeeze. " Stay close to me then," Sokka said as he picked up another shovel.

We both head towards the area that the Earth Benders were starting on, I kept an easy pace at digging along with the others. Every minute there was a vibration, each a warning about the volcano, and everyone kept on digging till it reached the water. 

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Sokka orders, digging the metal shovel into the dirt along with the others, just as lava began coming down. Everyone rushed out of the area just in time, the lava falls into the dirt ditch and began filling it, but the lava was too much. It was slowly beginning to climb up. I looked down along with everyone else.

"It's too much! It's going to overflow!" Katara said, just as another vibration strikes, a larger one making us look up, just as rocks from the mountain began falling. 

"Back up!" I shouted, taking Katara's hand in mine as we hurried back as large rocks land, splashing the lava upwards. I turn back to see Aang jump upwards in the air, gathering the wind around him up there. He comes back down as the first splash of lava was going to hit the houses, but he blows the lava away. This stops it for a moment just as a larger splash was going to hit us. He gathers the air around him, taking a large gulp of air before blowing it around the lava, cooling it and leaves arches of molten rock.

Ash kept falling down but the Lava was stopped, thanks to Aang and his quick thinking.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is," Sokka said, making Katara's face scrunch up a bit. "Wait, What did you say?" Katara asked, looking at her brother.

"Nothing," Sokka said, not looking at her, still staring at Aang awestruck, "Just that Aang is one powerful bender."

"One of the last Airbenders.." I added I've never witnessed an Airbender at work before and seeing Aang practically freezing the rock with air. His bending was just amazing, maybe it was because the kid was the Avatar or Aang is truly powerful.

"I suppose he is.." Katara muttered, gripping my hand a bit tight then how I had it.

Once morning hit, and the lava officially cooled down, it was time to go. The people gathered in the middle of the Village. Aunt Wu stared at Aang expectingly and the Monk bows his head, offering the book. " By the way..we sorta borrowed your book," Aang said, as Katara and Sokka gave nervous smiles as well. She snatched it, " Messed with the clouds, did you?" Her tone a bit snappy before laughing, "Very clever."

"No offense but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortune-telling," Sokka said, hands on his hips as he looked at everyone.

"But Aunt Wu predicted the Village wouldn't be destroyed." The calm man said, smiling, " And it wasn't. She was right after all." Sokka speeds over, glaring, "I hate you." Katara leads him away and I looked at the woman who was speaking to Aang about his destiny, the crowd's focus was on the flying bison. Aang gives a smile and hurried off to the large animal, and I walked towards Aunt Wu.

"...Is there a way to stop me from murdering him?" I asked, the woman looked at me and a smile came upon her features. "...I don't know him very well..but he seemed nice to me at least.."

"As I said to the Avatar, you are the one who can change your destiny."Aunt Wu said, patting my shoulder. " Though, I never did get a look at your palm." She moved her hand, and I let her look over my palms, her eyes moved over for a moment, and hummed, "Interesting, you will live a fulfilling life, an excellent job, a large home with a lovely view of a pond and your love line, it says that you'll be more than comfortable with them and a very early marriage or engagement to the man."

"Man?" I whispered, she merely grins a bit. 

"He'll be a powerful bender, a bit hardheaded, but you'll direct him in the right direction." She lets my hand go and I bow to her, I could hear Appa groan. 

"Thank you...so very much!" I said before hurrying towards the largest beast, getting on by his tail and sit in the saddle. 

"What took you so long, Mirza?" Aang asked, holding his staff in his lap.

"Nothing, Aunt Wu never had a chance to look at my palm so, she did a quick reading," I answered with a small smile.

"What did she say?" Sokka asked, eyes a bit narrow, "That you'll live a perfect life with a huge home in the Southern Water tribe?"

"Nah," I shrug, giving a tiny girn, " I'll be living somewhere with my powerful bending husband."

"Oh." Sokka said, before his eyes snapped towards me, wide, "WHAT?!"

"Yup!" I smiled, though my thoughts wander back to Zuko, _So I could kill him to save the world, or I could show him..that you can change destiny? I could change his and mine?_


	14. Chapter 13

It's been a couple of days since the whole Lava incident, it was a few days of non-stop flying. We landed down in a forest, Appa resting up, eating any grass or apples that were found before moving down towards the water that we spotted from above for waterbending practice. 

"Hey, look a sword made out of a whale's tooth," Aang said, which caught my attention, I slide down beside Sokka. "Let me see that?" He yanked it out from Aang's grasp and looked over it. Telling from the coloring and the fact it was a whale's tooth, it was one of ours. 

"That's one of ours," I said, looking over Sokka's shoulder. We were the only people who used animal-based weapons, unlike the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom. I had no idea what the Nomads did but they were always peacekeepers than fighters. "If this was here, then there has to be more around."

"Exactly, see if we can find some more." Sokka orders, Aang nods as we split up to look for more Water Tribe weapons in the bushes or any arrows in the tree bark. I search through the bushes but found nothing, moving on down the hill a bit. "Did someone lose something?" Katara asked as she came down.

"No, we found something!" Aang said.

"We found a Whale sword, it has to be one of ours," I said, moving down further and stopped at a tree. There were some singe marks on the bark, and I ran my fingers on it. _Just a few days old._ Sokka squats down and pushed the leaves away and showed an arrow, burned. "There must've been a fight." 

"Right. Water Tribe Warriors ambushed a group of fire benders, the warriors kept pursuing the fire benders down, getting the upper hand, they were pushing them down there." I narrated the actions they took, there were some impressions going down and Sokka moved down, towards the water where the Water Tribe boats were possibly there. "Hakoda must be here!"I said as we follow behind Sokka onto the small beach where there was nothing there. Sokka stopped a few feet ahead of us and I sigh.

"Then what happened?" Aang asked.

"I don't know.." Sokka mutters, " The trail ends here."

"Wait!" Katara shouts, pointing to the side, "Look."

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka gasped, rushing towards it with me following closely behind. "Someone must still be here if the boats here!" I gasped, moving my hand over the wooden boat, it felt familiar. "Is it one of Dad's boats?" Katara asked hopefully.

"No, it's not, but it's from his fleet," I answered with a smile, moving my hand away. " Dad was here." 

"What do we do now?" Aang asked as a groan came from behind us. Appa walked over, and laid down, as Momo chitters from within the saddle. 

"I say we came here for tonight, see if there's a village or something," I said looking at them, smiling a bit. "We can restock on things, get some rest and maybe see if someone from the fleet is around. Hopefully, the warrior can let us know where Hakoda is, drop-in to see him before heading back on track." 

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Aang said, Katara nodding as well. "Yeah, it would be nice to see dad."

"That sounds good," Sokka said before helping with the unpacking of the things. Appa moved closer to the boat, better to hide from Zuko in a way. Once the camp was set up, the fire was going and a quick dinner with the apples we found in the forest, everyone was asleep.

Minus Sokka and I, I couldn't sleep and Sokka was on watch. Though, as I leaned my head against Appa's paw, I noticed the look he had on his face. He was deep in thought and his eyebrows were furrowed as he poked at the fire. He must be thinking about Hakoda, it's been almost two years since we saw him, this boat must've brought back memories of his department.

"..Sokka?" 

"Why did you stay? Here with me and Katara?" He asked, looking at the fire as he poked at it. "You're a year older than me, old enough to fight but you stayed at home without giving a fight to go with them."

"I stayed because I knew my place was staying at home with you two, " I answered honestly, my eyes peered at him with a small smile on my lips. " Plus, I'm only half good, my eye messes my balance off. I would be good as dead, deadweight."

"..Do you regret not going? Seeing the world before us?" He asked, glancing at me then to the fire.

"I regret not going ice dodging before they left," I chuckled, I always wanted to ice dodge with Hakoda and Bato but they left before I was of age for it. "But, no, I never regret not going. I'm happy that I stayed and took care of you guys. If we could go back in time at that moment, I would do it all again."

Sokka doesn't smile but I could tell his mood was just a bit better, sitting up better. _At least he's not upset again.._

There was rustling which startled me but stood up, unclicking the whip out of the holster and unravels it. "Who's there?" Sokka called out, alarmed but Boomerang out for his choice of weapon. There was a blurry figure coming towards us, but slowly as they made it towards the fire, it was a man we all grew up knowing. "Bato?"

"Who the what now?" Aang asked, wiping his eyes as he wakes up. Katara doing the same, "Bato?!"

"Sokka, Katara, Mirza," He said, a smile on his face as he opened his arms for a hug. Sokka first, then Katara and Me, huddle, hugging the man, trying not to reach his injured side. " You've all grown so much." He cooed a bit as Aang came from behind us, I pulled back to see the Airbender bowing respectfully, "Hi, I'm Aang."

"Where's dad?"

"Is he here?"

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the eastern Earth Kingdom by now," Bato said, as their faces dropped a bit, the wind coming by making the two siblings shiver and I blew some hair out of my face. It wasn't so bad, but it must've been my fire keeping me warm. "Come on, this isn't a place for a reunion." He said as he began leading us away. I turned to gesture for Aang to follow us with a smile.

Within minutes, we came to a large Abby, Sisters moving around and greeted us with smiles as we entered. "Your father carried me up to the abby, the sisters have cared for me ever since." Bato said as we walked towards an older woman, "Superior, these are Hakoda's children, they've been traveling with the Avatar. I've found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar," She bows a bit, "It gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our Abby."

"Thank you, it's truly an honor to be here if there's anything-"

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka rudely interrupts, I smacked the back of his head and he whines, glaring at me but I glared back. "What?"

"Mirza, don't," Bato warns me and he looked to the large pots in the courtyard, "The sisters' craft ointments and perfumes."

"Perfume?" Sokka said, grinning, pointing his thumb at Appa, "Maybe we can dump some on Appa? Because..he stinks so much? Am I right?"

Nobody laughs and I sigh a bit, " If Appa only knew what you said, he would've crushed you like an apple."

That got a giggle out of Katara.

"You have your father's wit," Bato said, "Come along, let's get you guys out of the open." he leads us to one of the rooms and slides the door open.

"Bato! It looks like home!" Katara gasped, amazed at the whole Water Tribe feel, walking in with Sokka with a beaming expression. 

"It feels like home," I admitted as I walked in, looking over at the fur and the traditional hats on the walls. I felt over the traditional wedding hat that was on the wall, "You even brought the pelts."Sokka said, moving onto the ground and felt over it with a smile. 

"Come on, gather around, dinner is cooking," Bato said, moving towards the spot as Katara lifted the pot's lid and the smell came through. My stomach growls but I refused to sit down, I kept standing up and a bit away from the pot. "No way, stewed sea prunes." Katara sighs, smiling at the food.

"Help yourself," Bato said, gesturing them to take a bowl, "Mirza, there's a bag of Jerky inside it, I know you don't eat the soup anymore. The bag is hanging by the door." Without a question, I walked towards the bag, picking it up, opening it, and began eating the seal-jerky inside it, humming as I sat a bit back from the group, eating the jerky. I almost moaned at the taste, stuffing the meat in my mouth with a groan.

"Bato is it true that you and dad lassoed an Artic Hippo?" Katara asked.

"It was your father's idea, he just dragged me along," Bato said, smiling a bit, "Well the Hippo did the dragging." Katara and Sokka began to savor the soup in their hands, sipping it. 

"Hey, I ride animals too, one time there was giant eel-" Aang tried to explain his own story but Sokka cuts him off again. "So, who was it that came up with the great blubber phasco?"

"You know about that?" Bato asked, chuckling a bit.

"Everyone does!" Katara giggled, I chuckled a bit before biting down on the jerky. It was a big mess and everything was sticky with blubber remains for a week.

"What's that story?" Aang asked curiously. "Well, when Bato and Hadoka were kids, they-"I began but Sokka interrupts me. "It's a long one, some other time Aang." I glared at Sokka a bit, wanting to kick his head but chewed on the jerky in silence. 

"You and dad had so many hilarious adventures," Katara said, smiling. "Not all of which were hilarious at the time. But, everything is funny with hindsight." He chuckled before glancing at Aang. "Aang, please put that down, it's ceremonial and very fragile." I glanced and chuckled to see Aang in a wedding dancer hat, for dancing at weddings. Aang slowly hangs it before slumping a bit, leaving the hut. _He must've felt left out? Hm, maybe I should share some stories with him when we're in the sky again. Let him know about our culture and such?_

Sokka kept asking about stories they heard from me and Gran Gran, and my thoughts wandered around. About home, about Hadoka being okay, but went back and forth with Zuko. _I wonder if he's hot on our trail? He usually is but he has yet to make an appearance in a while._

"There's something I should tell you, kids, I'm expecting a message from your father," Bato said, and I perked up, looking at him with wide eyes. 

"Really?" Katara gasped, "When?" Sokka asked right after.

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait until the message arrives, you can come with me, and see your father again." Bato explained, looking at the two siblings. I was happy that we could see Hakoda again, and just be a happy family again. I just wanted to see him if he was alright and ask him questions about my mother.

"It's been over two years since we've seen Dad. That would be so incredible! Katara! Mirza!" Sokka grins.   
  
"I do really miss him, it would be _great_ to see Dad," Katara added with a smile. I see Aang leave the tent but the others didn't notice.   
  
"It would be nice to see Hakoda but I don't know about you two, but I think I should stick with Aang." I said, looking at the two. "Or at least take him to the North Pole first before seeing Hadoka again."  
  
"Yeah, that's the most important thing at the moment, taking Aang to the North Pole." Sokka agreed. "Even if we do have time to wait for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Katara admitted, a bit of longing in her words but she meant them.  
  
"I'm sure your father would understand, and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar," Bato said, giving a smile at them. "Now Mirza, have you find any women on your travels, you're getting at that age to pay attention to women-"  
  
"Oh, Mirza likes guys-" Sokka began but I slammed a piece of tiger seal jerky in his mouth to stop him.  
  
"Oh? Hm, then any men-" Bato began but the door opens and in walked in Aang with a fake but wide smile.   
  
  
"Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone so long." Aang said.  
  
"Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left." Katara said with a smile, "Yep, but now I'm back and Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes!" Aang nearly sits on me but takes a lukewarm bowl of sea prunes, making a face as he ate.  
  
He did something but I couldn't tell what, just yet.

"We should all go to sleep, we have some catching up in the morning," Bato said, yawning as I nodded in agreement. There are questions I have about what Aang did or not did.

The next morning, Aang kept acting tense every time someone walked beside him or called his name out. His movements became frantic, almost tense, if you were to push him, he would break type. His hazel eyes glancing around nervously, I've caught on quickly but everyone else hasn't just yet. Once breakfast was served, Bato, Sokka, and Katara were talking about old memories as I stepped outside the hut. I turn my head to see Aang dropping a piece of crumpled paper. Before he could pick it up, a Sister picked up and scolded the Avatar for littering. Once she walked away, he tried to hide it but I quickly snatched his arm and stopped him. He tried to wiggle out of my grasp but I yanked the paper.

"No! Wait don't-" He started as I opened it, smoothing it out before looking over the map, a trail that would lead to Hakoda's camp with the other warriors. "I wanted to show you guys but.."

"But what Aang?" I asked, keeping my voice leveled despite wanting to yell at the Air bender, I turn to look at him and saw his lips pucker a bit and eyes getting misty. Like he was about to cry.

"I didn't want you guys to leave me...I was gonna give it to you guys.." He whispered, sniffing a bit, rubbing his eye with his sleeve. " I don't want you guys to go just yet...or ever.."

"Aang," I sighed, moving my hand to rub any stray tears, " We aren't going anywhere, I can assure you. We can tell them once breakfast is over, okay? But don't try to hide anything else, ya knucklehead." I said, rubbing his head affectionately, " Just keep it on you." He takes the map, folding it back under his clothes for safekeeping. 

"Mirza! Aang!" Sokka called over to us, waving his hand in the air. "Bato is going to visit the beach for some extra supplies on the ship."

"Better late than never, we can explain there," I said as Aang gave a nervous nod in agreement. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This ship is sentimental to me, it was built by my father," Bato said, rubbing his hand over the boat with a fond smile. I stood beside him, admiring the boat. I loved the water tribe aesthetic, it fit us with the animal furs, their bones, and how it matched the moon's aesthetic. It was just perfect for the water tribe. I didn't really like Zuko's ship, everything metal, cold and unfeeling. It could get really cold at night too, well for people who probably didn't have fire running in their veins. 

I was happy with the kitchen at least, everything always warm and cooked. The food was always cold on the ships. 

"Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?" Sokka asked, looking over the boat too.

"Yep, it's got the scar to prove it." Bato agreed, smiling at the older teen, his eyes drifted between the two of us. " Heh, How about you Sokka? Mirza? You two must have some good stories about your first times."

"Sokka never got to go, and dad didn't have enough time to teach Mirza," Katara said, my lips pulling into a frown that matched Sokka's. Hakoda taught me so many things within a week, before they were going to leave, things for survival, and how to help the village. We didn't have enough time for my own right of passage. Sokka was still a few years younger and unable to do it either. "Dad left before they were old enough."

"I would've taught him but I don't really know how to do it," I said with a sigh.

"I forgot, you two were young." He said with a sigh.

"What's ice-dodging?" Aang asked.

"It's a right of passage for young water tribe members when you turn fourteen, your dad takes you-" His eyes lit up, Bato placed his hand on Sokka's shoulders, giving them a squeeze, " You know what? You're about to find out." I moved back a bit, nudging Aang a bit.

"I'll tell them after this, now come on," Aang said, helping Katara slowly raise the water up a bit for the boat to move off the land and into the water. I sigh a bit before hurried after the others as they climbed onto the boat. My balance was a bit off but I held the pole of the boat as we get further into the water. 

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, loyalty, and trust, In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs," Bato explained as he steers the boat more into the water, moving a bit around the beach. "How are we suppose to Ice-dodge without any ice?" Sokka questioned, looking at Bato.

" You'll be dodging those." He said, pointing ahead, though they were a bit blurry since they were far. I narrowed my eyes but it turns out, we were dodging rocks, very sharp rocks. 

" Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Katara, you secure the mainsail." Bato commands and they move to do what he said, "The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hand, we all go down. Your position is about trust. Mirza, you stay on guard and listen to everything Sokka says, you're the extra hand."

"I know that. Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar; I know about trust. " Aang said defensively, crossing his arms a bit. _Yeah, way to be less suspicious than you already are._

"For this is to be done right, I cannot help." Bato sits in the front, staring at us, "You pass or fail on your own."

As Sokka gave orders, the waves started to become rougher and heavy against the boat, splashing water inside as well, hitting our faces. We tried to dodge the incoming rocks but the water was just getting stronger and stronger. " Mirza, help me pull the Steer!" Sokka orders and I hurried over, almost slipping before pushing the steering towards him as he wanted and then back towards me when a Rock nearly hit us. 

"Great job!" Sokka said, everyone, grinning until an even larger rock was crowding us from afar. We were going to die.

"Aang, I'm gonna need air in that sail, Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks, Mirza, help me steady the damn Steering. NOW!" Everyone moved into their places. Aang sending arches of air into the sail and Katara bending the water, moving her hands up and the water began to lift us. I kept the steering straight and eyes ahead as we make it over the rocks, no scratches or casualties. 

Once we hit land, Bato lines us up with the traditional paint for the symbols we earned. 

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the Mark of the Wise." Bato paints a dot and an arch on Sokka's forehead, earning a smile from the teen. "For Katara, the Mark of the Brave. Your courage inspires us." Bato paints an arch on her forehead as she beams happily and proudly. " For Mirza, the mark of the Loyal. Your Loyalty will inspire generations to come." I can feel him putting the mark on, a line and two dots on each side. "And for Aang, the Mark of the Trusted. You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe." Bato finishes with the Avatar, getting his own mark, one clean arch on his forehead.

"I can't..." Aang confessed, rubbing the mark away. 

"Of course you can!" Katara said but he backs up, shaking his head. "No, you can't."

"Aang, what are you talking about?" Katara asked, concerned. 

"Aang.." I tried to warn , this was not the best way to tell them, they would get angry, pissed at him.

"A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Aang hands over the paper and Katara unwraps it, gasping when she noticed what it was. Sokka looked it over, almost snatching it away from his sister. "You _have_ to understand. I was afraid you would-"

"This is the map to our father! You had it the whole time? How could you? Mirza!" He turns towards me, eyes narrowed, " and you knew?!"

"I told him to tell you when we got here, then we went Ice-dodging and-"

"No! You always pick people over us! All the time, like with Zuko and now you're taking a side of a kid you knew for some months?!" Sokka exclaimed, his fist clenched and he glared at me harder. "You need to know who's the side you're on, and who you're actually loyal to!" his focus went to Aang, "Well, you can go to the North Pole on your own. I'm going to find Dad."

"Well, Sokka. I think you should-" Bato tried but Sokka ignored the man. "Katara, are you with, me?"  
  
Katara looked concerned and lost for a moment, her eyes closing, "I'm with you Sokka." She agreed before following after her brother. They began walking back and I bow my head a bit, looking at the sand.   
  
"...I'm sticking with you, Aang, I hope you know that..." I whispered, feeling that my heart was ripped out and spat on.   
  
"I know, we should pack up.." Aang whispered, grasping my warm hand in his cold ones, walking back to the compound quickly and quietly.   
  
_I've always been on my Water Tribe side, I could never imagine myself as a Fire Nation citizen, not at all. I couldn't bare the thought of thinking I was better than someone else because of an element, no, my element is feared, hated. Something that should've been wiped out along instead of the air nomads._

  
Once we got there, they were packing up, moving towards the gate as Aang and I moved to Appa, lifting ourselves up into the saddle and Aang on Appa's head. I watched them pack up, not sparing us a glance even as they walked. Katara on the other hand walked to us, eyes staring at us, in a sad way like a kicked puppy would.

"Good Luck," She said.

"You too." We replied before she too moved away with Bato and Sokka. They soon began their journey out of the compound and a Sister stared at us expectingly, "Guess we should be moving on too." Aang answered her wordless question.

"That would be best." She agreed. Appa began moving when Aang yanked on the reigns, leaving out the same entrance and their figures were a couple of feet away. "I'm such an idiot, I should've listened to you, Mirza." He sighs before Appa started moving again.

"It's not your fault, I should've taken the blame, they wouldn't be as angry," I said, they would but they would still be with us on the saddle. " Noth pole now?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yup, have to find me a water bending teacher, then an earth bending teacher then find us both a fire bending teacher." He said, sighing as we make it to the beach. "I'm gonna miss them."

"Me too," I whispered, rubbing the tear coming down my cheek. It felt like being taken again.

"Avatar!" A sister gasped, running towards us, "You must leave!"

"Rude!" I called out, looking at her.

"A group of people came by the Abbey, looking for you." She explained.

"who?" Aang asked worriedly. 

"A fierce-looking woman with a horrible monster, and a young man with a scar." She explained and I looked at her wide-eyed. "Zuko!"

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you." She added, looking at the Abbey behind her. 

"Necklace?" Aang muttered, "But he would've come here for you." Aang said looking at me, I looked at myself before noticing my bag by the end of the saddle, coming closer, giving the sniff test, I held my nose. 

"Sokka left his everything here, he must've grabbed my bag by mistake," I said, waving my hand around the area, to get Sokka's BO away from my face. " Come on, I want to get my necklace back."

"Alright," Aang replied, "Appa, come on." Appa began moving towards the Abbey, as we got closer, we could hear growls within. It came back it seemed, probably with Katara and Sokka. "I'll take through the air, you stay with Appa!" Without question, Aang got into the air with his glider. I sat on Appa's head, gently petting his head as we slowly came through the gate. We see a large animal with a woman on it, heading full speed at Aang.

"Appa! Yip-Yip!" I ordered and without a groan, Appa pushed forwards, smashing his body against the other animal. I held the reigns and looked towards the situation. As predicted, Katara and Sokka laid on the ground, Zuko there as well but he picked himself up, blowing smoke from his nose before heading towards Aang. His fist burning fire, an ugly glare on his face. Zuko makes the first move, then Aang, both giving blows of fire and air to each other. 

The woman gets up after Iroh pats her cheek a bit, she looked angry as she whipped her animal. It gets up with a growl, once she was on him they began heading towards Appa and me. 

"Appa, Jump!" He did, flying in the air for a moment but the other animal snapped its tongue at us, I didn't know what it hit on Appa but it made him go down roughly. I gasped, rubbing his head a bit. " Come on Appa, come on." I chanted a bit and the air bison gets up, a bit shakingly. I looked to the woman and glared, " I'm gonna whip your damn smirk off your face." I hissed.

"Try me, Mr.Grumpy's boyfriend." She taunted, whipping her animal to go forwards. Once it did, Appa did too without command, and thanks to Appa's bigger shape, it caused the woman to flip behind us. I watched her, and wince when she whipped Appa. I didn't feel bad too long because Appa turns to smash her but she moved out of the way quickly. She got back on her animal but her gaze switched.

I followed and saw it was locked onto Aang, " Appa, attack!" He groans just as the animal she had, almost caught Aang. It goes on the roof of the Abbey, chasing Aang, about to pass us when Appa turns and used his tail to send air at the woman. Aang tried losing it in the water they had, coming up on the other side but it was getting closer. He missed but tries it again, trying to hit the animal. The animal she had, hissed staying a couple of feet away until Zuko was getting closer to Aang, the bison growls, hurrying towards Zuko.

"Appa, don't eat him!" I panicked, not wanting the bison to eat him. Zuko moved back and the other animal's tongue lashed out at Appa's face, Appa groans and tried back up but he was off-balance, he kept standing but the animal kept whipping its tongue out. "Hey, stop it!" I ordered before Appa goes down for the count. I clenched my fist, sending a warning arch at the other animal. It jumps back, obviously scared. 

"Besides the eyes, no wonder you two would make a lovely couple." The woman mocks before sending her whip towards Appa. Or what I thought she was doing, I looked up a second and felt pain radiate on my cheek, just below my blind eye, I screamed. I covered it quickly, just as Appa falls over and I landed on the ground. "Ah! Spirits, it hurts!" I exclaimed, covering my bleeding cheek. She whipped me on purpose or by mistake, I couldn't tell, the pain was too real.

"Let me see!" I looked up, eyes watery to see Iroh standing in front of me, he bends down and I removed my hand. "It's not deep but you need to wash it with water and bandage it up." He said, moving inside his robe and grasped a tissue-like cloth and pressed it against my cheek, I take it just as he saw the animal the woman have to go crazy. Flicking everything, "Have to go, it's my chance." Iroh said, giving a smile before hurrying away to the woman before she fell. I chuckled despite the pain before rubbing my eye a bit, I looked to see the woman was cornering Aang with her beast but before she could do a thing. The perfume was dumped on it, it hissed, clawing at its nose before whipping anyone in sight, even it's the rider. 

"Mirza, here, come here," I hear Katara and sit up, she removed the tissue and looked over it. " Oh, it's not that bad, it's gonna scar but with some water, we can wipe the blood off," Katara said as she poured water from her waterskin, wiping the blood off. It goes down my chin and I looked up at her. 

"See! You're still handsome, you'll still win the hearts of guys." Sokka tried cheering me up but I felt over it, the new scar was long and was an inch below my lower eye. _I felt ugly, I am ugly._

I hear Appa slowly groan, sitting up, shaking himself before turning towards us groaning. "Thanks for protecting Appa, Mirza," Aang said as he offered me a hand and I slowly hold it, standing up. I blinked my eyes at the scene and saw Zuko, Uncle, and that woman laying on the floor. All of them hit by the beast's tongue that paralyzed them. I looked at Zuko, staring at him before climbing up on Appa, the pain was slowly dulling but I placed my hand over the mark on my cheek.

Once we were in the air, I looked at the rest of them. "So...we all said some words that we might regret." I began as I lean against the saddle. 

"You're right, and I'm sorry." Sokka said as he looked at me, "I didn't mean it, everything was just falling on me, anger and hurt. I took it out on both of you..."

"I'm sorry for hiding the map." Aang said, looking at us, " I wasn't ready for you guys to leave just yet or making you guys miss out on seeing your father."

"We can always visit him again, but right now, we're focused on going to the North Pole," Katara said, giving a small smile. "And getting us a Water bending teacher."

"That sounds like a plan." I agreed until I noticed Aang holding something in his hands, "Oh, what did you take now?" 

"Something from Zuko," Aang grins, shuffling closer towards me, " He sends his love." I flushed a bit before seeing what was in his hand, a smile coming to my face. 

"My necklace!" I take it from the Avatar's hands and gently clicked it around my neck, shuffling Aang's necklace in my pocket. " Hey, next time you fight, send him my regards?" I pinched his cheek playfully earing a chuckle and pulled back. "Now go steer before we crash into a mountain." He moved back as Katara and Sokka began talking, I rubbed over my chin a bit, feeling over the scar before adding heat to my hand, not enough to create fire but enough to seal the cut. 

I closed my eyes, hoping the scar would seal up better but then my hands felt extremely warm. I blinked my eyes open to see my hands, eyes widen. My hand was covered in this white light, moving around on my hand like fire was covering my hand. I've never seen my fire act like this before, but the way they glowed reminded me of water, how the fire moved like water in a stream. I slowly placed it back on my scar and soon the fire stopped. I rub over the spot before my eyes widen, the scar was gone and the pain had fully stopped. 

_Fire...that heals?_


	15. Chapter 14

**Third Perspective:**

"Hey, that's my sack!" Mirza hissed, yanking the Sack away from Sokka who tried to dump the contents in his mouth. He looked over and sighs, seeing it was empty anyway. "I told you we should've gone shopping on that last Island, I'm so starved." He said, shoving the bag in his pocket, rubbing his groaning stomach. 

"Then this should give a good idea of what's around here," Katara said, her eyes scanning the posters on the kiosk. "See if you can find a menu, I'm starving," Sokka said, wiping his mouth from the crumbs. "You ate all my seal-jerky from Bato, you're not starving, I'm starving." Mirza grunts, crossing his arms a bit.

"I bet we can find something to eat here!" Aang said, pointing at the poster that featured fire, dragons, and some Fire Nation buildings. " The Fire's day festival; Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians." Aang reads, a smile coming across his face. "This would be a great place for me to study some real firebenders."

"I don't know, we are on the run, running away from Fire Benders." Mirza chimed in, looking at the poster. It would be a good experience to see more of his culture but they would be surrounded. 

"You might wanna rethink that, come look at this," Sokka said, eyes narrowed at the wanted pictures in front of him. The group moved around and saw wanted posters covering the back of the kiosk. There was one of Aang and Mirza, even one of the blue spirit. Mirza looked over him and he had to admit, he looked good in the picture. His eyes moving towards the picture of the blue spirit as Aang plucked his off. "This is bad," Sokka added, looking at Aang's picture. 

"I think we better keep moving," Katara said if they had a picture of Aang and Mirza then staying longer in the area was a bad choice. Mirza nods his head before taking his picture, rolling it up, glancing at everyone who was still looking at Aang's picture. He takes the picture of the blue spirit as well, rolling it up and hiding it in his shirt for safekeeping.

"I have to learn firebending at some point and this could be my only chance to watch a master's up close." Aang argued, looking to Katara hoping she would agree. 

"I guess we could go check it out." Katara reluctantly agreed with Aang.

" What? You wanna walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired-up with their ... you know, fire?" Sokka argues, his eyes moved to Mirza, "What about you Mirza? Do you agree with this?" Mirza looked to Sokka, then to Appa, "Mirza?"

"I...I'm really hungry, I don't care, as long as the place has food then I don't care." Mirza said, his stomach yowling which startled Momo even. "Come on, maybe if we wear disguises then maybe they won't notice us at all."

"Yeah, we can do that, if they do notice, we'll just leave." Katara agreed as she walked towards Appa. Once Mirza was on the bison, he began pulling off his water tribe clothes and switched them to the red fire nation ones that Zuko gave him on the ship. Appa walking straight, everyone faced the front as Mirza changed. He pulled his hair up in a different style, like the royal top knot but instead of keeping it in a bun, he lets it flow behind him like a black curtain. He had two bangs framing his face a bit, some baby hairs escaping as well. The next one to go was his necklace, pressing a kiss to it, he placed it inside his bag. He kept the dark boots he had on and the dark pants. 

"Wow Mirza, you really do look like a Fire Nation citizen," Katara commented, her eyes admiring how Mirza looked. He seemed to pull off every nation's clothes with ease. 

"Thank you, It..feels nice," Mirza said as Appa stops and they climbed down. Just up ahead was the festival, the lantern lights shining the way there. 

"You guys stay out of sight while we go to the festival," Aang told the flying bison and the lemur. Momo chatters before flying into the bush, Appa moved and "hides" behind it, Mirza cooed at the scene. They were just so cute, maybe one day he'll have a pet.

"Ready disguises!" Aang said as Sokka pulled the hood of his cloak with Katara. Mirza looked to them, nodding before seeing Aang pull up the orange part of his clothes, hiding in a ridiculous manner. "It's like you're a whole different person," Sokka said sarcastically, Katara and Mirza giggling at the Airbender. "Enough, let's go, I can smell the food from here," Mirza said, walking down the hill with the others behind him.

The festival was very lively with people and children, all of them talking or playing around. It felt like they weren't affected by the war at all, they were all being themselves. Mirza watched in amazement as a colorful fake dragging danced away, as fireworks kept going off. His eyes moved from one thing to another, awe on his face. "Wow!"

"I think we need new disguises," Katara spoken up, and Mirza noticed that many people had masks on their faces for the holiday.

"Where are we gonna get Masks like that?" Sokka asked, glancing around them. 

"Get your genuine Fire Festival masks here!" A vendor called out, Mirza walked after Katara and Aang. "That was surprisingly easy." Sokka grunts as he chose a mask too. Katara picked a woman with makeup on it, Sokka had a blue face one with petals at the ends, and Aang picked one with a frown on it. Mirza went simple and gotten a white rabbit mask, covering his face a bit like the others. He watched as Katara switched masks with Aang and Sokka, chuckling a bit. 

They moved on further into the festival and Aang pointed at the first stand, " Hey, there's some food." 

"Finally!" Sokka said, hurrying towards it with Mirza in tow. "What do you have?" 

"Flaming fire flakes! Best in town."The food vendor boasts with a smile. 

"I'll take them!" Sokka said, handing the money over before taking a bag. He began stuffing them in his mouth before groaning in distress, fanning his tongue over the food. Mirza hummed, laughing a bit. He takes Sokka's bag and began eating it, humming at the odd taste. It wasn't too bad nor was it too good. It tasted a mixture of spicy and sweet.

"They aren't burning you, Mirza?" Katara asked, turning her head to look at him. Mirza stops eating and looked to her before spitting them out on the floor, he waved his tongue as well, trying to take that it was too hot for him. "Okay..."

Once their focus was on the small puppet show, Mirza stuffs the rest of the flakes in his mouth, chewing them and groaning when he swallows. He burps, smoke coming from his mouth a bit as he follows after the group to a larger stage with a much larger crowd.

"Aang? Hold on, where are we going?" Katara asked as she followed the monk.

" I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good." Aang said, giving her a smile before returning his gaze to the stage. 

" Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution," Sokka grumbled and Mirza nodded a bit. _Or maybe another kid getting burnt for fun._

On stage was a young man, bending fire from the poles above and mixing the fire together into a huge ball and it stops. The birds flying around in all directions once the fire was put out. The crowd cheers happily when the trick was done perfectly.

"I gotta learn that trick!" Aang grins, lifting his mask up to see better. "Aang, it's only a trick, not real fire bending," Mirza said, sliding the monk's mask back down his face.

  
"Thank you! For my next trick I need a volunteer from the audience!" The guy said, his eyes scanning the crowd, looking over the group. "Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" Aang said, lifting his arm but Sokka pulled it down. "What do you think you're doing?" Sokka asked sternly, holding Aang's arm down. "I want to get a closer look," Aang replied about to do it again with his free hand.   
  
"It's better that we don't attract any attention to ourselves," Katara said just as the guy on stage picks her. Katara tried to decline but everyone cheered her on, encouraging her before she's lifted up on the stage. Mirza felt like his nerves were on fire and everything on him was seating against his skin. Katara didn't take too well to fire close up, he was the same.   
  
This next trick is called "Taming the Dragon." You will be my captured princess!" The guy ties her to the chair, summoning a dragon from his fire, holding it on a leash. " Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast! It's too strong, I can't hold it!" He declared as he swings the dragon around, the leash breaks and Mirza's lunch was about to come out. " The rope, it's breaking!" The fire-y beast began heading towards Katara, but before it could, Aang jumps on stage and destroys it with his airbending, streams came from the beast, and people awed for a moment.   
  
"Come on." Mirza said, getting on stage with Sokka, untying Katara just as people booed at Aang's little dance. "Hey! That kid is the Avatar!" Someone shouted, which alerted the guards.   
  
"Crap!" Mirza gasped a bit, seeing the guards hurrying towards them. "Follow me! I can get you outta here!" A guy said, covered with a cloak, he was better than no one at all. They follow him through the back alley's of the village, taking turns as Aang tried to call Appa with the whistle. They duck into another alley but it was a dead end.  
  
"Get back." The guy said, pushing Mirza back in front of the group, he stood in between the guards and Team Avatar. Mirza looked at the guards before hearing a loud groan like everyone else. They turn to see Appa coming down, smashing his tail down to scare the guards.  
  
Without a second to think, they got on the large creature before flying away. Not before lighting the festival's fireworks. Once everything settled, Sokka noticed the stranger's clothes, "You're a Fire Nation soldier." Sokka pointed out.

"I was." He said, turning his head to the group, "My name's Chey."

He leads us to his small camping site, Appa settling down smoothly as Mirza started the fire. They sat around it, taking in the faint noises of nature, "I serve a man, more than a man really, a myth, but he's real, a living legend." Chey began, "Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general, or wait, was he an admiral?"

"He's very....ranked up," Mirza said, giving the man a long stare. Maybe staying in the woods hiding made him loopy or something.

"Yeah! Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness any more. He's the first person ever to leave the army - and live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a firebending genius. Some say he's mad - but he's not! He's enlightened." Chey explains, 

"You mean there's a firebender out here who's not with the Fire Lord? We've gotta go see him! He can train me!" Aang said, standing up excitedly, looking at the others, hoping they agreed too. "We're _not_ gonna go find some _crazy_ firebender!" Sokka snapped, totally disagreeing with the whole idea.

"He's not crazy! He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar! That's why I followed you into the festival." Chey replied, annoyed that they thought his master was crazy. 

"Look, we had a rough night and probably an even rougher tomorrow," Mirza said, not liking how their voices were being raised. Someone could be walking by and hearing them talk. " We need to get to the North Pole to find Katara and Aang a teacher."

"Mirza, this could be my only chance to meet a firebending master who would actually be willing to teach me." Aang said, pulling his lips into a pout that almost had me agreeing. 

"I agree with Mirza, we need to get moving in the morning," Sokka said, crossing his arms over his chest. "It's safer and safe for us."

"It won't hurt to talk to him." Katara said, siding with Aang on this part. 

"That's what you said about going to the festival! Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Sokka cried out, turning to pout away but a man came out with weapons, all of them locked onto the group. Nobody had a moment to move when they came out. 

"Don't Move." The man hissed at the group.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man who captured them was scolding Chey about stalking the Avatar and his group. 

"Hold on, you know these guys?!" Sokka asked, voice cracking a bit.

"Oh yeah, Lin Yee's an old buddy," Chey said, looking over his shoulder a bit to Sokka. "Right Lin Yee?"

"Shut up, keep moving." Lin Yee demanded, threateningly held the spear at Chey's back. They contained on towards their camp, coming to a small hill. There was a small cabin at the bottom by the water, and there was no campfire to shed light on the settlement. "Go on, he sees you only." Lin Yee told Chey.

"Oh, that's okay, I can chat with him later." Chey said, not wanting to hear the lecture from the older man.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is? I need to talk to him right away." Aang tried to push by but Lin Yee, shoved him back with the spear. " No! You wait there," Lin Yee hissed, shoving Chey forwards, " Go now!"

"Don't worry! Everything'll be fine. He's a great man, great man!" Chey assured though Mirza didn't think it sounded real when it came from his mouth. 

"We might have gotten a man killed tonight," Mirza muttered to himself, walking behind Lin Yee, who was showing where they will sleep tonight. Once he laid on the floor, he let himself curl a bit, some bones cracking before he nuzzled his arms that he used as a pillow for tonight. Once his eyes clothes, he was out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First Perspective:**

I wake up, yawning a bit, I looked around and noticed that I was the only one sleeping. The sun was shining and I could hear the birds chirping. Stretching my limbs and fixing my hair into a lazy braid, I walked outside only to see Katara practicing her water bending and Sokka fishing then I noticed Aang...trying to poop?

"Aang, are you..constipated?" I asked, walking closer towards him and the stranger who I assumed was Chey from far away turns towards me. The scowl on his lips and dark eyes staring down at me a bit. "Hi-"

"Do not interrupt!" He hissed and gives me another look again, though I could see his eyes staring at me like he's trying to figure out something before looking back at Aang. I step back and sit beside Katara as she water bends. 

"Silence! Talking is not concentrating! Look at your friend, is she talking? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he's doing!" He gestures to Katara and Sokka.

"Hey!" Sokka snapped, annoyed and offended. 

"So I'm assuming he said yes to the training?" I asked, looking at Katara who nods mutely as she bends the water, creating different shapes of it with her hands. " Am I the only one who sees that Aang is trying to take an angry crap?"

"No he isn-" Sokka began, looking to Aang for a moment. "On second thought...he kinda does.." He snickered a bit, Katara giggling along until Aang looked at us, then we stopped. he seemed flustered already. 

After Sokka caught on small fish, Jeong Jeong took Aang to a larger hill for practice as I changed back into my water tribe clothes. Sighing as I rubbed my hands over the fabric. I walked out to see Aang stomping towards the hut and I saw Katara by the water, dipping her fingers into the water. I walked down and sat beside her, "This feels nice huh?"

"Yeah, just sitting and relaxing without waiting for Zuko to come ruining this, it's pretty secluded," Katara said smiling a bit until her gaze moved to Aang when he came out. Sitting on the rock, meditating it seemed.

"I probably demanded to be taught," I muttered, standing up to look at Aang when Jeong Jeong agreed. I stood back and watched the leaf burning in Aang's hands. Katara beside me as we watched.

"This is the _worst_ firebending instruction ever! All he does is leave me for hours to concentrate or breathe!" Aang groans, the leaf slowly going out due to the air around it not supplying it.

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara assured as I moved my eyes onto the leaf.

"Aang, just calm down, Fire Bending should be handled more than air or water." I said, looking at him with a bit of a smile. " You need to concentrate, take deep breaths, and focus on the leaf. Fire is life, so it comes from the air around."

"Uh..Uh..okay." Aang said, looking at the leaf, moving into the position he was in early ago and takes deep breaths, inhaling by the nose and exhaling by the mouth. Soon the leaf began to smoke more and more before an actual ball of fire came out of it. Aang gasped in amazement, looking at what he did.

"I did it! I did it! I made fire!" The Avatar gasped, looking at the fire in the palm of his hand.

"Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow." Katara advised, worry coming across her features.

" Yeah Aang, I just said fire is life." I said, looking at the Avatar, a feeling of something bad going to happen with him goofing around with the fire. He juggles around the fire, playing with it like it was some sort of ball. "Aang." I tried to warn him, as my anxiety was almost at the rooftop when he held in his hands. 

"I wonder how the juggler did it." Aang said, before spreading the fire around him, Katara let out a cry of fear when it was coming closer but I shoved her to the side, hands out to disperse it but it was too late. I cried out when the fire burns my hands, I fell onto my knees as tears gathered in my eyes as the familiar smell of burning flesh hit my nose. I almost felt like puking up whatever I had in my stomach as the pain continue to flash on my hands. I muffled my sobs of pain as Sokka came over, bending down to look at my hands. 

"What did you do?!" Sokka demanded, looking to Aang. 

"It was an accident! I was, uh... Mirza, I'm so--" Aang tried to apologize but Sokka tackled him. I sobbed a bit when Katara touched my hands, I yanked them back. "I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! _You burned my Brother_!"

I sobbed a bit as I ran from the scene, Katara coming after me but I kneeled down towards the water. I whimpered when I looked over my burned hands, they were red streaks on them, some skin pulling back and the smell was still hitting my nose. " Come on, let's put them in the water.." Katara whispered, she took her hands and gently clasped mine making me wince before she helped dipped them in the water. I winced at first before taking a deep breath, I looked at my hands before gasping when Katara's hands began to glow.

Katara gasped as well as her hands glowed, almost like mine on Appa. We pulled our hands up and admire the new skill. "You...healed me hands.." I whispered, looking over them. The smell was gone and every blister or torn skin was healed too.

"You have healing abilities. The great benders of the Water Tribe sometimes have this ability. I've always wished I were blessed like you - free from this burning curse." Jeong Jeong said as he walked over to us, bending down as he stared at the water. I couldn't help but nod in agreement, he was right, we were cursed with this bending. It murders and kills people, break up families, and caused this war. 

"But you're a great master. You have powers that I will never know." Katara counters.

"Water brings healing and life. But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart." Jeong Jeong finishes.

I sniffed a bit, rubbing away the tears that fell, still watery from the burn but that also made me a bit emotional. _I've been scared to use my bending because the fire would kill someone, someone like Kya or worst. This fire, it only brought destruction and pain to my people and to myself. If I hadn't push Katara out the way, it would be her crying here._

I yelped when the fire hit the water, standing up to defend myself but Jeong Jeong disperse the fire with one swift move. "Katara, let's go!"

"Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!" Jeong Jeong added on, fire nation boats coming closer but not because of Zuko, I could see the figure on it was Zhao, and he wouldn't be happy seeing me with them. I grasped Katara's hand, I held her hand as we ran, turning my head a bit to see Jeong Jeong create a wall of fire, almost like a waterbender would. _I have to try that one day_

We made it back and saw Sokka packing up Appa, " Mirza! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, all good. We need to get Aang and get out of here." I said as I let go of Katara's hand.

"I'll go get him, he's probably upset," I said, hurrying down to the small hut, moving through the curtain and saw Aang with his back towards me with the candles lit. "Aang?"  
  


"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to firebend again." Aang said, keeping his voice low and stern, like he was the one talking to himself.

"You have to, the Avatar has to learn the four elements." I said, looking at him with a small smile.

"Never again."

"It's okay Aang, plus I'm healed up." I said, showing my hands as he snapped his head towards me.

"How?" Aang gasped, "I'll tell you later but we have to go." I said, moving the curtain for us to leave. "Zhao is here with his soldiers."

"Where?"

"By the river, last time I saw, Jeong Jeong was fighting them off." Aang hurried past me towards the river, ignoring Katara and Sokka. I shake my head a bit before getting on Appa, sitting down before looking at my hands a bit, they were healed for sure, from Katara but I could've tried my own.

"Mirza?" Katara said, "You oka-"

"I can fire bend." I said, looking to her, seeing her eyes go wide for a moment, "The reason why I pushed you down was that I could've dispersed it but I wasn't fast enough. I know for so many years I could've told you but Kya and Hakoda said to hold off until you were old enough to understand." I said, closing my eyes. " Me being hurt because of the element that brought so much pain, just made me..want to tell you. It could've been you hurt, but I took it because I love you...I understand if you hate me-"

"Mirza, I knew the whole time." 

"I-" I stopped to stare at her, smiling a bit as Appa took off, "You knew?"

"Yes. Well, I knew you were able to make the campfire within minutes, you always brought back burned meat at home and the way you told Aang to start his fire. It all built up, I am a bit pissed that you kept it to yourself for years, but I know you would never hurt me." Katara assured, leaning over giving my shoulder a squeeze, "I love you too."

Within minutes, Aang appeared hoping on Appa, looking down at the village where it was empty. Everyone was just gone, "Aang, You're burnt." Katara said, and Aang looked to his arm to see a slight burn. "I got it." I said, wanting to show off my own talent, I looked at my hand, taking a deep breath and a flame appeared before it slowly began warming my hand, turning it white and with some simmering. Like before, taking a deep breath, I gently placed it over Aang's arm, watching the fire slowly warm the area into a bright pink before pulling back when the light over my palm was gone. The slight burn was healed and I smiled, "It worked!"

"That explains why your scar is gone." Aang gasped, looking at his arm. "You can heal-"

"Me and Katara can heal, I'm just confused why I could heal." I said as Sokka huffed. "What now?"

"When did you learn this?" Sokka asked, eyeing us, "I guess...we always had it." Katara answered, giving me a smile and I return it.

" Oh ... Well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the greaseberry bramble." Sokka grunts, crossing his arms, "Or that time I had two fishhooks in my thumb!" He gestures his thumb.

"Two?"

"He tried to get the first one out with the second one," I answered, "Plus I got it out! Both of them."

"Oh, and the time that mink snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up. That was great. Really helpful." Sokka grumbled as I huffed, " I said to leave the snake alone but no, you wanted to poke it with a stick. You were lucky I knew how to take it off."

"You beat with a stick, and then you beat me with a stick." Sokka pointed out, I shrug a bit.

"You deserved it for playing with the snake."


	16. Chapter 15

After a quick stop at the Northern Temple and dealing with some Fire Nation soldiers, we left towards the North pole. Though, ever since Katara accepted me and understood what I am as a bender, I couldn't sleep. I'll close my eyes and then jump back up in fear like I had a nightmare I couldn't remember. Sometimes I'll wake up by myself or woke up Aang or Sokka. I'll assure them I was okay but they always had indifference or question on their faces. Though, at the moment I didn't want to sleep even when my body told me to.

We were close to finding the Northern water Tribe. 

"I'm not one to complain," Sokka started, leaning against the saddle lazily and I stared at him tiredly, knowing full well that Sokka was going to complain. "But can't Appa fly any higher?"

"We're looking for our Sister Tribe, which is basically made out of ice around the water. If we go higher, then surely Zuko or Zhao would find us and try to capture us which would succeed because I haven't had a peaceful night of sleep." I said, staring at the other with a frown.

"I bet you would like it if Zuko finds us." Sokka grumbled and I threw my shoe at him.

"Yeah! I have an idea! Why don't we all get on _your_ back and _you_ could fly us to the North Pole?!" Aang snapped irritably, glaring at Sokka a bit. 

"I'd _love_ to. Climb on everyone," Sokka shakes his ass to us, gesturing for everyone to get on. " Sokka's _ready_ for take-off." Momo takes the invitation sitting on his ass and Sokka gave the animal a tired glare. I sigh moving over, sliding my boot back on, and gently pluck Momo off before Sokka could throw the animal off. 

"Look, we're all just a little tired and cranky because we've been flying for two days straight." Katara said, giving a tired glance at the two boys, "And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here." Sokka argued and Katara sighs, looking back at the water as I looked down at Momo, hearing him chatter nonsense to me. He was right, we must be too far or we passed the tribe a few days ago.

There was loud ice like crackle and I looked up to see ice forming in front of Appa, Aang gave out a cry of surprise before directing Appa away quickly by the reigns, everyone held on to the saddle at the quick turn. "Crap! Ambush!" I cried out when another ice blocked us, this time snatching Appa's leg, causing us to hit the water and Appa being frozen in place. I stood up, about to shoot the ice but Water Benders in boats came out of hiding. All of the men staring at us and I sigh in relief, sitting back down on my back. 

"They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!" Katara said happily with a smile on her face. The boats surrounding us and slowly undid the ice, they explained that they thought we were a Fire Nation ship and leads us in the right direction of the Northern Water Tribe, slowly we come across a large wall that protected the tribe. "It's big..." I commented to the others, staring at the wall.

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara whispered, amazed. 

"We're finally here." Sokka whispered.

"It's a lot different then what I thought it would look like." I would've thought the village would've been smaller, not like ours back home but not this huge or have a stable wall to protect them. The walls were let down so we may enter. 

" I can't believe how many waterbenders live up here!" Katara said, looking around at the benders.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem," Aang said to her. They began leading us further into the village where many water tribe people were, they stared at us curiously and some in surprise at our ride possibly. Everywhere reminded me of home but it didn't either, I felt like a stranger on this land, even if it was half of my people. One wrong move and they might cut my hands off. I looked around as Aang began waving at people, my eyes moved around to every detail of each building before stopping when a guy stared at us from a balcony. He looked down at me and then smirked, winking a bit as my cheeks flushed. I looked away, hoping he didn't see my face.

"This place is beautiful." Katara commented.

"Yeah, she really is." Sokka said, looking to see him on Appa's tail, staring at a girl with white hair. 

Once we settled down, the Chief had planned a feast for not only us but for his daughter who became of age for marriage. It was planned in great detail it seemed lots of food, lots of music and performances by their people. "Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. And they have brought with them, someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now ... the Avatar!" Chief Arnook announced, gesturing to Aang, people cheered and clapped politely, " We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!"

A girl with white hair pulled up and a sweet face walked up, she smiles as she looked at her people. "Thank you, Father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times!" People cheered as well before the next performance started.

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" Arnook said as they began bending the water gracefully and carefully. I smile a bit, eating as I hear Sokka's poor attempt of flirting, looking to him when Katara scoffed at him. 

"Now, Now, it's true," I said, giving them a tired glance and yawned a bit. " You two are technically Princess and Prince since Hakoda is the Chief there."

"We are?" Katara said eyebrows raised as Sokka grins at the snow-haired girl. "See? Anyway, I wanted to know if..ya know...do an activity..together?" 

"Do an activity?" She smiles at him, as Sokka panics a bit, stuffing his mouth.

"Sorry," I said, her focus moved to me, "He eats when he gets nervous..or panics..or..whenever," I said, looking to her with a smile. " He wants to hang out with you, maybe go on a little walk or maybe go shopping? He likes shopping."

"I would love to do that." Yue said, giving another smile and turn her gaze on her own plate. I smiled, sipping my tea a bit, it was a bit..unsweet? This certainly didn't beat Iroh's tea at all. Though, I do wonder how they are, if they were nearby? We haven't come across each other for a while. Once the feast was done, everyone retired to their homes or rooms. We all shared a huge room but ignoring my friend's excitement of having a teacher and a date, I crashed into my sleeping bag.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Winter, spring ... Summer, and fall_

_Winter, spring ... Summer, and fall  
_

_Four seasons ... four loves ... Four seasons ... for love._

My eyes fluttered open when the song ends, I looked at the ceiling a bit before standing up, stretching. It seemed everyone was off doing their own, might as well get to know the people here. I pulled on my large jacket, snuggling against it before leaving the room. I walked down, looking at the stores they had, the warm colors they show, and the warm food they cooked. Most of the people were polite for the most, most of the elders acted like they were the Avatar themself. I turned the corner, bumping into a chest, squealing when I almost hit the water if the other didn't yank me back by my arm.

"Careful there beautiful." He said, gently tugging me back and I looked to him. He was probably the same age as me, he had a pale brown complexion, lighter than Katara's and Sokka's with light blue eyes. Sharp chin and those eyes that would make you melt. "I'm Hahn." He introduced himself, offering me a hand once I was balanced enough. I slowly put mine in his, giving it a small shake.

"Mirza." He grins a bit, looking over me and I take a step back from his look. "Sorry, couldn't help but admire you."

"Thanks? Uh, thanks for the save too, would've been freezing to death all day." I chuckled as he gives one back. 

"Funny and cute, you're a whole deal." Hahn flirts a bit, my cheeks going bright pink at the compliment. "Want me to show you around?" Hahn asked.

"Well, I have nothing else to do.." I said as he grins, leading me around the tribe, a smile still coming to my lips as we had fun. It was most of the fun parts of the tribe. Stuff we didn't have back at Southern Tribe. They didn't have as many animals as we had back home, they had tamed ones at least but as we had fun, the sun was getting lower and lower. Though, when I looked at him, I could only compare him to my Fire Nation friend.

I couldn't picture Hahn with me at a pond, feeding turtleducks. 

"I had a good time." Hahn admitted as we stood in front of the hut of ours. " You're a really fun person Mirza." He grins down at me a bit.

"It's been a while since I could be a kid myself," I said, chuckling a bit as I stared back up at him, giving a smile until I noticed how he _was_ staring at me. There was some emotion in his eyes like he was thinking of something but didn't know how to ask. "What's wrong?"

"I want to kiss you right now," Hahn whispered, his eyes glancing at my lips. " May I?"

"...I'm good with that." I whispered, he leans down a bit as I lean up meeting him. His lips were a bit chapped and he smelled like mint, his arms curl around my waist to pull me closer to him as we kissed. I expected what many women in our tribe described as our nerves were on fire and fireworks were going off while they were kissed. Like they felt weightless and heavy at the same time as the kiss deepened which Hahn tried to do but I pulled back to look at him.

It felt like nothing and it disappointed me greatly. 

"See you tomorrow," I said quickly before Hahn could do a thing, I shut the door behind him before flopping on my sleeping bag. "That was a horrible first kiss," I grumbled as I lay on my back, snuggling into the sleeping bag. "They'll come home soon enough.."I didn't want to wait up for them, I just wanted to bury this memory away. It wasn't that he was a horrible kisser, he was quite good, it was just he wasn't exactly who I had in mind for a kiss.

"God that was dumb." I sigh, closing my eyes as sleep slowly lulled me as the door opens and Sokka throws himself into his own bag. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Uncle? Uncle, is that you?" Zuko called out, standing up from his bed and left his room. His eyes were narrowed as he heard a noise, he got into a slight stance. He keeps moving towards the sound of the noise, trying to see if someone had entered the ship without his watch._

_"Mirza?"_

_Zuko enters the steering area of the ship, looking over the ship. His eyes moved around but saw a familiar animal making his eye widen. The creature squawks loudly just as a blast was heard from the bottom of the ship. Zuko almost trips up as the ship blows up, soon the fire came up._

_He screams as fire gathers around him and the windows shatter, the ship completely destroyed._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZUKO!" I cried out, sitting up on my sleeping bag, eyes wide as another cry came out and I tried covering my mouth but the sobs kept coming and coming. He held his hands in front of his mouth trying to stop but they kept coming out.

_I just saw Zuko died, the ship was blown up...that's why they haven't caught up to us...they all died...Zuko died..._


End file.
